


New Beginnings

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Amanda Grayson? What if she was not some simple school teacher that caught Sarek of Vulcan's eye? What if instead she had been expecting him to come from the stars?  What if she was his equal in mind and soul? What if she was intended to be his soul's mate? Perhaps there was a hand or two guiding the future? Destiny can be pushed and guided and so it was with Amanda and Sarek.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Words in { } indicate thought or telepathy. Contains adult situations violence and bigotry. It may start out lightly but it will have darker tones. So please be advised. Any spelling or grammar errors are mine. 
> 
> Thanks Terry Gardner for being a great beta and for your suggestions.

IDIC – New Beginnings

By Lisa  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its many versions belong to Gene Roddenberry and The corporations that own the copyrights. This is a simple fan fiction written to amuse the author and hopefully others. Grab a seat have a look and I hope it makes you smile. Unless you are Vulcan then I say I hope it enlightens. Peace and Long life.

 

Summary: Who is Amanda Grayson? What if she was not some simple school teacher that caught Sarek of Vulcan's eye? What if instead she had been expecting him to come from the stars? What if she was his equal in mind and soul? What if she was intended to be his soul's mate? Perhaps there was a hand or two guiding the future? Destiny can be pushed and guided and so it was with Amanda and Sarek.

A/N: Words in { } indicate thought or telepathy. Contains adult situations violence and bigotry. It may start out lightly but it will have darker tones. So please be advised. Any spelling or grammar errors are mine.

 

Thanks Terry Gardner for being a great beta and for your suggestions.

~~**~~

 

Part 1

 

Sarek of Vulcan was walking to the lecture hall. It was a relatively warm day by Earth standards but he was wearing the long traditional robes of his office. He was deep in thought as he considered how he the ambassador from Vulcan to the Federation had been convinced to speak at a human secondary school. He knew that it was illogical to do this given his very busy schedule. Yet here he was walking to a high school classroom. He entered the building and quickly found the room. He was greeted at the door by Amanda Grayson who was, as usual, smiling at him. A mere human and a child herself by his people's standards. At twenty, she was still quite young.

 

Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw him. "Mr. Ambassador I am so pleased you could come here today."

At her smile Sarek felt light hearted. His dark eyes sparkled and Amanda felt she could fall into their depths.

"It is my honor to be invited to the embassy school. I do not believe any of my races have been so honored before."

Amanda smiled. Amazing how he could make one feel important. "The honor is ours, sir. Please come in." She opened the door and Sarek of Vulcan entered her classroom.

Somehow, Amanda knew he had irrevocably entered her life as well. She blushed as she over heard a student whisper, "He is so hot."

Sarek heard the comment but having no understanding of human idioms merely looked at the girl." Thank you for your concern however the temperature on Vulcan is usually twenty degrees higher then here in San Francisco."

Both Amanda and the student blushed red. Several students burst out laughing much to Sarek's confusion.

 

Amanda however knew she had to quickly take charge or it would be to embarrassing to bear. "Class, please be seated. We do not wish to waste the ambassador's time. He has much to teach us and a very busy schedule."

Sarek was impressed that without raising her voice the classroom immediately obeyed Amanda Grayson. She was not a tall woman or powerfully built yet her students responded in and instant. A rare feat from what he had learned of humans and their young ones.

"This is Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan He has kindly agreed to meet with us and tell us of his home world and how Vulcans and humans may form a better understanding of each other."

Once more, he was impressed. He listened as she gave a brief description of his home and his people.

"Sir, if you be so kind as to begin."

Sarek rose and faced the students. "As most of you are aware. Vulcan and Earth are two of the founding members of the Federation. We have found we share many similarities as well as being unique. I would be honored to explain some of our differences and answer your questions. I have long felt it important that the people of Earth come to a better understanding of Vulcan and that Vulcan learn to understand humans more."

A hand rose. "Sir, is it true that you do not have emotions?"

Sarek brow rose. "Vulcans have emotions. The reason we endeavor to control them and do not express them as humans do is our past. We are a primeval race. While we appear cold and controlled this was not always the case. Many years ago we were a violent race. We allowed our emotions to rule us. If we loved, we did it in excess. If we hated, we killed whole civilizations. This extreme and dangerous activity brought our race to the edge of extinction. Surak taught us that this was not logical, that if we could not gain control we would destroy ourselves and Vulcan."

There was a collective silence.

"Logic brought emotion under control and allows us to see the greater good. We have sought to stop violence in ourselves and others," Sarek explained.

"How can one find logic?" a young man asked. "Humans will always do what is in their best interest. Logic has no place in it, sir. It is amazing to me that we have not killed ourselves off. Emotions run hot and cold. We rarely act in humanities best interest. In fact I am amazed that first contact went so well."

Sarek brow rose. He looked at the young man, a boy who clearly wanted to understand.

"Perhaps humanity seeks logic. I think you believe that peace and logical thinking happened over night on Vulcan?"

"How long did it take for Vulcan's to learn logic?" Amanda asked. 

 

"We are still learning, Ms. Grayson. But, it took over 500 years to begin to form a useful cultural acceptance. It would be illogical for us to expect humanity to adapt in an accelerated time table, for your values are different then ours were. That is not to say humanity can not learn logic only that perhaps you must find your own way to it." Sarek explained.

"That makes sense," a student said. "Could you help us learn some. Maybe if we understood how your people think, we can better communicate. I, for one, wish to join Starfleet academy next year and I think if I knew more, I could be a better officer."

"Excellent suggestion, Daniel," Amanda said. "Mr. Ambassador I was told Vulcan's use cubes to teach logic to their children."

 

"Yes, here they are. A logical suggestion," Sarek said, genuinely pleased that the  
students were so interested.

Amanda smiled as her students mulled around. Usually at the end of the day they were most eager to leave. Yet today they were listening and truly eager to learn. Soon, however, the calls came in. "Children you must leave now or you shall miss your rides home."

"Aw, Miss Grayson do we have to?" Daniel said. "I want to learn more."

Sarek almost smiled at this. It seemed perhaps Earth had a genuine chance to learn logic or perhaps understand it better. "Perhaps if Miss Grayson will allow it I can arrange to return?" Sarek offered.

Amanda was shocked. However she quickly said, "We have no wish to impose."

"Teaching logic is no imposition. However, we shall have to arrange it around my schedule."

With this promise the children filed out not wanting to prevent the ambassador's return.

Sarek rose and Amanda escorted him out. He once more considered how much he had come to trust this young woman. Already she knew more about Vulcans then any other human. He had been draw to her from the first. He found himself unable and unwilling to let her go. She had learned his people's greatest fear. However she was inviting him to teach the children in her care at the embassy school. "Have you made plans for dinner?" Sarek asked. "Perhaps we could discuss my return over a meal?"

Amanda was surprised but quickly agreed. "I would be honoured, Ambassador," she said. She had finished her work for the day and gathered her books.

 

Sarek reached over and easily lifted the large bag. "Come, let us go then."

They walked out together much to the shock and surprise of the other faculty members.

Amanda knew she had a large foolish grin on her face. However, she was happy.

Sarek was aware of a sense of peace and contentment. This class had gone well and Amanda's students genuinely wanted to understand what Vulcans were. He found himself oddly drawn to this small human woman. He settled her bag into the vehicle that had drawn up to the curb. Both entered and sped back to the consulate offices. He spoke quietly into a communications device ordering dinner in his private quarters for them.

 

Amanda watched him; he was so calm and efficient. Debra was right; the ambassador was indeed hot. Or perhaps handsome was a more accurate term.

 

Sarek watched as Amanda sampled each food offering. She asked questions about the food and was delighted at each new taste and texture. Most humans disliked food that was not from Earth.

"Sarek this is wonderful. SO sweet almost like a peach. Yet the texture is more like a pear. "Can it be made into a drink?"

"Yes, it often is," he said. "So, you enjoy Vulcan fare?"

"Yes, I am and have long tried to be strictly vegetarian. I still like fish and eggs but generally I do not eat meat. I find it does not agree with me. Much to my family's disapproval and confusion. They are definitely carnivores. Oh, I am sorry," she said

"No, Amanda it is not your fault. I should be more sensitive to our differences."

She smiled. "Humans are very different are we not?"

"Yes, But fascinating all the same." He found he craved seeing the passion she showed for life. Rising he offered her his hand. Amanda took it before realizing it was an intimate gesture. Sarek felt heat flood him. He could sense her desire to be more even but she was afraid to offend him. They walked out of his quarters to the gardens. There under the moonlight he drew her close. "So, Amanda, what is it you wish of me?"

She froze. Suddenly realizing they were touching. Vulcans were telepaths and she was holding Sarek's hand. Her every emotion and thought flowed to him because she had not thought to block it. With him it seemed natural and right. She turned to face him." I want... want to be yours." She blushed as he pulled her close his lips finding hers as his hands touched her face.

"Be certain, Amanda, for I could never let you go."

She sighed knowing she was already bonded to him. She had been from the moment she had seen him. Her hands caught his and drew them to her lips." Do you not already know Sarek of Vulcan that I love you? I do not say it to make you uncomfortable or to place an obligation on you. I feel the need you have. I feel it coming now. Pon farr. I will help you if you need me. I love you and ask only to be here to help you."

 

Sarek kissed her and the bond was formed. He knew deep down she was the one he needed. There were logical reason to claim her and more to walk away, yet in this place – this time – logic had no place, he felt. His heart opened and he loved. He was not certain he could explain it but he opened his mind and let her see his need. His lust, his fire, his claiming. 

 

Before she could protest he picked her up and carried her to his chambers once more. Soon they were together as the Fires were triggered. Pon farr had begun in an instant and for once Sarek relished the lack of control.

Amanda gasped but pulled him to her. He needed; she would give. Humans were not as fragile as Vulcans believed as she bit his shoulder.

 

She awoke slowly to find herself cradled in strong arms. She felt his gentle probing of her mind, his worry and his fear that he had harmed her. She smiled up at him and stroked the worry from his brow." Wow, she said attempting to lighten the mood" Sarek that was wonderful" She kissed his lips as she pulled him down to her. "Thank you."

Sarek had expected her to fear him, to cringe away yet instead he found total acceptance and love. The acceptance he put down to their newly formed bond, the love confused him. It was illogical that this small human could be so emotionally attached to him. He had offered her no more than the Fires but she had saved him. Taken his hand and allowed her calm to salve his burning desires. All he could say was, "Amanda, thank you. You saved my life."

She silenced him with a kiss. {Sarek I love thee. I know you do not wish this or understand this emotion. I had to save you because you are a part of me. Even If I never saw thee again, I would love thee to the end of my days. I will always be here for thee.}

{Amanda, become my wife. Share my life. You are correct in that I do not understand emotions. But I cherish thee and would protect thee. I need you with me. I am complete only with thee at my side. So it is only logical that we become husband and wife}

 

Amanda smiled sadly into his chest. She would not let him see her wish for more than just need. Yet, he was Vulcan and perhaps this was as close to love as he could be. She felt safe, cherished and, yes, loved in his arms, even if he never said the world she needed to hear. Yet could she settle for this? The alternative was to never see him again to share this bond and have him only in the pon farr or perhaps not even then should he meet another. She knew he was right; it was logical for them to be together for she knew she never survive alone again. {I shall wed Thee,} she said formally.

The hug she received reassured her as little else could. He had nearly crushed her to him. {I am pleased. Now I do not need to steal you away.}

Amanda felt his determination to hold on to her and she held him tightly. {Maybe we could steal each other away? A honeymoon?}

Sarek smiled "Perhaps," he said out loud. "But first we must marry by your people's customs."

"Sarek, it is not important," she said knowing he was busy and that it would seem odd to many. No, she had no need of more.

Sarek took her hand in his. Amanda was startled as she had offered two fingers to him. "Beloved. It is important, this wedding. I see it in your mind and I find the idea very important to you and thus to me. We will be married by both our people's customs. I would not have it said I do not value your religion or your culture. Besides this, all males who are human will understand you are taken."

 

Amanda smiled he was trying to tie her more firmly to his side. "My family must be told then. My father is a traditional man. He will be difficult; he does not like you Sarek."

"I have caused him to have to reevaluate certain parts of his shipping and trade policies. Amanda, I must always do what is right as the ambassador for Vulcan to the Federation Council."

"I know and believe it or not I generally think you have been logical and fair," she replied. She took his hand, not wanting to speak about this now.

The couple walked to the bathroom. "Come, I could use a sonic shower."

She smiled but followed him. She liked the sent of them together but knew he was trying to regain his center.

 

The chimes rang. Sarek wrapped a robe around him and sent her to the washroom. He opened the door.

 

Peeking out Amanda smiled at a sight one rarely saw a shocked Vulcan. Amanda knew it was wrong but she would treasure the memory of Tyler's shock for many years to come. Sarek had left strict instructions that they not be disturbed. She wondered if subconsciously he knew he was going to be in pon farr. Had he actually planned this bonding?

His aide recovered quickly. "Sir, there is a call for you. I am afraid Miss Grayson's family was worried when she did not arrive home. Someone told them you stole her away."

Amanda began to chuckle but slipped out of view. Her laughter could be heard. Sarek despite his control, smiled. "We will go reassure them."

 

Amanda smiled as they drove to her family home. It was amazing really how safe she felt with Sarek so right and so at peace. She did not kid herself in believing it would be easy. No, it was going to be very hard. Her father was not going to like this. Not so much because Sarek was Vulcan, though that would not help matters, but more because he was so much older and so confident in himself. Her father was a powerful man in his own right, wealthy and used to getting his own way. Sarek had come from powerful people, people who sometimes stood in opposition with her father's views on trade. Secretly Amanda was pleased. Because while she loved her father, she often believed he was to short sighted in business.

 

Sarek's mind drifted to the evening before. He was smiling despite his resolve. He felt so alive and so cared for. It was illogical to feel this need to just hold her hand, yet he wanted her again even as they drove to meet her family. It was not simply the Fires, though he knew that had been a small part. No, he had wanted her long before his blood began to burn with the fever. She was his. The primitive side of him awoke and he wanted to chain her to his side forever.

 

Amanda felt his grip. She knew Vulcans were touch telepaths and that they rarely touched. Yet Sarek clung to her hand. The limo window was up so they had privacy. She leaned back against him, her head resting on comfortably in his lap. She needed to rest; she was very tired. She was sated but felt the need begin again. She smiled thinking, with gratitude, that passion was an emotion the Vulcans had not lost. Thank heavens for this. She felt his heart begin to beat hard once more. They were in private. That thought crossed her mind and she began to stroke him through his clothing. Her hand slipped beneath his robe and trousers finding him already hard and ready. She freed his body before he could protest and her lips found him. He groaned as she began to suckle him to make him come for her.

"Amanda...this is not a good idea." But his protests were half hearted as pleasure raced through him. Her service of his need made him hotter than he had ever been. She had sensed his needs and, without his request, was aiding him.

She touched his mind. {Let me love you. I need to help you. I feel the fire. I cannot lose you.} There was warmth of love he felt from her and he gave in to her wishes because it was his wish as well. for he wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. No. Needed her. She was his life. {Amanda please,} he begged and she chuckled as she rose over him.

 

Their bodies joined as she thrust downward. {I love you, Sarek. More than my own life}

 

{Amanda… You are my heart and soul.} He could not say love but she felt it as they both exploded.

 

They exploded together and Amanda looked into her beloved's eyes. There was wonder and love so profound that she would treasure it always. Yes, he could not say the words but his look showed it deeply. He held her and kissed her with passion. His internal clock showed they would soon reach their destination and he gently lifted her off him. He reached for a small bottle of water and quickly and efficiently cleaned their lust from them. Only this started a new fire in her and she  
looked at him with raw need. Sarek groaned and kissed her. "I am sorry, beloved but we must meet your father. Please. Help me. I do not wish to make him angry."

She smiled. "I know, but it is so hard."

Again he groaned; her words were for him and an understatement. 

 

Amada smiled as she set aside the water. {I can hardly wait until tonight}

{I expect you to attend me.}

Amanda smiled. {It will be my honor and pleasure, Sarek.}

 

The couple exited the limo and headed to meet Amanda's family. She was highly concerned as her father was xenophobic to the extreme. Then again, any man she brought home would have a hard time as he was old fashioned and protective. She blushed thinking much of his feelings had rubbed off on her and she was glad because it meant Sarek was her first and only. It was a gift she had been happy to give and it was what made her feel bonded to him. She wanted only one man for her lifetime.

They arrived at the mansion. It was a gated house built in the late 1800's. It had been in Amanda's family forever. She sighed with deep pleasure; it was home. She looked with surprise when Sarek offered her his hand to help her out of the aero car. She took it and smiled at him. She tried to remove her hand but he drew her close and kissed her fingers.

"All will be well, aduna," he whispered.

"I will never leave you, Sarek."

His look burned into her and he said. "And I will never let you go. We are one." With those words he released her hands and escorted her to the door.

The door swung open as Harris the butler opened it. He looked pleased to see Amanda. "Miss, it is a pleasure to have you home once more." Seeing the ambassador, he straightened and raised his hand in the formal salute. "Mr. Ambassador. Live long and prosper."

"Health and good life to you," Sarek replied, surprised at the man's knowledge.

"Sir, I hope I did this properly. I do attempt to carry out my duties well."

"It was kind of you to greet me so, Mr. Harris."

"Just Harris, sir. If you will both follow me. I will show you to your rooms. Miss, your father has had your room prepared and I took the liberty of having the BLUE room for the ambassador."

 

Amanda smiled brightly. "Harris. I thank you."

 

Harris smiled. "Well, Miss, I thought you like that. I hope it is not presumptuous?"

"No. I owe you," Amanda said. "Father still does not know?"

"No, Miss. I saw no reason to inform him."

Amada hugged the butler.

Sarek brow rose. Clearly there was a communication going on he did not understand.

"Please, Sarek, let us go up to our rooms. I am tired and would like to unpack and take a shower before we meet my family. Father will not be home until late," Amanda said

 

Harris replied, "Yes, Miss. He said he hoped to be here by 1900. Your mother will be here at 1800. She was upset that she would not be here to meet you. Dinner will be served at 2000. Drinks before at 1930."

"Oh, that will be wonderful. I hope Cook uses the recipes I sent?"

"Yes, Miss. We have a full vegan menu prepared as well as a traditional meat and potatoes one for your father," Harris said, smiling.

"Thank you, Harris. I knew we could count on you." She smiled and he stood straighter. He loved Amanda like his own child. He would do what he could to make her time here pleasant. "Harris, I will eat what Sarek has."

"Yes, Miss," he said, not at all surprised. "I anticipated this."

Sarek raised a brow. Clearly Amanda was very close to this person. He felt a little jealous until he saw the look on her face. It was the same look his nephew had for his father.

Amanda took his hand in hers. "Harris, Ambassador Sarek will need to be in contact with the consulate." Through their bond she showed him images of her childhood. Harris taking her to school to a picnic. All the things a father should have done.

 

He relaxed and realized he been projecting. Amanda was really beginning to be able to read him. He stiffened wondering if his feelings were as obvious to her servant. If he noticed, Harris let it pass. He took them directly to the guest quarters.

Sarek was pleased to note that Amanda room was connected to his. Odd how that fact made him feel more at ease. He knew it was not logical to need to be with her as he slept, yet it gave him a sense of peace and contentment to have her in his arms and bed. He frowned knowing his behavior was not Vulcan. Yet ever since he had first touched her, he had needed her near. Yes, she was his bondmate in his heart soul and body. He needed her far more then she needed him. She was so confident and comfortable around others. It did not matter their race or creed, she was just Amanda and everyone loved her. Sarek did not fool himself. Some perhaps respected him but many feared him.

 

Harris closed the door allowing them privacy. Sarek watched as Amanda took his case and began to unpack it. He was surprised she took on this duty, yet he was uncertain if it was normal hospitality or was she was acting as his mate? He found her care of him pleasant. He wondered if he would ever fully understand humans and if his lack of knowledge would somehow hurt Amanda. Sarek resolved to study Earth traditions and customs in more depth. While he intended to teach Amanda to accept the Vulcan way of life as much as possible, he knew she would still often react out of nature. She was human and as such, she would see their lives together from a human perspective. He would have to understand that to prevent disaster.

~~**~~

 

Maria Grayson could not believe her daughter had stayed all night with a Vulcan. It was just not to be believed. She understood her daughter was a gifted teacher and linguist. She even approved of her working at the embassy school teaching children from all over Earth; however, to have openly invited a Vulcan ambassador to her home? She shivered. She had met many different individuals from many species. She even found several charming and entertaining. Perhaps her open and relaxed attitude had rubbed off on her daughter, so much so that she now felt comfortable... No, she would not think that. After all, Amanda knew that her attitudes and polite behavior was to help her husband's business. It was not as if she had close alien friends. No, it was merely social politeness. It was as Amanda said; it had just been stormy and late.

Amanda turned and Sarek caught her close." This is a nice room."

"It has its own temperature controls so you should be warm enough. Here, let me show you. This room is still very old fashioned, as is the house. However, I love it. It dates back to when the city was first built. I know it does not have the same history as some Vulcan homes. Yet it has survived three major earthquakes and the wars."

"Amanda, I find your home lovely," Sarek said. "It is different true but it has been built to last and your world is very different than Vulcan."

Amada looked at him. Perhaps she just realized how different they were? "Is it hard for you to be here? Is Terra too hard of a place for you to be comfortable? We can go for a swim later. One of the features I most love is the pool. My great-grandfather had it built. He suffered an accident and the water helped heal him. He was still alive when I was young and I learned to love to swim. It is different than the ocean but it is still wonderful. Perhaps I could teach you to swim?"

Sarek moved to her side, touching her face lightly. "Amanda, Terra is just different. It would be hard for you to understand. Terra is a water rich world. Perhaps that is what is so hard to get used to. Your people have no concept of how different Vulcan is. To us having the skies open and pour out rain would be… a shock. Water is the most precious natural resource we have. Yet here it falls from the sky. It is not uncomfortable, merely disconcerting. You are correct in that I do not know how to swim. It is not something we do on Vulcan."

"I have been to Arizona. Nevertheless, perhaps you are correct in that I cannot conceive of Vulcan. However, the desert has its own beauty."

 

Sarek wondered briefly if he was being fair. Then he put it out of his mind. She was his and he would do whatever it took to keep her. If she needed an open pool, he would build her one, perhaps undercover as to prevent evaporation, but she would have it. "I do not know if it..." At her look of hurt he knew he was going to learn to swim, even if the idea of a large body of water was a little  
daunting.

"It is okay, Sarek. I just thought...The pool is very warm. In addition, it's private. My family does not use it much." She blushed. "I just wanted to..."

He pulled her close, his hands on her shoulders and she felt the flame of desire shoot through her. "Maybe later... after we meet your parents. I admit to certain… apprehension."

Amanda relaxed. Of course he wanted to meet them first. He was very proper. She relaxed and leaned back against him. "I love you Sarek."

He kissed the back of her neck and she sighed with contentment.

"I will miss having you beside me this night," he whispered. "I find that I have become accustomed to your presence."

 

Amanda giggled. "Of course we will be together." She drew his arms around her." This is the Blue room. Come, I will show you what is so special about it. This room was once my great-great-great-grandfather's. He was a bit of... a womanizer. He and my grandmother... well, he cheated on her a lot. However, he respected her. I suppose. A lot of men did that in those days – married properly but had lovers on the side." She touched a brick on the fireplace and the wall opened. "Come." She pulled Sarek along a narrow hall then pushed aside a small window.

 

Sarek thought the man must have been a fool if her ancestress was as special as Amanda. However, he had to admit this was a great boom, for he knew he did  
not wish to be apart from his bondmate. Illogical as it was, he was comforted by her presence. When they shared a bed, he was at peace.

 

"Okay, the coast is clear." She pulled another lever and the door opened into a large room that was decorated delicately – clearly a woman's room. "Come in darling. This is my room. My grandfather used the room as a study; nevertheless, I liked it. There is also a way to the garage from here, but I can show you that later. I have no intention of sleeping alone unless you insist," she said.

 

Sarek pulled her against him abruptly and his searing kiss told her that he approved of her ancestors' foibles. {Beloved come to me...I need you so much.}

Amanda gave herself to his kiss; their bond made her desire flare. {I am yours always, Sarek, and will always be there and come to you.}

{Amanda...I cherish you and I will never let you sleep alone if we are on the same planet. I find that this human custom is most logical.}

Amanda kissed his lips with passion. He was her life and she was never letting go.

 

The Fires were hot and Sarek felt need again. He pushed Amanda's clothing aside and began to undress her. She freed him and before he could finish. She dropped to her knees in front of him. Once more her warm mouth found him and he bit back a cry. {Let me love you Sarek}

 

{Amanda,} he groaned as he suddenly found his release and she kissed his stomach. He jerked her up and pinned her against the wall. Before she could protest, he joined them swallowing her scream of passion. Never before had he needed so deeply. Against all custom, he loved her fully clothed. His hands tore at her dress and it shredded, baring her breasts to his seeking lips and teeth. He suckled her and she helped him. {Come for me, Amanda}

 

Even as he whispered the thought, she climaxed and nearly passed out from pleasure. {Sarek!}

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Amanda, are you in there?" her mother called.

 

Sarek stilled and kissed Amanda to stop her from crying out. She shuddered and blushed {Sarek I have to answer or she may enter! I forgot to lock the door.} Amanda was a brilliant red and Sarek smiled deeply. His control for the moment shattered and he did not care. Reluctantly he removed his lips.

"Mother I am just going into the shower. I will be down in about 1/a quarter of an hour." She sounded breathless.

"Are you okay? You do not sound well. Should I come in and…"

"No, Mother. I just am rushing. I don't want to keep you and Father waiting. Besides it is rude to keep a Vulcan waiting."

"All right. I will see you in a little while then. Bring the ambassador to the lounge for drinks."

"I will. Mother could we have tea?" She pushed Sarek's tunic aside and kissed him, her voice slowly returning to normal.

"I will arrange tea... but surely the Ambassador likes wine or ale or beer?"

 

Sarek shook his head and bit his lip to keep from crying out his pleasure. Never had he felt so wonderful. Amanda taxed his iron will and control to its very limits. He wanted to lock the door and stay with her, never leaving the comfort of her arms and body.

"Tea, Mother, please," Amanda said, his thoughts and feelings arousing her more, making conversation almost impossible.

"Of course." She left a little perplexed.

Amanda sighed with relief. "Sarek I need to shower now and change. I fear…"

Sarek looked at her. He had shredded the dress to ribbons and she was naked and he was disheveled as well. He slowly withdrew and she kissed him, clinging to him.

"Amanda... The Fires... Forgive me." {I should have waited to meet your family. I just want to be here.}

 

She kissed him. "Sarek, it is fine. Perhaps it was best. Now perhaps we can both get through dinner." She smiled as he stepped back. "Go clean up please...I need you to go or I will not be done on time. Please... Be strong for me."

Sarek smiled, pleased she was as reluctant as he to stop their loving. Also, he was pleased she believed he was in control. He, however, wanted to take her to bed. Later. He would control his desire.

Amanda forced herself to look away. His need beat at her and she wondered why she thought they could come here and meet her family with the Fires under control. No they were merely banked. A look, a touch would spark them to an enraging inferno.

 

Sarek entered the passageway. He could feel her through their bond and wickedly he ran his fingers up her thigh. Amanda almost collapsed against the wall. Anyone who said Vulcans were passionless had clearly not met her Vulcan. {I cherish thee and will show you soon.}

{I can hardly wait,} Amanda said, barely managing to stumble into the shower. She grinned wickedly herself. He was so locked to her. Of course, it was cruel... She turned on the shower to icy cold! An icy cold water shower.

Sarek bit back a curse and silently vowed she would pay for that. He stripped and entered the shower. He disliked water showers but he knew he could not go to Amanda's family with their scents locked together. A primitive part of him wanted it clear she was his, yet he loved her enough not to embarrass her. They would be shocked enough. He did not intend to let them see beyond his controlled mask. He felt Amanda's giggles and smiled, grateful she was a part of his life. He burned but the Fires were calmer and he could think. He would wait. She would pay for that shower; he blocked his plans. Yes, it would be most pleasurable to remind her who was in control of this relationship.

 

Amanda caught that last thought. He would be shocked to learn she was becoming so adapt at reading his emotional state if not his actual thoughts. She smiled. It was never dull and he indulged her so deeply. She leaned against the shower stall. He said he was incapable of love, yet in his arms, she felt cherished and safe. Love… Well, surely it could not be more then this. A small tear fell and she shielded. She loved him so deeply. His pain was hers. She would love him enough for both of them. If he never could say it, he surely showed it.

 

~~**~~

 

John "Jack "Grayson was not happy. He could not believe the news he had received. Apparently the news vids were accurate. His daughter was now considered Vulcan – property of Sarek by their laws and customs. No, he was not going to allow her to be anyone's slave and property. For all of Earth's ills, slavery and women as second-class citizens had gone out a hundred years ago. He stepped out of his flitter and entered the house. He was not going to allow his daughter to leave. She was too young and to impressionable. Besides, the  
Vulcans had stepped in and disrupted his recent trade negotiations.

 

 

Part 2

 

Sarek was ready to go in a matter of minutes. While he still felt his control to be tested, he was far calmer. He wondered why he had been so insistent in that they meet Amanda's family at this time. It was hardly logical given his current state. Then again, maybe it was? Could it be he simply desired to claim her and that this meeting was to demonstrate that she was his? He considered that as he  
recalled the mark he had placed upon her neck. A clearly visible sign of loving for humans, it was not something he would have normally done. He recalled "seeing" this mark on other humans and long ago overhearing a conversation:

"Geeze, Jenny. What did Michael do to your neck?" a giggling woman asked her companion.

 

The woman had blushed a deep red and answered, "I guess Michael just wanted to let everyone at the dance know I was taken. I so hoped the make up would conceal it better." But clearly the woman had not been totally displeased with the idea.

"Well, what is next? Him keeping you home barefoot and pregnant?"

Sarek wondered what that meant? Surly a man would not deny his mate the proper clothing especially given the inhospitable climate? Or was this a custom to ensure that the mother of his offspring remained in his home safe and secure? Sarek would have liked to have asked but knew it would be a breach of privacy. He had had Soran research the topic, but the computer did not have the information.

When had he developed a need to claim Amanda? They had known each other for so short a time. Yet he knew deep down from the very first he wanted her and would stop at nothing to obtain her. He considered how he had arranged to meet her and how he had ruthlessly pursued her. He recalled the event clearly. He had been invited to visit one of her father's industrial plants. He and several members of the Federation Council had been invited to tour the space docks in San Francisco. 

 

John Grayson's firm had put in a bid to help retrofit all of the aging Starfleet battleships. He had been listening with care and calm until John Grayson mentioned it would be greatly appreciated if Vulcan would consent to sharing the latest photon torpedo and deflector technology. He was, of course, willing to compensate the High Council and Vulcan as well.

 

Sarek had refused. It was still Vulcan's contention that Terra was not ready for such an advanced weapon's systems. While the Federation was an organization designed to promote peace, Sarek had serious reservations about the Starfleet arm. He understood that all ships needed some form of defence system, yet he had no doubt that Earth was still suffering growing pains. Humans were still too ready to engage in a fight. No, it was better if they thought about it more before they attacked those who might have superior firepower. Sarek was under no illusions the Terrans would advance quickly. He and Vulcan, however, were not about to help the process. He already knew many on Earth were xenophobic. He had no intention of helping that element reach the stars faster then they could on their own.

 

John Grayson had, of course, been disappointed even more so when he learned that over half the allotted ships would be designated as science vessels – that these ships would be built by Vulcan and have only Vulcan crews. This was his world's way of meeting its requirement to serve in Starfleet. Vulcan would not and could not endorse the more military side of the fleet. This meant he was losing over twenty billion credits. The human had become angry but said little as they finished the tour.

 

Later that evening at the dance and reception, Sarek had meet Amanda Grayson for the first time. He had been a little concerned that the Terrans were so interested in the social aspect of things. He suspected the party was designed to help them change the Federation Council's mind on the proposed fleet, yet he and his aide Soran had attended with his father, the former ambassador – Skon. 

 

Skon had been recalled only a month earlier to take his seat on the High Council of Vulcan due to the unexpected death of his brother Selin. Sarek had been appointed in his place and this is what had given John Grayson and many others hope that the plans could be altered. After all, Sarek was new to his post. It had been hoped he could be convinced that altering the fleets size and build up would improve Earth/Vulcan relations which had been become strained.

 

Sarek never had any intention of altering his father's plans. He firmly believed that he only had to give logical and firm reasons for Vulcan's reactions. He had been unprepared for John Grayson's response.

"Sir, you and Vulcan still have a defensive fleet. Earth, however, is firmly behind Starfleet. We feel that in the interests of peace it must be the main military force. It is open as you know to all member races. It is our belief that this fosters a greater peace."

Sarek had to admit that this was indeed a logical point. However, he was still not convinced that Starfleet was diverse enough to be considered more than an extension of Earth's own military. Until it had a larger representation of non-human captains and crews, not to mention the top positions, Vulcan did not intend to give away strategic information.

 

Sarek had arrived at the Terran Embassy and had found he was indeed correct as to the purpose of the event. While it was officially hosted by Earth and her government, there was no doubt at all who had set the agenda. He had partaken of the excellent dinner. In this he could not fault the Earthlings. They had laid out a feast fit for a king. Every variety and style of Earth, Vulcan and many other cultures' foods and drinks had been offered.

 

He had been eating quietly as was Vulcan custom when he first spotted Amanda. She had arrived somewhat late. Her father's look showed clear disapproval. She sat at his table and he had immediately noticed her choice of nourishment. Salads, fruits, and vegetables of many varieties. Much to his surprise there was no meat at all. She sipped a hot cup of Vulcan tea.

 

He watched her as she ate slowly and with care, her actions similar if not exactly the same as a Vulcan woman. He would later learn she had been late due to an accident on the highway; she had been run off the road by a drunken driver. While she had been uninjured she had lost time in waiting for transportation home. Her father's reaction was merely concern for her well being.

 

After dinner Sarek had deliberately sought her out. She was a lovely young woman with rich dark hair and vivid blue/green eyes. Her pale complexion reminded him of the sand by Nomad Sea. He was drawn to her laughter and smiles. He listened carefully as she explained to her fellows why education of the young was so important. Why Earth should learn to accept the many advances Vulcan had to offer. While she was uncertain she agreed with all Vulcan's educational practices, she firmly was interested in exploring the differing methods.

 

Given that his people were soon to offer internships to a number of humans, Sarek made a decision. Amanda would be offered the chance to come and study at the consulate. He stood by and watched as she held her audience in the palm of her hand. He had a deep suspicion that few would ever be able to deny this small human woman anything, that he himself would give her the moon and stars if she asked for them, illogical as the thought was. 

 

Amanda had looked up from the group and suddenly stopped speaking. She had blushed deeply and apologized for offering an apparent degradation of his home world's educational value system. "It is not that I find the methods of Vulcan incorrect. Only that they might need to be adapted to human ideals as we generally as a species do not have the same learning styles."

"Miss Grayson, offence is an emotion. I find your logic to be sound. Humans and Vulcan children learn at differing rates even among their own peers. Suggesting that our methods might have value is an honor. It is not a point of disrespect. It is also wise to accept that sometimes we can all be culturally blind to the value a differing approach to learning may offer."

She had turned even a deeper shade of red but accepted his words at face value. So began his pursuit of her. He had found her to be intelligent and insightful. Often he was surprised at how well she could predict the actions of others. Not just of the humans he encountered but of other races as well. In the three short months he had been pursuing her, her comments had often made him reconsider a point or even alter his position. The summer classes had exposed her to a many Vulcan customs. To his surprise she had rapidly learned the language. It was almost as if she was meant to be there at his side. A fanciful un-vulcan thought but true. Even before they had bonded she had been able to read him as few could. She laughed and said she was just good at body language. This had disturbed him at first, thinking he lacked proper control. That was until he saw her do the same thing with the Andorian ambassador.

 

 

Part 3

The incident could well have permanently soured relations. A drunken guest had called the Andorians pirates – pirates who had even less honor than Orion traders. 

 

Amanda, who was standing at the edge of the crowd, moved forward. She quickly had the drunk taken away. Rather than apologize or make excuses, she had merely smiled and immediately dismissed the issue of being not worthy of so great a diplomat's notice. After all, were not the Andorians masters of the stars. Why would the foolish words of a drunken fool concern him? The reaction was immediate and profound. Sarek had never seen anger diminish so quickly or pride show so great. It was a well-known fact that the Andorians were a highly emotional race. Their personal pride and self-value were well know. Pride was one of the reasons that Vulcan had been in conflict with them for so many years. Andorians would never admit a fault and would defend their position to the end. She had instinctually found the weakness and exploited it, making it seem that if the ambassador did take offence, he was diminishing his standing in the diplomatic community. She looked at the drunk being hauled away and simply said, "With men like that I can well see why our scientists believe we descended from primates."

This self-depreciating comment toward her own race caused all to laugh. Sarek himself had been hard pressed to contain a smile. The Andorian was so taken aback that he immediately dismissed the incident. Sarek had been fascinated. She held no official position but had turned the incident and even distracted the reporter. This at no little cost to her own privacy. She had weighed the positive results and placed her people's needs above her own. He had no doubt that Earth would have been dramatically injured if the alliance failed. While Sarek, like most Vulcans, was still watchful over their former enemies, he had to admit that it was one of Earth's crowning diplomatic jewels – drawing Vulcan and Andoria into the Federation.

 

After the situation calmed, Amanda slipped away into the gardens. Sarek followed her, slipping out as couples had begun to dance. No one would notice as they were far to busy dancing. He found Amanda looking up at the moon. He was enthralled to see her standing there in the night. She seemed to shiver and he moved closer removing his outer cloak and wrapping it around her. She looked up startled.

"Mr. Ambassador. I… Thank you." She seemed startled that he was there and that he would care for her comfort.

 

"You looked cold, Ms. Grayson."

"I was."

"I am Sarek, ambassador to the Federation from Vulcan. I know we have not been formally introduced. I was impressed by your words earlier. It is very logical your desire to learn more about Vulcan teaching methods."

"I have come to value learning. It seems to me that your people are advanced and perhaps we could learn something."

"I find that a wise and logical observation. Have you considered attending the classes or internships we are offering? We will be discussing this very thing. It is open to any teacher who wishes to apply."

"I had heard of it. I did not think I would qualify; I just finished my teaching degree. There are so many more qualified then me applying. I did not wish to be admitted because of my family."

Sarek's brow rose. Once more she impressed him with her utter honesty. He already knew she was at the top of her class. She had obtained not one but two advanced degrees in her four years of college. While perhaps some might think she gotten a placement due to her family status, he knew she was more than qualified.

"Perhaps you would accept an invitation then?"

"Sir?"

"I have rarely met a more composed human. You handled the Andorian situation tonight with tact and honor. I believe that it would be in my people's best interest if teachers like yourself learned more about us. All too often the people of your world misunderstand our ways. We strive for peace. What better way to foster it than to help educators like yourself understand our customs and ways."

"I would be honoured," she said.

She had left him a few moments later as her John Grayson had wanted to leave. He clearly was concerned that she be checked over by a doctor because of her earlier accident. Sarek had heard them arguing briefly.

"Dad, I am fine. We cannot leave. It would hurt you."

 

"Amanda, I will be upset if you do not go now. Your mother and I insist. We should have left earlier."

 

She relented to him and they had left to find a doctor.

He left shortly after she did. He had so much to arrange and so little time.

 

She had of course excelled at the lessons. He felt a certain satisfaction in that she was the top pupil in the class. She had been highly requested by his father and the senior aides. All were impressed by her grasp of the Vulcan culture

 

 

Part 4

Skon called his son into his office. He looked out over the bay. "Sarek, I see you have been working with Ms. Grayson on arranging the educational transfers."

"Yes, sir. She seems most interested in our methods. She has asked me to help assist her in modifying a program for some of her students. She seems to feel our memorization techniques could be adapted and learned by humans. As you know, Father, it is speculated that humans use only about ten percent of their mental abilities. We have seen how much they are capable of, using so small a fraction of their potential. I have come to respect her options and think that she could develop new techniques to help the human young learn. Many are limited only by their ability to recall information. Ms. Grayson is correct that if this difficulty could be resolved, then the potential of humanity could increase exponentially."

Skon seemed to consider this. "I am pleased. I admit to finding your assessment of Ms. Grayson to be accurate. I also wonder if perhaps she is more to you than a student? I do not wish to pry my son. Soon, however, you must return to Vulcan to choose a bondmate and wife. I find I do not wish to see this young human injured. It has become clear that she seeks out your company. Humans are emotional. They can… fall in love. If this happens to Ms. Grayson, she will be hurt."

"I must have a bondmate, this is true. Your conclusion that I must return to Vulcan does not consider all the facts."

"What facts, Sarek? You must have a mate or you will die and you are my son. That I will never allow. Would you have me bring someone here?"

"No, Father. I have already chosen my mate. She seems to agree. As you have said she is exceptional. I will have Amanda Grayson or I will take no mate," Sarek said firmly. "It is a logical choice given we wish to improve relations with Earth. There will also be a secondary benefit. She will be family and perhaps that will allow us a greater influence on John Grayson's reckless business practices. He loves his daughter. He might well listen to her, or perhaps see this alliance as a wonderful business opportunity. I care not which. I will have Amanda and I will be well pleased. I find that when she is with me I have a rare peace."

Skon looked at his son. He raised a brow. However, this revelation pleased him. He was hoping that this would be the outcome. He knew his son would find logical reasons to claim his wife. There was however concern. "Have you spoken to Amanda about this?"

Sarek looked away. "No, I thought it best to inform you of my choice."

Skon looked sharply at his son. "Inform me?"

"She is mine, Father. I will have no other. I would be honored if you would give your blessing," Sarek said a little more deferential.

"It is given. I have already spoken with your grandmother. She is not pleased but will accept your choice rather then lose you my son. I am not saying she will be welcomed with open arms as the Earthers say, but she will be accepted. I fear she will have to prove herself to the council before she can truly gain her place in the clan."

"Amanda, loves me, Father. That love will give her strength you cannot imagine. Already she has learned so much in a short time. She can… read me now even without a bond. I had her tested. I would not risk her for…" Sarek stumbled over the words his emotions almost overwhelming him. "She rates high on the psi scale. She is equal in potential to me. I believe she is a latent telepath. Given her  
family history she may be more."

"Explain."

"Her great-great grandmother was from the area they called Michigan. Her family were descended from Shamans or traditional healers. This ability was enhanced during the Eugenics war. It is a well hidden secret, but I believe it is one of the reasons John Grayson is so often successful. He can read the minds of those he does business with. I do not think he is aware of it. It seems to be more empathy. But clearly Amanda has inherited this. "

"Perhaps this will be a better match then we believed. Sarek, you have our blessings. I find I am pleased with your choice. Your mother told me this would be your response. I see, as usual, she is correct. She has asked me to inform you she will open our home to her new daughter. She, too, is pleased with the choice, for she believes you would do well with Amanda as she clearly places your needs above her own. Something even your first wife never pretended to do."

Sarek let out the breath he had been holding. He had won the right to claim Amanda. More importantly his family approved. If some were concerned, that was logical, as humans and their ways were still largely an unknown factor. He forced his controls. "I will seek her out and speak to her about this. If she accepts me I will arrange a bonding at once."

Skon nodded. "Very logical, my son."

Sarek could almost see his father smile. He looked away pleased, glad that control was not only his problem. Then again, his father and mother struggled for control at times around each other. He saw no reason he would be different with Amanda. He took his leave and went searching for her.

 

 

Part 5

Amanda sat in the gardens of the embassy. She could still not believe she had such access. She had early on been given a pass and access to all but the most classified areas of the building, even the massive library and library files. She had access to more information on Vulcan than any other human alive.

 

She sat under a shade tree and read an ancient book. It was, of course, on her pad but the text was over five thousand years old. She did not wonder how she understood so much. Languages had always come easy to her. She simply learned them. English, Standard, Spanish, Vulcan was merely one more to add to her list. It had been more challenging at first because it was by nature a formal language. Yet now she read it with ease.

 

She read about the laws regarding bonding and weddings and wondered briefly, why women were property if Vulcan was indeed a matriarchal society? Clearly it was from all she had read and even from some of her observations. She wondered if perhaps this was a natural check and balance to power. It meant neither sex ever gained total control and power. Why had they developed this way?

 

She considered Sarek. She loved him deeply. She believed him to be an honorable individual. Yet could she…? Could she allow him to own her? Perhaps it was wishful thinking or her own needs projecting. Yet lately, she was sensing more than friendship on his part as if he was waiting for her? She leaned back and considered. If by some miracle she was right, would her family and his accept the relationship? Did it matter? Could she truly leave and never see him again? She thought about that. Her mind automatically rejected it. Already she woke with him as her first thought. She drifted to sleep with his name on her lips. She was already his. All that remained was for Sarek to see this. She shivered.

 

She remembered her great-grandmother telling her as a child. "He will come from the stars, child. He will be as warriors of old. Strong and true. He is your soul's mate though many will question it. You and he will bring peace to the universe. Perhaps not in your lifetime but your offspring will be as the God's. Father and son will become a thing of legends and so shall you. You, my child, are the key to the future if you are wise and brave enough to grasp it. There will be many trails, my child, but you have the power of the elders already."

The 13-year-old Amanda looked at her. "Nanny, I am only a child."

The elder smiled sadly. "Yes, but you will be more. All that was will be. Through you what was torn apart will be healed. What could not be will be. Life itself will be bent to your line's will. Do not fear this destiny, my child. Embrace it. If you can and do this thing you will find a peace and happiness that will carry you from this life to the next. And when it is time for your mate to join you, you will  
never be alone again."

Amanda closed her eyes. Yes, she remembered that long-ago conversation and somehow knew Sarek was her mate. She would be all he needed. If he needed to own her to be at peace, she would trust he would hold her safe and secure. She would bend as the willow but remain strong. Amanda knew in her deepest soul she had a heritage as long and as proud as Sarek's. She was his match in ways he had yet to discover. That made her smile. She was his and all that remained was for him to claim her. The rest they could work on. For even if she left him now he would still own her very soul. For she had given it into his keeping that long ago night and there was no regret.

 

 

Part 6

 

The sun had set and the stars had just come out. Amanda did not mind as the garden here was so peaceful. She looked up at the stars and silently spoke to her nanny. { I found my prince, Nanny. He is already so much a part of my heart and soul. I could not leave him if I wanted to. My mind turns to his and my very heart speeds up when he is near. I wonder if you knew he would not be human? You said he come from the stars. Yet, I thought maybe he be a trader or a pilot.} She looked at the moon. {I am of Earth, Nanny. I wish you were here to advise me. How can I leave mother Earth? I feel so lost and afraid yet, losing Sarek is more than I could bear. Once you told me our people were placed here by the Creator. Could it be that they meant us to once more find the stars? Did they just put us here to grow and learn? That when we learn and grow in wisdom to go back home? Is this what you meant? So many Vulcan customs seem familiar and then they are so strange also? }

She fell silent for a moment enjoying the moon's rise. She shivered as the breeze was growing cooler. She walked to the roses. They gave off a sweet sent. She walked along the path and found a small patch of sweet grass. She knelt down and touched it. Finding this in the garden gave her a strange sense of belonging. She knew the roses were wild and beautiful but the Vulcans would have planted them for their human guests to make them feel at home. Why was the sweet grass here? She looked over and spotted a tree. She smiled and wondered if they knew that these plants made a wonderful tea?

 

As she rose she sensed Sarek coming closer to her location. She closed her eyes as she carefully picked a small amount of the sweet grass. She inhaled the sent and promised herself to burn it later as she meditated. She had learned that this practice was a wonderful way to relax and reflect, yet somehow she found some incenses a little too strong. This would be far more comforting as she reflected.

 

As she straightened, Sarek's cloak once more covered her and he drew her silently to him. His action of covering them both with his cloak made her pull away and look firmly into his eyes. Before, he had only offered her the use of it. Did he understand what he was doing? No, clearly he did not. She sighed at his confused look. "Sarek, why did you do that? You have never covered us both together before," she asked. She was shaking with cold and fear. She did not want to act offended. He covered them both with his cloak which was an act of marriage to her people. Yes, her people. She finally admitted it to herself – it was that faith that meant the most to her. She looked at the man – no, the Vulcan – she longed to call husband.

"You are cold. It is logical to share my cloak. You have often stated I am very warm. I believe that sharing this cloak would warm you most efficiently."

She looked away sadly. Cultural blindness in the form of his desiring to protect and be kind to her. She locked eyes with him. "Sarek, in some Earth cultures what you just did is considered an act of marriage." She felt she had to explain. He had to understand she did not want this issue confused it was to important to her. Marriage mattered to them both. She did not want her longings to be misunderstood. He had to know what he had just offered her.

He was silent then quietly said. "In your view?"

"It is what my great-great grand mother taught me. Yes, I could believe this. However it is not the Vulcan way." She looked away, handing him back his cloak.

"I did not understand forgive me." He caught her and drew her to him, covering her alone once more with his cloak. "Vulcans believe in bonding in marriage. We perhaps have differing customs, yet it is a sacred thing."

"I know," she said despite her resolve she leaned back into his strong arms.

"I want you," he said simply. "You know about our weakness. I would share the Time with you. Be my bond mate. Soon I must choose. I choose you, if you would have me."

Amanda turned and said nothing as she watched him shiver. Without a word, she shook off the cloak and wrapped it around them both. Her arms locked around his waist. She kissed his chest though the clothing. 

 

Sarek tipped her face up and kissed her lips. His hands took her and drew her to the soft field of sweet grass. They both fell to their knees there. He kissed her lips. His fingers found her katra points. "Amanda, are you certain?"

 

She kissed his lips as she relaxed into his embrace. "Yes, I am." Her hands held the sweet grass and she tucked it into his pocket. "It is meant to be I think."

Sarek smiled then she felt his mind as he relaxed his shields to begin the bond.

 

 

Part 7

 

Harris smiled as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to his wife Sara. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. She giggled.

"Amanda is home isn't she?"

"Yes, our girl is back and she has brought her chosen one home. Jack is going to have a fit. She brought the Vulcan, Sarek, home. It seems Nanny was right. She has found her mate from the stars. Who ever said Vulcans don't have emotions was an idiot. I could barely keep a straight face. He looked ready to carry her to bed." He was laughing as his wife turned to face him.

"That is hardly what we want for her. Or what Nanny meant!"

Harris chuckled. "Sara, honey, he is projecting so much a Troglodyte could read him. He may deny it and call this bonding he has done as logical but he loves her. It is clear if you look at them. I would say Amanda has him or soon will have him as wrapped around her little finger as you have me, or Marie has Jack."

Sara relaxed. "Well then, that is different. You know I love that child like she was our own."

"I know. I do to. Believe me, Sara, if he was not so in love, I'd toss him out by his pointy ears. Someone in the family has to welcome him. You know Jack will not. He is such a xenophobic bastard"

"Well, dear, he is your family, not mine."

"Thanks for reminding me. At least it looks like we will gain one we can both love and respect. I love my cousin, but he has been such an ass lately. That protest he allowed outside the plant, as if only Earth had the right to build Starfleet ships. Sure a few jobs will go to Vulcan, but they need them too. Besides they are paying for the ships. Why should their people not build them? As if John Grayson needs more wealth. "

Sara laughed. "None of us need more? I mean after twenty million credits anything else is just… excess."

Harris laughed. "Yes, it is." He grinned. Sara was right as usual. He worked for John because he loved being a butler. However, as a descendent of Jason Grayson albeit on the wrong side of the blanket, he was wealthy in his own right. He had a first class education and he had choices. Yet he loved this work. He got to live in the family home and have none of the responsibilities of it. He grinned. He was more than happy to just be staff.

 

The added bonus was John had no idea they were related. It was amusing at times. Amanda had found out when she was five. Nanny had still been alive then. While she was not related to him, she was fond of him. She treated him like a nephew or godson, never holding the past against him. In many ways he had been closer to her then any of her own family other then Amanda. The others all thought of her as a dotty old woman. He had known better. Like Amanda he learned all he could from her. She ensured he'd be there to help Amanda through some of her early childhood difficulties. He and Sara had helped Nanny show Amanda how to shield without appearing to do so. It was harder than normal shielding because it required surface thoughts to filter through. This allowed telepaths to think they were reading you. He wondered why Amanda had not just been taught to shield. Now he knew. He smiled. It seemed Nanny had known all along. He added clairvoyance to the gifts she had had.

"Harris. Pay attention."

He looked up drawn back from his memories. "Yes, I am sorry, Sara. I was just wondering what she would have thought of Sarek."

Sara grinned. "She would have wondered what he was like in bed."

Harris tried to look appalled but failed as he burst out laughing. "Probably right."

"Now that I have your attention husband, will we be serving cocktails?"

"No, tea. It seems Amanda thinks it best. She is afraid neither she or Sarek have much control otherwise."

"A wise choice given what you have said. I hope you put him in the blue room? The hall still has that creaky floorboard. John really should have it fixed."

"He won't," Harris said laughing. "I suggested it once and he said it was his insurance policy. To protect Amanda."

Grinning, Sara said, "Good thing your grandfather was a scoundrel or Amanda be cold tonight."

"Not with Sarek around. Maybe I should suggest a shotgun wedding?"

"John would shoot Sarek first."

"Yes, that does worry me. I am afraid it may cause a rift between him and Amanda. You know Marie will just follow his lead."

"If that happens Harris, she will still have us."

He hugged her. "True, But I am not certain I could take the Vulcan heat."

 

 

Part 8

 

"Jack calm down."

"How could this have happened? For god's sake he is an alien! A damn Vulcan! Damn it. I will not allow this. There is no way I will allow my little girl to become property," Jack Grayson said.

"Are you worried about that? Or are you more concerned that it is an alien that has captivated Amanda?" Maria asked.

"That Sarek is a walking freezer! He looks at humans like they are bugs. He can not have any warm feelings for Amanda. He is using her to gain an advantage."

"Jack, what advantage could he possibly gain?" Maria asked.

"He will offer to let her go if I fall in line with his 'suggestions,'" Jack said, pacing as he dressed. "Think about it. No way will I allow this relationship and he knows it. Besides you forget about the will."

"What has that to do with anything?" his wife asked, clearly not seeing the problem.

Jack looked exasperated. He tried to calm down. "Amanda's husband gains control of her shares if she is under thirty when she marries. She will regain control after that birthday, but that is ten years away. He could effectively stop any plans I have for the company. She has over twenty percent."

"I doubt he knows about that," Maria said, looking a little uncertain.

"Vulcans never leave anything to chance. Even if I did not hate his pointy eared... He just… Maria, I cannot stand that Vulcan. How could she ... A Vulcan." He seemed to shake.

 

His wife came to his side. "Listen, Jack, this is all speculation. Perhaps only rumor. You know Amanda has always been fascinated with other cultures. I hope this is just a stage. She is only twenty. I doubt she is serious. Don't lose your temper." Her hand rested on his arm. "Remain calm. Read Sarek. Find out what he intends to do. Read Amanda. It could be she is just infatuated. After all he is distinguished looking. He is, however, old enough to be her father. I doubt she realizes he has any... plans. In many ways, Amanda is still very innocent and naive. You know the press exploits everything she does."

Jack took a deep breath. "I will try. But I will not allow it. If she chooses him…"

 

Maria shivered knowing full well Jack was capable of turning his back on his only child. It always came down to the company with Jack – that and appearances. He barely tolerated Amanda's choice of education. Only her gift for language and culture mollified him only because it proved useful. She sighed wondering if Amanda had any idea how deeply her father loathed Sarek. The fact that Sarek was well spoken and powerful in his own right hardly helped matters. While Maria had no idea of his place in Vulcan society, it was clear he was someone very important. She suspected he was far more then he let Earth see. She did not believe her daughter had any idea what she was getting herself into.

 

She was also mind blind. She sighed knowing full well Jack had originally married her to enhance the line. She loved her husband. She knew he cared for her in his way. Yet it was, and always had been, an unequal relationship. Fragile in a way she never understood. She always had to be loyal. He tolerated nothing less. Even if it meant turning her back on her daughter, she not lose him. She already failed to give him the child he wished. Yet he had been a good father to Amanda. It was just he had always been disappointed that she was not skilled in business or rather took no interest in it. She finished helping tie his bow tie. "Jack, Amanda loves you and she is not going to run off."

Jack relaxed. Maria was right. Amanda loved this home and she never left Earth. After all she did not even take pleasure cruises preferring to vacation in the wilds on Earth. She was, in that respect, Nanny's child. Perhaps he was too harsh on the old lady. If she instilled a deep love and commitment to Earth, then that was a tie Amanda not easily sever. He relaxed thinking how enjoyable it would be to send that arrogant, pointy-eared Vulcan away. Ambassador or not, he was of little consequence.

 

 

Part 9

 

Amanda knew tonight was very important. She opened her wardrobe. There were many outfits there, all beautiful and all chosen with care for her work or to help her father in his business. She stepped inside and went to the very back. She placed her palm against a panel and it sprung open. She quickly imputed a code. The door opened revealing a hidden compartment. Carefully, she removed the outfit.

 

It was green with blue ribbons running along the long sleeves. Ancient designs were woven into the fine cashmere like material. She knew this outfit had been made by the master weavers. She had worn it only once – when she attended a clan meeting to be recognized. She looked at it and decided it was perfect. A salute to her past and a way to feel in control. She pulled it out and laid it on the bed. Then she removed the soft doeskin moccasins from their place. Sarek might not approve but they were comfortable and tonight she needed that. She pulled them on and quickly finished dressing. She left her long dark hair down but pulled back into a single braid. She tightened the sash and took a last look at her appearance. She looked calm and composed and nothing like the scared twenty-year-old she was. She would always honor her family and the past. Sarek, however, was her future. Tonight she had to make this clear to her family and to him.

 

Sarek dressed with care. While he was finally managing to contain the Fires, he wondered if he presented a reasonable picture of the Vulcan people this night. He never felt such apprehension or concern. Illogical as it was, he wanted Amanda's family to accept their relationship. He would settle for nothing else. She was his but he had to ensure she was "happy". He knew this state was essential to her psychological well being.

 

He looked at his robes. Deep midnight blue with the green clan markings. It fit him and enhanced his tall broad frame. It was the robe of his standing as clan leader of Vulcan and he had never before worn it on Earth. Tonight it was important. John and Maria Grayson needed to understand he was not a simple Vulcan male seeking to claim their daughter as his own. No, he was Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar, of the House of Surak and no one, least of all a bigoted human, would stop him from claiming his rightful mate.

Sarek and Amanda would be shocked to see that they had dressed to compliment each other. Neither was touching with their bond as Sarek had closed it so they could think clearly. Amanda merely wanted to feel confident and adult. Sarek wanted to make a point. Yet anyone seeing them together would see the perfect combination of male and female. Ying and Yang in its most basic and primitive. No one who would see them this night would miss that they were already together and already impossible to separate. That they were human and Vulcan would be blurred. What was to be seen was the future and it would chill many.

 

Sarek and Amanda had believed this would be a small family gathering. John Grayson, however, had no intention of allowing this. The bells chimed as the first guests arrived. Soon the main dining area was full. This event would make the front page of the papers in the morning and set into motion events that no one could predict or control. A simple family evening would change the galaxy forever. After this evening, the galaxy would know that a human and Vulcan had become bonded.

 

 

Part 10

 

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, sir. The men have replaced the catering crews."

It was almost too easy, this operation. The last minute call to the catering company had been a godsend. He looked at his watch. In four hours, he and his men would be wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. They had all been waiting for the next big party John Grayson threw. Yes, his bastard brother would pay dearly for his lack of consideration to him. He would take his precious heir Amanda and then take John's money and send his niece home in pieces. John the golden child, the deeply loved firstborn legitimate son of Jeremiah Grayson.

Oh, his father had paid for his education and even set up a trust fund, but the company had gone to John. Now Jeremiah had to pay off the Orions so he needed money quickly. So John would pay. Maybe he'd sell Amanda to the slavers, or give her to them as a gift for being so patient. She ought to bring a hefty price. Even if John did not pay, this would surely cause chaos in the company and he could take control. Yes a win-win for him.

 

The Vulcans would not deal with a man that did not save his own child. They were family centered in that regard. He grinned, pleased to think it might even cause the ambassador problems as he was rumored to be shacking up with Amanda. That alone would be worth this action. He had clients that wanted the Earth/Vulcan alliance shattered forever. Yes, this was a gift. The fact that John trusted his company to do the catering… He roared with laughter. He was going to enjoy this. Especially since he, too, would be a hostage so no one would suspect a thing.

 

He had grown very skilled at espionage and assassination. John may be the top in his business but Jeremiah was at the top on Earth. Only the loss of that last shipment of Romulan ale had put that in danger. Even he could not absorb so large a loss quickly. So now he owed dangerous people. He had no choice and cared not even if he did. No, he was about to revenge himself of John, Sarek, and in the process become more wealthy and powerful than his hated sibling.

 

When he delivered this coup, he'd gain a seat on the syndicate, something no outsider had ever done before. He would show the world he was the true Grayson. He hated his name, but he would make it feared. His father would see he was worthy of the name. He looked into the mirror and smiled. {Father I am your son. A bastard, true enough, but I will prove to be your equal in all ways. John is too soft. I am like Grandfather Jacob. A true superior human. We should be ruling the Earth. Not hiding who and what we are. Tonight will prove that!}

There was one thing he had to agree with John though. Why would any woman lower herself to be with a Vulcan? He almost looked forward to cutting Sarek apart for daring to touch a Grayson. Unfortunately, Sarek was worth more alive than dead for now.

 

 

Part 11

 

Harris and Sara helped the crew bring in the food. He was not happy with this turn of events and knew Sarek and Amanda did not need this additional stress. Yet he could do little about it. He was even too busy to warn them. Then again maybe it was best. John could hardly complain about the announcement as all would assume that this is what the party was for. Harris smiled at that.

"Harris are we still serving tea?"

"Hum... Yes, but bring out the Dom Peron as well. It will serve Jack right."

Sara grinned and gave the order. She quickly directed the staff to help. Fortunately they were all used to these impromptu parties.

Outside, the valets began to park the various flitters. They were making a killing in tips. A flitter from the Vulcan consulate pulled up and they were stunned to see Skon get out. He was with several other Vulcans, all who looked powerful. Pete sent a warning to the inside staff. The Vulcans had not been expected and it could put a crimp in the plan.

"Do not worry, Vulcans are peaceful. It will make our jobs a lot easier as no one will want to risk them. In fact, it is better because now we can take Sarek as well," Jeremiah said smiling broadly. "We will let them eat dinner, dance some, relax, then grab our hostages. Do not forget to knock me out and take me. "

"We got the list, sir. We room for four to six hostages. The location is secure."

"Good. Remember if we screw up, we are all dead. If we pull it off, we will be rich and powerful beyond your dreams."

"Yes, sir." But the thug could dream big. He smiled. "I had better go make sure the food is good and hot."

~~**~~

John and Maria went down to greet their guests. It seemed everyone had come. For once John was grateful to have a brother who could produce a five-star meal in hours. He went to his side. "Good work, Jerry."

"I could hardly refuse. The chance to serve so many distinguished people."

"Yes. Earth's top leaders will be here. No way can Sarek do this thing. He will have to back down or risk an incident. Even better, the senior Vulcans will learn you do not cross John Grayson."

 

Sarek headed down to the main dining area. Amanda had said she would meet him there. As he entered the hall he heard the music and the guests. His com went off. He withdrew it and listened. "No, sir. Amanda requested a private family meeting. Clearly John Grayson hopes to use this gathering to force me to let Amanda go… No, Father, I will never let her go. She belongs to me," Sarek said firmly. He shut his com and went to the dinning area.

 

There was a hush as he entered. Everyone was looking at him. He moved with the grace of a lematya and he looked like a predator rather than the calm,  
civilized Vulcan they expected to see.

 

Maria looked up and almost gasped in shock. There was a magnetism to Sarek and she could see why Amanda was drawn to him. She moved closer to John suddenly afraid.

 

Sarek moved directly to them and raised his had in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper," he said formally.

John started. "Thank...thank you. You as well." Clearly not understanding the form, he attempted the salute but his fingers would not do it. Sarek said nothing but nodded.

"I thought Amanda would be with you," Maria said attempting to break the tension.

"No, Mrs. Grayson. She will join us. It would be improper for us to be together just yet. Only couples who are publicly acknowledged as bonded may do so."

John stiffened. Maybe Sarek took this as acceptance? He looked at his wife who clearly had the same thought. "Bonded? I thought you were here to discuss the trade agreement." This lie was the best John could come up with.

"Indeed. I believe Vulcan has made its position clear. That has no bearing on why we are here. Though I am pleased my father was invited," Sarek said. He was of it enjoying the discomfort Amanda's parents suffered, despite the illogic of the thought. They had tried to use the situation. Instead it would serve his wishes. After tonight all would know Amanda was his.

 

Skon walked over and Sarek greeted him formally. Skon, in turn, greeted Amanda's parents. Soon all were conversing on general subjects.

 

Despite himself, John was impressed with the tone. He glanced at the time. Amanda should be arriving in moments. He smiled. Surely this would show she was human. In this house she was the most human.

 

 

Part 12

 

Amanda began to walk down the hallway. She heard the guests arrive. Looking out the window she swallowed hard. It seemed her father was determined to try to break them up. She was under no illusion. This was not an engagement party. When the flitter carrying Skon and the other Vulcans arrived she shivered. They looked so formally dressed. She was for a moment terrified. Was she properly dressed? She was proud of her heritage and she would show it off. She straightened and descended the stairs. The room fell silent as she came down. John looked up and almost choked. There was no way that was his little girl!

 

Sarek looked up and for a brief moment he smiled before slamming his expression blank once more. He dropped his shields and sent reassurance {You look most pleasing, Amanda.} Sarek's eyes, however, were pure fire. That he could not hide and Amanda flushed.

 

Skon looked at his daughter and raised a brow. She was stunning. There was  
no other word for it. He noticed the startled expressions on both their faces. Neither had intended to match the other. Yet looking at them there was no doubt that they were paired.

She broke out into a visible smile. The expression was radiant and the crowd began to whisper. Many looked from Amanda to Sarek and back. It was noted that the dress Amanda wore complimented Sarek's more formal attire while clearly being from Earth in design.

"John, they match," Maria said shocked. She had never seen that gown and it was extraordinary. "How did she manage that?"

"Maria, I think... " John stammered. He could hardly speak. His little girl had transformed into a beautiful woman. A woman who clearly was fascinated the Vulcan ambassador whose eyes never left her. He moved to her side as if he had every right. Rules or not, he was claiming her and John was to stunned to stop it.

Maria watched as Sarek walked purposefully to Amanda. People stepped out of his way clearing his path. Several Vulcans bowed their heads. This she noted but ignored as she knew no one was going to keep Sarek from Amanda. It was clear in every step he took. His look said, she is mine; get out of my way.

Harris looked over and smiled. Sara looked shocked. There was no mistaking the possessive look Sarek was giving Amanda. She simply walked down the stairs apparently not even noticing the room was full of people. She was only looking at Sarek and it seemed she almost wanted to run to his side. {Sarek you look wonderful,} she said as she took his left hand.

 

He held it to her palm up. For a moment he drew her close offering her two fingers. She smiled and touched them with her own. Touch that included both peoples accepted practices. He drew away his breath ragged. .{Help me or I will carry you back upstairs.} Amanda began to laugh. The sound was pure and broke the room's tension.

 

John looked over at Skon. "She is too young."

"Amanda is my daughter, Mr. Grayson. She has made her choice. Perhaps it is best to be united in this. She will be well cared for. You have my word."

John stiffened. He been out maneuvered and he knew it.

"I do not approve. However, you are right. It would do me more harm to publicly object at this time. Perhaps a joint announcement of their engagement?" {I can break them up later. Engagements end everyday.}

Maria sagged in relief. She had been certain John would make a scene.

"That would be prudent. Details can be explained later," Skon said, understanding that this would be best. Time enough later to explain that they were already permanently bound. Let John Grayson have his engagement party. They would soon learn that Amanda belonged to Sarek and Sarek belonged to Vulcan.

John Grayson took a champagne flute and glared at Harris. He clearly was in on this. He raised a glass. After a moment he had silence. "Gentle beings, welcome to my home. As you can clearly guess, tonight is a special night. I give you my daughter, Amanda Grayson, and her future husband, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

Amanda and Sarek turned. Neither had expected this public announcement; both, however, covered it quickly. There was a moment of stunned silence and then a polite if reserved applause. This announcement was the last thing most had expected to hear and many were almost to stunned to react. Only the Vulcans seemed unruffled.

Maria moved forward and kissed her daughter's cheeks as if this had all been planned out. Amanda was stunned but felt her mother's acceptance if not her approval. She hugged her back. John decided to make the best of this while he could. No sense wasting a chance like this. He smiled ruefully. The publicity alone would be worth millions. He looked at Amanda who clearly had no intention of leaving Sarek's side or even releasing his hand. Sarek pulled her to his side. She was tucked under his arm protectively in a completely dominate and protective posture. One he had never seen any Vulcan display. Sarek straightened and stepped back, clearly trying to regain some control. His actions, however, enchanted the humans there.

 

To Sarek it was logical, as many had converged on them to give well wishes now that the shock was wearing off. However, to the women there it was romantic. The men understood it as a back-off-she-is-my-woman kind of sign. Sarek had just become real and alive to them. He gained more respect in that short action then he would have with a hundred speeches because now they believed he was a living being not just a Vulcan computer. The announcement caused a stir of conversation.

"Everyone a toast to the happy couple," John said. His smile, however, did not reach his eyes. Many a cynic would believe that this was just a stunt to regain his lost contracts. John looked at Amanda and wondered how he was going to salvage his business.

 

 

Part 13

 

{Sarek...I am afraid.}

{Amanda it will be all right. Smile. This is a party to celebrate our union.}

{My father is using this. I think he thinks it can be used as a publicity stunt.}

Sarek's brow rose. {It does not matter Amanda. We will be as one. In time he will come to understand.}

Amanda smiled and allowed him to lead her out to dinner.

The crowds followed them in. Amanda was seated between her father and Sarek. Her mother took a seat on the right side of her husband. Skon, T `Lara and his aide were seated opposite. The group settled and John Grayson said a short prayer. Amanda knew it was just for appearances. "May we find unity and peace. May this feast be blessed. Amen." Amanda however closed her eyes and hoped for once she was wrong and that her father desired peace.

 

The dinner began as soon as everyone was seated. Sarek was amazed at the variety of food that was served. While some was clearly from Earth or her colonies there were many varieties of fruits and vegetables dishes. He served Amanda as the food selections were presented. As was custom he said nothing. Amanda was glad as it gave her a chance to listen in on other conversations. Her own hearing was exceptional but Sarek's was fantastic. She smiled as she listened using his hearing. She blushed at the comments. The conversation was almost as bad as her classroom.

"Did you see them? Amanda looked like she was ready to devour him."

"Really, Chantal, he is a Vulcan."

"Maybe, but I would not kick him out of my bed."

"Chantal, really. Vulcans are not human. He is an alien! I doubt he'd have any idea how to make love to a human."

"I think I would love to teach and train him. Jena, he is one hot male, Vulcan or not."

"Who would want to do an alien? I am not into kinky sex."

"Since when?" her sister asked laughing.

Sarek's brow went up as he saw Amanda blush. {Sarek, when can we leave?} she sent as she took a sip of her water.

{What is kinky ,Amanda? Have I done something wrong? Do you need to train me?} He was eating as he sent the message. He looked totally innocent.

She turned bright red and choked on her water. Sarek looked concerned. {Are you well?}

"I am all right." Amanda said

"Are you ok honey." Maria asked.

"Yes, I just drank the water too quickly." She wiped her mouth and took an other drink.{Sarek if you get anymore trained. I think I would die of pleasure.} To get even she sent a mental picture of her loving him. She also picked up a piece of green kiwi fruit and genteelly nibbled it.

 

Sarek saw her put the fruit in her mouth. That along with the image she sent made him instantly aroused. The tips of his ears turned bright green and she smiled and finished the fruit taking another and casually repeating the action.

 

Skon noticed and looked sharply between the two. T' Lara looked away she did not wish to acknowledge her son's weakness.

 

Sarek regained control with great difficulty. He looked at Amanda his look promising she would pay for that.

 

{I look forward to it.}

{Perhaps, my dear, it is you who needs training.}

T' Lara saw the look her son was giving his bond mate. If those looks were true then Sarek was suffering from the Fires. She looked away and to Skon. {Skon, our son is in the Fires.}

{I think that is very possible. If so, his control will not last.}

{Sarek and Amanda should be secluded.}

{Indeed, my aduna. I doubt the Graysons realize what all this means. They are merely human and see this union through their own customs.}

{Then let us hope this evening is short. If the blood fever begins, we will have to remove them both.}

{We will wait. Amanda knows what is happening. She will protect her bond mate.}

"She must., T' Lara said aloud clearly concerned. She dipped her head Skon offered two fingers in support.

"All will be well," he said softly. She touched his fingers as she regained control.{I will meditate on this. He is my son.}

{Our son. We will keep him and our daughter safe.}

 

He rubbed her fingers.

Sarek looked up but then away.

 

 

Part 14

 

The meal proceeded without incident after that. The feast sated everyone's appetites for food and drink. Skon had to admit John Grayson appeared to be "putting a good face on it", as humans would say. He watched Amanda who had stopped teasing Sarek. It was clear that the by play had not been intended to make him lose total control. Skon had to wonder if Sarek had any idea what he had gotten himself into. Even he who had been bonded for over seventy-five years was enchanted with the young human. He who would admit privately to himself alone, that T'Lara was the most important and the most perfect female he had ever known. Skon had a certain apprehension that his logical son would not be the one running that relationship. Then again, he looked at his own wife. What male ever did?

The dinner concluded and the group was escorted to the main ballroom. As they entered there was the soft music of a full band. Sarek walked with Amanda at his side.

 

John came over to his daughter. "Come dance with your father."

 

Amanda had little option so she went out onto the floor with John.

"Why him?"

Unprepared Amanda said nothing for a moment. "Why all this? I only intended to tell you and mother tonight. Father, I am not leaving him. Nothing you say or do can change that. We are bonded and we are one."

"Engagements end everyday. It will be a nine day wonder. I forbid you to marry him."

"I love you, Father. Do not make me choose."

"He is not even human. He is a Vulcan. He will never say he loves you."

 

"Have you ever even told mother that?" Amanda shot back. "Sarek and I are bonded. In time we will marry. I will never willingly leave him. If we are apart I would die. He is my heart and soul. I know you do not approve and cannot understand. Sarek loves me. He may never say it," she paused a tear falling, "yet he shows it. We're building a future together. Think, Father. This could be the beginning of a new stronger Earth / Vulcan alliance."

"Amanda, I am a businessman. I know you don't always agree with me. This time, however, I am right. You would be his property. He would own all you have. He could stop you from coming home. Lord, child, he could hide you away in a harem and we could not protect you."

"Father," she said sadly, "I trust Sarek. If owning me brings him peace, if he needs that control to be happy, I give it to him freely. I know you think it is strange, alien. Yet is it so different than you and mother?"

"Yes, damn it, it is. You mother is free to leave!" He almost shouted that. Fortunately the music was loud and the floor was now covered with dancers.

"If you think that, then you are a fool. She loves you, Father. She would never leave you willingly. The chains that bind her are love. She needs you even if you never needed her. I need Sarek. He makes me whole and feel at peace. Accept it, please."

John Grayson said nothing but took her back to her mother and the others as the dance ended. Amanda went to Sarek's side as he handed her a flute of water. She sipped the cool liquid. Sarek watched her aware she was upset. He wished he understood why she was suddenly so unhappy. Amanda set the glass down as a slow waltz began. She took Sarek's hand and said, "Dance with me, please."

Sarek stepped forward and took her hand. He led her to the dance floor. With fluid grace he pulled Amanda into his arms.

Harris quickly motioned for the music to begin again as it had stopped when they realized who was going to be dancing. A slow haunting melody began.

"Amanda, what troubles thee?"

Amanda moved closer into his arms. "Hold me. Never let me go," was all she said. She blocked the bond thinking of a myriad of foolish childhood dreams.

Sarek held her and they danced slowly. Not a single eye looked away. It was impossible given the design of their clothing to see where one began and the other ended. The colors mixed and matched like the sky reaching down to touch the Earth. The crowd was hushed, even more shocked now then at the announcement. It was clear this was no political or publicity stunt. Several alien factions looked on wondering what this alliance could and would mean to the balance of power in the Federation. Many businessmen and woman wondered what it would do to the economy of Earth. There was a sudden chill, as it became clear that this was a union that could last a lifetime. A fact that many would wish away.

"Amanda we are bonded. I will never let you leave me. I will hold you safe in my arms forever," Sarek said. "You belong to me. I have taken you into my care. "

Amanda smiled once more reassured. Unlike her father she had no fears about trusting Sarek. It was this possessiveness that gave her comfort and peace. Because regardless of what might happen, he would hold on to her and make certain she was safe and secure. He would make her happy too. Love was not an emotion he could easily embrace but he would always be there for her. That was more than her father had done and far more then her mother had. She was content.

"No one will ever take me from you," Amanda vowed.

 

{I am yours forever and always Sarek. I shall never leave you or let anyone take me from you,}Amanda repeated silently.

 

Part 15

 

As the dance ended they stood together for a moment. Just then there was a loud crash. Everyone turned and froze.

"Everyone remain where you are," a masked man said.

{Sarek?}

{Remain calm,} Sarek sent, his eyes immediately scanning the scene. There were six visible assailants. {No harm shall come to you.}

The men motioned for everyone to move to the center of the dance floor. John Grayson took his wife's hand and pushed her behind him. Skon and T' Lara moved with casual grace but each followed Sarek's example and were looking for a weakness.

{Skon, this could trigger Sarek's Fires}

{Amanda is near. She will keep him calm, T' Lara. Look for a weakness we can exploit.} Skon too was concerned, but panic would not do.

"Stay behind me, Maria," John whispered. After Amanda's accusations he was sensitive perhaps for the first time on how little he had given her. He did love her and he was going to keep her safe. He looked at Amanda and was surprised to see Sarek to had subtlety shifted so his body was protecting Amanda's. A brief flicker of respect came into his mind. He wondered what this was about.

"All right, everyone. No one will be injured if you do as we say," the man said. One began moving from person to person taking credits, jewelry, key cards and other valuables. Somehow, however, Amanda thought it was too staged, too contrived. She looked around and noticed the shoes the men were wearing. Where was the hired staff? Then it hit her; the attackers were the ones who had been serving the dinner. She quickly looked for Harris and Sara. With a sigh of relief she saw them being brought into the room. Harris had a large bruise forming on his jaw. Sara had tears in her eyes. Clearly he had tried to fight.

 

Amanda tried to go to them but Sarek's strong hands stopped her. "No, Amanda Stay close. Do not let them see you care. It would endanger your friends." He spoke softly so only she could hear.

Amanda stopped realizing he was right. She turned and buried her face against his chest. She was terrified but fought the fear back. Sarek sent calm reassurance through their bond even as rage threatened to overwhelm his controls. He looked at John Grayson at first wondering if he was behind this action. The fear and the way John shielded his wife told him this was no staged act. At least not one he had set into motion.

 

Looks passed from one Vulcan to the other. They all shifted to stand between Skon and T' Lara. Soran looked at Sarek and began to move toward him. Sarek shook his head, yet the action was noted and a masked man came up behind him and hit him across the back of the head. Soran collapsed onto the floor.

"I said remain where you are. This is not a game, people. The next time someone acts so foolishly I may not be so forgiving. Bind and gag him, and put him in the other room."

Two men picked up Soran and dragged him out. "Okay, here is what we are going to do. You will follow my instructions to the letter or I will shoot you."

John Grayson had enough. He stepped forward. "What do you want?"

He was rewarded with a rifle butt to the gut. He doubled over. "What do you think, rich boy? Money and power. But for now, we will settle on hostages. Kyle, Damon grab our guests."

Two men moved forward and one grabbed Maria, the other moved to Sarek and Amanda.

 

Sarek shifted ready to do battle as the fire began to stir. Amanda immediately grabbed his arm. "No, you cannot do this."

"Listen to the girl, Vulcan. This is no time for you to discover you have balls."

Amanda flinched at the vulgar language but fear spread through her. Sarek was in the Fires and these actions could seem like a challenge to him. His every instinct was to protect her and to fight to prove he was worthy. Both her hands took his and she tried to radiate her love, calm and her belief that he was superior. If Sarek had ever doubted his choice in that moment it was gone. He felt the Fires bank and he could see clearly once more. Everything in him said attack and defend his mate. Yet he felt her calm and her confidence in him. He had to think, to calculate. The men were armed. A direct assault would only lead to his death and likely Amanda's as well.

 

T'Lara almost sagged in relief as Sarek seemed to relax. She looked at Skon and could tell he too was ready to attack. If Sarek had moved on the attacker, Skon too would have fought. She suddenly feared for both. She had never sensed such anger and rage from her mate. He was a calm civilized Vulcan yet the threat to her and his family stripped it away in moments. Sarek's rage and anger she could understand. He was in the Fires. Yet Skon was not. She suddenly feared that perhaps Vulcans were not as logical and civilized as she believed. Especially since she was calculating how many steps it would take to eliminate the guard by the door. She was grateful for the years in the diplomatic corps, for no one seeing them would guess that they each were contemplating violence.

 

Skon took a deep breath and tried to calm his rage. He felt T'Lara flinch. He was enraged that any would dare threaten his family. For once he wished he were human. He had to admit John Grayson had acted with valour, if foolishly placed. He suppressed his fear and concentrated on anger. He would need the anger if he had to fight. He saw the Fires leap into Sarek's eyes. These humans had no idea how dangerous he could be in this state. Any threat or challenge would be met with deadly force. Sarek could not be expected to think logically at this time. His every drive would be to protect his bond mate. Skon watched and relaxed as Amanda caught Sarek and held him to her. He could almost see her willing Sarek to calm down.

"You, Vulcan, get your pointy eared self over there." Sarek was shoved forward. He spun around but froze as a gun was held to Amanda's head. "I wouldn't. I would have no problem shooting this bitch. Don't worry, you are both going along. After all we would not want to separate you from your pet human. I wonder how good she is. Must be a hot piece to stir a Vulcan. Maybe I will have me some later."

"Sarek, no," Amanda said as he began to move. He was rewarded with a blow to his midsection directly over his heart. He collapsed and Amanda tried to go to him. The thug grabbed her and slapped her hard across the face. Sarek roared and lunged forward. He was struck on the back of the head and fell out cold.

 

T'Lara almost collapsed in relief and fear. If he was out cold, he could not attack.

"Well, well. Maybe he does care," the man said laughing. "Take them. Lady, if you fight us I will skin him alive in front of you." He pushed Amanda after the men who dragged Sarek out. Amanda had no doubt he would do it so she followed meekly behind unwilling to risk Sarek's life. He turned to John handing him a note. "Read this. Follow each and every instruction and we may give them back. If not, I will send them back to you in pieces." With that they were all gone.

 

 

Part 16

 

John Grayson rose with care. His breath was slowly returning. He looked up to see Harris offering him a hand. He grasped it and was pulled to his feet.

"They took Marie, Amanda, Sarek and Jeremiah along with that Soran fellow," Harris said. "Are you all right?"

"Hell, no, but I will live. Get me security now."

"Sir, Jonas and Davis are both dead. They were shot in the head. They must have been killed during dinner when they made their rounds," Harris explained.

The Earth ambassador came over. "Starfleet will begin an immediate search."

Skon said nothing, merely called his remaining aides over. Quietly he gave instructions and they slipped out. He and T'Lara joined the others. "Perhaps it would be wise to know the demands?"

John Grayson stood straighter. "Yes, of course." He opened the note.

100 million credits in gold latinum . Delivered to the old Presidio. An immediate and complete withdrawal of Vulcan from the Federation. The Vulcans will leave Earth within 12 hours.

John handed the letter to Skon. He almost collapsed. He was a wealthy man and he would pay, but that high of a ransom was beyond even his ability to gather quickly. His shares in the Grayson shipyards and shipping might bring 50 million but the rest would be beyond him. He had no liquid assets equalling that value. He mentally calculated he could raise maybe 10 million by the deadline. He was pale and drawn. "I can raise 10 million," John said, "maybe by the deadline."

 

"John, I am sorry we can not allow you to pay this ransom," the Federation president said. "We cannot negotiate with terrorists."

Skon looked at John. "We will provide the remaining amount. Mr. President. They have taken our families. We will do what we must to bring them back."

John's head jerked up. That was over 90 million credits. "You can raise that much in 12 hours?"

Skon looked at him. "Yes. It will take most of our liquid assets."

The humans looked stunned. "You mean Vulcan will pay to get the hostages back?" John asked

"No, Vulcan will not pay."

"Ambassador, forgive me but you just said we would pay." the president said.

Skon looked at his wife who was visibly shaken. He held his fingers to her. She touched them and nodded her agreement. "T'Lara and I will pay to bring our children home. We will see that they are all safe." With that he turned to leave.

"How can you?"

Skon turned and faced John Grayson. "Wealth is merely a tool Mr. Grayson. It is used to better our people's lives. We live we serve. I have used my family's funds for Vulcan for over 75 years. I regret now it must be used for selfish reasons. There is no choice as my daughter and son must be brought safely home."

John Grayson looked stunned as did the others around them. Skon spoke of the money as if it had little importance. Looking at Skon and T'Lara he noticed for the first time the richness of their robes. He had believed that they were robes of state provided by the Vulcan government. Clearly this was not the case. He recalled the jewels T'Lara had been wearing. She had not fought to protect them so he had believed they had little value. Now he wondered if his assumptions about Sarek and his family were really off. If over 90 million was only liquid assets . How wealthy were they? He listened as the government officials assured him and Skon that everything would be done to bring home their families. He looked up and Harris handed him a drink.

"Sir, If you need… we have a little set aside."

"Thank you, Harris. I think we can make it." He was touched but looked down ashamed now of his past actions to the couple.

 

 

Part 17

 

Sarek was bound and tossed into the back of a dark van with Soran. The thugs pushed Amanda and Maria in behind them. The one who had taken a liking to Amanda tied her and Marie's hands in front of them.

"Sit down and be quiet. If you try anything I will shoot the green elves." He clearly thought he was charming.

 

Amanda noticed that Jeremiah was tied but his hands were behind his back. The thugs seemed to be ignoring him. Amanda wondered if they did not consider the human male a threat. She noticed he seemed almost calm and relaxed. Given his high strung nature, this quiet was out of character. She shivered wondering if he knew more then he was letting on. Amanda longed to check on Sarek and Soran but was afraid that their captors would hurt them. Only her bond to Sarek reassured her he was alive. Yet, she had no way of checking Soran. He appeared to be breathing but she could not be certain. The vehicles were traveling at high speeds away from the city.

 

~~**~~

The Vulcans entered their compound and immediately went to the armory. With little regard for their peaceful reputation the guards gathered stun weapons and phasers. They changed into dark, stealth-like clothing and went to wait for the ambassador's return. The Vulcans began to communicate with a ship in orbit. Scans of the area had begun; however, the weather had turned and it was  
interfering.

 

~~**~~

Maria was afraid. She moved closer to Amanda to protect her. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She wished she could hold her daughter close to her; however, the bonds made it impossible. She looked over at Jeremiah almost glad he was there. He had always been a friend and he would be an ally if they got a chance to escape. The vehicle stopped and the thugs poured out dragging their hostages along. The hostages were hauled out of the van into the pouring rain. They had been driving for over an hour. The wind blew and Maria heard the waves crash against the shore. The smell of the sea air was strong and Amanda wondered why they had been brought to the coast.

"Move! We have a boat to catch," the thug said

Amanda wanted to resist but the gun held on the others made that option dangerous. She knew once they were at sea their escape was less likely.

"Would it not be easier if you unbound Soran and Sarek's legs. They could walk then. I assume you want us all to go to that launch over there," she said calmly.

"A good point, lady. Untie their legs. They are not going to try to run. If they do, shoot to women. Besides the only place to escape to is the ocean and I doubt they can swim."

Maria looked at the thug. "Why would they be able to swim. Vulcan is a desert. Word is, they don't even use water showers." She clearly could not imagine a Vulcan swimming.

The thug laughed. "Well, a sonic one works well enough but there something special about a hot tub or hot shower. Maybe you ladies and I will enjoy one later."

Amanda looked at him with contempt. "You could force us. But we would not find joy in it."

"Sure you would. I am human. I mean how good can a Vulcan be, anyway? What do they do for foreplay, tell you the periodic table of elements?"

"Oh, you know that do you?" Amanda mocked. She was angry that any would disparage her new family and friends.

That flippant remark got her a hard slap across the face. She stumbled back over Soran and into Sarek. Their contact and her fear roused him awake. Sarek's first conscious thought was fear. And pain. Not his own but Amanda's. His eyes flew open and he was staring at her back. {T'hy'la, what has happened?}

Amanda was startled but her cry was laughed at. She had stumbled and tripped over Soran and landed with her back to Sarek. She recovered. {We have been kidnapped. Soran, my mother, Jeremiah, and us.}

{Jerremiah?}

{The chef. He and his company handled the dinner. But Sarek, I think he is involved in this. He is too calm and composed.}

{You are calm?}

{I am scared to death. He is always flighty and overly dramatic. If he was totally silent and in shock that be one thing. He seems to be… almost enjoying the terror they are inflicting on us.}

{I will be certain to include that in my calculations.} Sarek knew that they be scanning the area for them. The storm might, however, cause delays.

{Sarek you can not fight them all. We are going out to sea.}

{Good, then they will not expect anything.}

{Sarek, please,} Amanda pleaded. {I cannot lose you. Fight the fever.}

Sarek smiled coldly in the darkness. Amanda could not see it. {I will keep you safe.}

Soran awoke as Amanda tripped over him. He tried to rise but found he could not use his arms. Unlike humans, Vulcan's night vision was advanced. He noted their location and shivered. He was cold and wounded but determined to get free so he could get Sarek and his bond mate to safety. He considered Amanda worthy of his leader and would just as easily die for her as he would for Sarek. She was showing considerable spirit if not tact when dealing with their captors.

~~**~~

The police were baffled. They had no clues to who had taken the hostages. Starfleet intelligence was equally baffled. They all were, of course, chagrined to know that Amanda and Sarek had become engaged and no one knew. The president had a few choice words to say to his intelligence division. The Federation president was also chewing out his people. John Grayson, however, was unconcerned about their egos. His only concern was gathering as much money as quickly as he could. He did not care that they had said he could not negotiate. He would do what ever it took to get his family back. He was resolved to do this. At the bank he looked at his long time friend, Henry Babich.

"Look I don't care it takes or what has to be mortgaged. I need that money and I need it now."

"John be serious, I cannot lend you 100 million."

"Damn it, Henry, those mad men have my family."

"John, I am sorry. I would if I could even if it meant my job. Hell, the board would not care. You know they'd jump at a chance at the shipyards. John, we have been ordered by the president not to loan or give you funds."

"What!" he roared

"It is too much money. It would destabilize Earth's economy not to mention giving in to terrorists."

 

"Henry, they said if they did not get the money they would send them back in pieces."

"John, I am sorry, but they are likely already dead."

"Damn you, Henry," John said. "I will not forget this."

Henry shivered as John spun and left the room. His bank was the third John Grayson had visited. All had turned him down. He watched his friend of over 30 years leave and knew he and his bank had not only lost an account but made a bitter enemy.

John had never considered he would be turned down for the funds. He was shaken to his core that his government would write off Maria and Amanda. He wondered if Skon had expected this and if this was why they had offered to pay all the ransom. He was going to have to swallow his pride and beg them to help save his family. He knew deep down that they had no intention of leaving the situation in the hands of humans. Sarek was too important to them. He had never intended to interfere. He believed that it was their right to save their son as it was his to find a way to free his wife and daughter. Now it seemed he was dependant on their good will. He slumped into the back of the flitter.

"Ken, take me to the Vulcan Compound." He would not be beholden to them. He was determined. If he had to take their money he would. Yet he would give them the same terms he would have the bank. No, he would give them any terms they wanted. If they wanted all he had he would sign it over. He would not lose Maria, admitting to himself that Amanda was already lost to him. Not to the terrorist but to Sarek. He bowed his head. He'd known from the look on Skon's face that they would never let Amanda go now. What ever this bonding was it was vital to Sarek's well being. If it had not been as unemotional and logical as Vulcans were they would save Sarek and find him a new bond mate. That was the logical thing to do if it did not matter. Something about T'Lara `s manner said Sarek was in danger and they needed Amanda to save him. As if she and Sarek shared some connection. John wondered but put it out of his mind. He did not wish to think of Amanda as being bound to a Vulcan. He would deal with that when she was home safe and sound. He had a rueful smile as he considered how the president would react to learning that the Vulcans and Skon in particular given his passive ways, had gained control of Earth's largest shipyards. John thought it might almost be worth it to see his face. His expression hardened. He would save his family and keep his shipyard if it meant working 12 hours a day for the next 30 years he pay the Vulcans back.

 

 

Part 18

 

Sarek was dragged to his feet he and Soran were led on board the launch. He noted that Amanda was correct their captors were being careful with the Human male. While they shoved and pushed Amanda, Soran and himself they took more care with the other two humans. Clearly they were considered with contempt. Yet, Amanda's mother was older and human. She just might be gaining a little respect for that. She was even more delicate in appearance than her daughter. She looked terrified and was crying softly. Unlike her daughter she was totally passive. Once they all were on board they headed out to a small boat. The waves were choppy and the weather had turned cold. Amanda shivered and knew Sarek and Skon must be freezing. Her mother was almost totally still as if she was in shock. Sarek looked up at the men. "The women are cold and wet."

"Your point, Vulcan?"

"If they become ill and die you will have no bargaining chips."

There was a cold look on the one called Pete's face. He removed a thermal blanket and covered Maria. "Sorry, Vulcan we only have one."

Sarek looked at Amanda. "Give her my cloak."

"Sarek, no. You will freeze to death."

"I will be fine. My bio controls will adapt."

Soran looked sharply. He knew even with his cloak he was having a hard time regulating his body temperature. Why did Sarek want his cloak off? He was concerned for his bond mate but even this was illogical. Unless he wanted to be free of the heavy garment. Looking at his long time friend he noted his slight nod. Sarek had a plan.

{Trust me, Amanda,} Sarek sent.

She shivered then was blessedly warm. She inhaled his rich scent. The smell that was uniquely Sarek – cinnamon and sandalwood Just this smell calmed her. She wondered if it was because of the bond or because of the Vulcan. He had such confidence about him.

 

The launch pulled up along side an old fashioned freighter. Amanda knew that many of these old ships had been converted into floating living quarters. Often whole families lived on them. This one, however, clearly was not such a ship. They were all untied to climb up the ladder. Maria and Jeremiah went first followed by Soran, Amanda and Sarek. They were at the top and brutally hauled the rest of the way on board. Amanda was grateful for her soft moccasins as she could feel the deck beneath her feet. While she had little traction this aided her on her balance. Her mother on the other hand stumbled. A tall man caught her and laughed.

"Look here mates, this rich bitch just fell into me arms." There was laughter all around but Amanda was enraged. She flew at the man kicking him in the leg to free her mother. Sarek and Soran took note of the distraction and turned on two more crew.

 

They had not expected this and a free for all erupted. Sarek calmly blocked the blows aimed at his head and spinning his attacker around used the Vulcan nerve pinch to render him harmless. Soran too, had taken his man down. As they turned the question of Jeremiah's loyalty appeared to be answered as he slugged the man closest to him.

 

Despite this help, they soon found themselves surrounded. Pete got up and slapped Maria to the deck. He held a gun to Amanda's head. "You know you are almost too much trouble, girl. You will be fun to break."

Sarek could not move or he would risk her death. He felt a deep fear. The ship lurched and he slipped. As he stood up another crewman slugged him.

"Enough! We need to get under cover. The waves will wash us off this tub."

The group was pushed forward toward a cabin. As they approached it a wave crashed against the side. In the last 10 minutes the storm had begun to gain force.

Sarek was shoved hard and he stumbled as the ship lurched. He lost his footing and was thrown against a bulk head.

"Get up. We need to get inside."

He stood and stumbled forward once more. He managed to catch Amanda as she fell.

"Ah that is sweet," Pete mocked. "But it is me she'll be sleeping with later."

Sarek spun around and attacked him. The thought of that animal touching Amanda stripped away all reason. He was hit hard in the gut and he went flying . His body hit the rail and he was flung backward over the railing.

"Sarek!" Amanda shouted as she ran to the rail. Maria snapped out of her stupor and caught her, refusing to allow her to go overboard. "Sarek!" Amanda shouted. Soran was too stunned to react.

 

They were pushed inside a cabin and the door closed. Amanda pounded on it as Maria tried to calm her. Soran was shoved into the next one and hit over the head before he could react. Jeremiah was slammed into the last one. This one however had a side door which he exited and headed to the deck once more. Looking over the side there was no sign of the Vulcan.

"Damn you, Pete, we needed him."

"No, we don't," Pete said. He was smiling thinking of the bounty he collect for killing the Vulcan.

Jeremiah spun around. "He has escaped, damn you."

"He is dead or soon will be. He is bleeding. Even if he could swim, which we all know is impossible, the sharks will get him. We are also 5 miles out in seas so rough the ship can barely stay afloat.

"You have over stepped, Pete."

"Look it was an accident."

Jeremiah could not prove other wise so he said nothing more. Instead he returned to his cabin to maintain appearances.

 

 

Part 19

 

Sarek felt his body free fall. The height was more than he would have liked. Yet, his inner reflexes did not fail him nor did his time sense. He turned mid fall and cut cleanly into the water. His body plunged deep into the ocean as he had expected. The water was shockingly cold. He allowed himself to dive deep. Then after 6 seconds, he turned and powerful arms and legs propelled him to the surface. He was deeply grateful that Amanda had insisted he learn how to swim and that she had dragged him to the ocean often. He broke water and took a deep breath. He saw the ship pull away. He was tossed by rough seas. He choked out the water and looked for the land. He was going to have to swim in. He began his swim hoping he was able to make it. He closed off the bond not wanting to frighten Amanda.

 

In her cabin Amanda collapsed. She was going into shock. The abrupt halting of her bond to Sarek scared her. She screamed out his name. "Sarek!" 

 

Marie gathered her close and held her as she wept. She did not understand her daughter's fascination with the Vulcan but it was clear she was deeply attached. She held her as she cried. She would let Amanda mourn her loss and offer what comfort she could. Maria had no doubt that Sarek was dead. The fall alone would have killed him. She like most people on Earth knew Vulcans could not swim. They avoided open water at all costs.

 

Sarek swam determined to reach the shore. He felt his wound bleeding. He was grateful that his blood and rough seas would not attract sharks. He was surprised when he felt something brush against his leg. He froze and began to tread water. Then he felt it again. He was shocked when two large dolphins broke the surface. They seemed to be looking him over. Despite the storm these mammals had to come up for air. They appeared to be curious. One brushed his hand. Sarek was shocked to feel a mind probe. He had not been shielding too much other than to protect Amanda. He suddenly had an idea. He knew he would never make it to shore alone. He let the dolphin touch his hand again.

{Please help me. My mate is in danger and I must get to shore to find help.}

There was a series of clicks and whistles. Then the large male came close once more on Sarek's left side. The smaller female came to his right. Both came up under Sarek's outstretched arms.

[We take shore logical to help]

Sarek was stunned but allowed these magnificent creatures to carry him in. Even with their help it took over an hour to get to shore. Sarek was grateful beyond world.

{Thank you,} he said as he stroked them gently

There was an other almost amused click. [ logic no thank] Then the creatures were gone leaving one soaked and exhausted Vulcan on the beach.

 

Sarek struggled for breath even as he fought back the Fires. So far he had managed with Amanda's help, yet blocking her reduced his control. With great reluctance considered opening the bond.

Amanda refused to believe Sarek was dead. No, he was alive or she be dead too. This she knew with absolute certainty. She could never survive without him. She rested as her mother offered her condolences and what comfort she could. Despite the situation Amanda was glad. At least her mother finally understood she belonged to Sarek. Taking a deep calming breath Amanda turned inward. This would have appeared to be shock to her mother and anyone watching them. It was not.

 

Amanda reached back inside herself. She called upon all her long ago training and sent out a mental prayer a call for help. Sarek may have survived the fall but he could never swim so far to shore. {Please someone help Sarek. He cannot swim so far.} She knew that she could connect with earth's creatures. She had always had that gift, yet doing so sight unseen was an act of faith. She called and called. She felt her own spirit animals leave her to seek the aid Sarek would need. She shook with relief when the image of dolphins arose. She could not have asked for better help. The odds of such mythical creatures answering the call were slim. She hoped for a miracle and it had shown itself. She knew that there were only a handful of those wonderful creatures left. That they would answer her call made her sag with relief. She just hoped Sarek would take their help. She sent waves of peace to him hoping to help him fight the Fires. The cold water would help but not much. He could not act aggressively toward them. She just wished he stop trying to protect her; the shock had almost been more then she could bear.  
\---------------------------------------

John Grayson was taken directly to the ambassador's office. He was shocked to see 20 large bags on a table. He was directed to take a seat which he did almost slumping with worry.

He looked up at Skon feeling like a child reporting to the principle with news of failing to win the big game. "I have failed Ambassador. Earth will not allow me access to the funds we need."

Skon noticed he looked ready to break down. His estimation of John Grayson went up. He knew that John had visited every major financial institution in the area including one owned by a close friend. He also knew admitting failure was not something he did easily.

\----------------------------------------------------

The news feeds blared the news across Earth. Many were in shock. While John Grayson may be feared his wife and daughter were loved. Both had done countless hours of charity work. It had been leaked that John Grayson was with at the Vulcan compound. Then began the calls to Earth government demanding that they help. The news of the block on the funds almost caused a riot. While many did not like the idea of that much hard currency going to terrorist, they all acknowledged the money was John's. Then something extraordinary happened. Amanda's students banged on the gates of the compound.

"Please let us in," Daniel called he was holding a large bag.

 

With caution the guards waved him away.

"Please, look," Daniel said turning the bag over and latinum fell out. "Please, come take this money. It is not a lot but it can help. We need Ms. Grayson and Mr. Sarek back. Please take the money. They have been good to us. It is only logical that you accept our help."

Another group of people arrived and upturned a bag and the gold shone as lighting struck the ground.

Skon turned on the video feed. T'Lara looked shocked as she heard the young boy's words. "It is only logical that you accept our help."

She exchanged a look with Skon. John too was amazed; he had never expected this. He watched as Harris and Sara opened a bag and dumped their money onto the growing pile.

T'Lara would have expected this from Vulcans. In fact many had wired funds to aid them. But this outpouring from humans was unheard of. Skon motioned for the guards to bring Daniel and the money in. Daniel whooped for joy as he was brought to the office. The guards carefully took note of how much each person gave.

President Adaliar was in shock. He had not expected such a backlash. Clearly Amanda and Sarek had become the public's sweethearts. He could not believe that their security had been breeched and that the public now knew that Earth had been willing to sacrifice them to protect its economy. He knew if he did not reverse his decision his political career was over. Granted Amanda and Maria Grayson did lots of good works but he had never considered that it mattered to most people. It was just expected. What he failed to realize was the public was equally fascinated with the idea of a Vulcan human match. Sarek had already won many over with his good looks and charm. His pairing with the one woman most considered a princess was a fairytale in the making. The press was having a field day and he the president of Earth was being cast as the wicked stepfather. He immediately sent the fund to John Grayson. He would not be made the villain of the piece.  
\------------------------------------  
Daniel was in awe as he met Skon and T'Lara. He raised his hand in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, sir, ma'am," he said

A shocked Skon managed, "Peace and long life."

"This is not much sir only about 100,000. It was all we could raise in a short time. But ," he stammered, "Logically it will help a little."

John Grayson looked at the boy. He then said barely keeping his voice from breaking, "It helps more then you know. Thank you. Thank you for caring."

Daniel looked ready to cry. "We love them, sir. She is my family, sir. I cannot lose her. She is all I have." He looked down; as an orphan his only real stability was the school. He lived with his guardian who barely remembered he was around. "She is our teacher and she loves him. We have to save them both. He promised to teach us more about logic. It makes no sense that they not give you the money."

"It does. But it is wrong, "T' Lara said "Your president fears for your economy. He is acting logically. The good of the many must out weigh the good to the few."

"Bullshit!" Daniel said then he flushed looking down and ashamed at his outburst.

John smiled as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I agree and I would say they do as well. "

"Do not be ashamed of your reaction Daniel. The cause is more than sufficient," Skon said. He looked at the young man with deep respect. Daniel straightened, his pride restored.

 

 

Part 20

 

Skon's face was stony as he regained control. He had been caught off guard by the out pouring of emotions and the gifts from people that they did not know. Until now he had considered humans to be selfish and overly emotional. T' Lara looked at the boy who appeared ready to cry and was impressed as she saw him fight to regain control of his emotions. Sarek and Skon had said it was possible for humans to learn to be more controlled. She had never believed it. While she felt Amanda was Sarek's match she had concerns. Overall, humanity was an enigma that had the potential to be extraordinary. She had seen the cold calculation of humans all too often. Today a new aspect of humanity emerged. It was showing a capacity to be generous and to offer support. The news feeds showed people on the street talking about the demand that Vulcan leave the Federation and Earth in particular.

"Joanna Marks here asking our citizens what they think about the hostage crisis." She held her mike to a man in work cloths.

"Look, Joanna I don't like those pointy eared freaks. They just seem of so superior all the time. This however is dead wrong. They got a right to be in the Federation. They have been our allies, personal feelings aside. Whoever did this is an idiot. They could get mad and it could start a war. We don't need that. And to take the women. John Grayson may be a bastard, but his ladies are angels. Give me 5 minutes with those animals." He looked ready to beat someone. "I guess that is why I am here. I not a rich man but, Maria Grayson raised money for the victims on Ceti Alpha. I got a brother there. Her help meant they got medicine and food. We could not have provided that. So, what I have is for her and her daughter. If it helps the Vulcan too then that is fine by me too. It is only a 100 credits, but it is all we have to give." He dropped the money into the box.

Joanna went to a woman dressed in a fine suit. She shivered against the rain. "Maria is my friend. I hope this helps." She dropped money into the box.

Jenna dropped money in next. "Joanna, Amanda clearly loves her Vulcan. I don't see why myself."

"Right, I believe that one," her sister said laughing

Jenna glared. "Love is special and so is Mandy. So we brought what we could."

John watched the Vulcans and could see their masks fall into place. He knew they became more controlled with each act they witnessed. He began to smile despite the situation. The Vulcan people were now seeing one of humanities finest qualities. The ability to unite in a crisis. The aides had been tallying the funds. They brought a note to Skon.

He looked at John and said calmly. "We have the funds, more than we require as I had the full amount sent from Vulcan." He looked at Daniel. "We will not forget this, Daniel. Vulcan will remember you and your efforts."

The boy blushed.

"T'Kara, please inform the public we have reached our goal," Skon said

{Such generosity from humans? How can this be?} T' Lara was in awe and wonder. Never had she believed that Amanda and her mother could instil such devotion. Service was expected, on Vulcan it was a way of life. Yet there was no duty to service here on Earth. To find her daughter had done so willingly and had been trained to do so by a human mother was a shock. It did, however, give her hope that this match would be far better and more stable then they believed.

 

\-------------------------  
Jeremiah was not happy. He had just heard the news. There was a massive manhunt out for him and his crew. He knew that they needed to make it to shore and find a place to hide. He considered the options and decided on the wharf warehouse district. He owned a block of buildings there and their deeds were under a holding company. He sent word to have the place prepared and they headed in.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sarek stumbled up the beach. He had no idea where he was. There were no houses close. He was cold and knew he needed help soon. He began to walk knowing he would have o pass something soon. As he walked he spotted a transport. He moved to it and noticed a man sleeping. He had clearly pulled off to avoid driving in the storm. A logical thing to do. Sarek climbed up onto the cab and knocked on the window. The window came down.

"What ya want man?" the dark skinned man asked.

"Please… I need a ride… to the Vulcan compound."

"You, who be you?"

Sarek struggled to understand but answered, "I am Sarek of Vulcan." He could barely speak he was shivering so much.

"You be that lady's man. Okay, Sarek man, climb in. I can take you."

Sarek understood and climbed in. He sat back and closed his eyes. The warmth of the vehicle was welcome.

"Here man, take this blanket. You look froze."

Sarek took it and wrapped it around him. It was warm and soft. He looked at his rescuer. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, man. We get her back for you. She be a good lady." They raced toward the compound as fast as the transport would go.

Twenty minutes later, Sarek climbed down and was quickly taken inside. A hot cup of tea was pressed into his hand by T' Lara.

"We need to find Amanda and the others," Sarek said as he sipped the hot brew.

"What happened?" John asked.

"They pushed me off a boat."

T' Lara stiffened, her expression stony. {He could have been killed}

{He survived my wife.} Skon looked at his son then asked, "What kind of boat? Where were you heading?"

"A freighter and it was heading out to sea. They are well organized with a large group of men." He was shaking as he warmed, the Fires began to burn once more." I need Amanda." He was visibly shaking. "Weapon. I can take you to her."

"How?" John asked "You just said you don't know where she is? That her ship was headed for open sea?"

Sarek looked at him. "I can feel our bond. They are now on land. Close. About 50 miles from here?"

"How can you tell?"

 

"We are bonded. I can tell. She is alive and scared. She is with her mother. "

"What about Soran?" Skon asked.

Sarek shivered and replied. "He is not with them. She seems to think he is in another room.

As they spoke the president arrived. He had the remaining funds with him, appropriated in an emergency senate session. He had never seen such giving. He could tell millions had been raised and sent to the Vulcan compound. He turned and spoke the crowd assuring them that his government would save the hostages. The crowd jeered, clearly not believing him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Joanna turned to the camera." It seems Sarek has escaped and was rushed into the compound."

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Jeremiah cursed and shut off the feed. Everywhere people were looking for them. He could not believe the response. He knew that time was running out. Damn it. He slammed his hand down. The plan had been perfect.

 

\----------------------------------------------

John looked at Sarek and demanded, "How can you tell what she is thinking?"

Sarek's temper flared and he said, "She is mine. We share a mental bond."

John staggered as if struck. He looked at Sarek. "She is in your mind? How could you!" he shouted. "My daughter is locked to you. You could have killed her?"

"Remain calm, John," Skon said in soft measured tones. "The bond will allow us to find Amanda and the others."

John Grayson had no wish to be placated. He dove after Skon.

 

Skon merely applied the nerve pinch and John went down hard. Skon summoned a healer and John was taken to rest.

"Was that wise, my husband?" T' Lara asked.

"He needs rest. Sarek, are you certain you can located Amanda? The Fires appear to be burning brightly, my son. Perhaps it would be wise to allow the healer to sedate you," Skon suggested. 

 

"Never. I will lead our team in retrieving Amanda and her mother." His hand stuck the desk and it shifted.

T' Lara started and looked at Sarek her mask locked tight but her concern sent to Skon. {I fear for him}

{Perhaps it would be wiser to take him. If the fever burns this brightly then he will need Amanda soon. We can not risk it burning out of control.}

{Guard him please,} she sent.

Skon looked at her. {He is precious to me as well, my wife.}

Sarek turned and left the room already stripping off the wet clothing. He stepped into a sonic shower. Moments later, warmer and clean, he dressed and came out.

 

T'Lara's brow rose as she noted the warrior's clothing. He looked savage and she feared for him. His control was shredded and anyone who got in his way was going to be hurt or worse. She knew that Sarek had to get to his mate or he would die and this would make him dangerous. The other Vulcans stepped back and away clearly not willing to risk anything that could be taken as a challenge. Skon motioned for them to follow. He nodded at the security chief; his wisdom would be rewarded for all the guards were female. T'Mara had anticipated the possible fever in Sarek and had assembled her unit accordingly. Skon was grateful as that was one less worry he had. They sped to find Amanda even as John was roused to go take the money to the drop off point.

 

 

Part 21

 

John was angry that his question had not been answered. However, he had the money and transport. Harris had insisted on driving and John could not refuse. He was worried and scared but having Harris along made him calmer. At least he knew he would do all he could to help for Harris loved Amanda too.

They arrived at the shuttle site and they all climbed in. The media watched as it appeared that Vulcans were indeed leaving Earth. The media had been encouraged to broadcast this picture. Sarek sat alone and looked unseeing out the window. He felt the ship launch but he had no care except to find his mate. Skon stayed back and quietly instructed the team. He knew that they would be beaming directly into the warehouse. Sarek had pinpointed the location and subsequent scans revealed Amanda's transponder codes. The scans also identified Soran who was alive and over 20 other humans. Including one female who was with Amanda and presumed to be her mother. Skon hoped they were on time.

While Jeremiah waited while his men went to get the money. He hoped it went better than this part of the operation had. He watched from the flitter as Dave and Tomas carried the bags to him.

Pete was bored and he was going to entertain himself. After all, the little lady needed to know what a real man was. A real human, that is. He laughed and went to find Amanda. No one would stop him as he was a cruel bastard. He opened the door and closed it quickly. It relocked and he grabbed Maria and tossed her into the bathroom and locked her in. Then turning he grinned wickedly at Amanda. "Come here sweet thing I think it is time for you to see what a real man is."

Amanda backed away. "Where? I don't see one. All I see is a low-life who thinks he is a big shot."

Pete grinned and took a drink from his bottle. "Come on, don't be that way. I even brought us a drink." He picked up the paper cup and poured a generous amount into it. He handed it to Amanda.

She took the drink and threw it at his head. "Go to hell. I don't drink."

He was angered by this wiping his face off with the back of his hand. He grabbed Amanda and struck her hard across the face. She fell to the floor. He kicked her brutally then dragged her up by the hair. He tossed her toward the bed. She stumbled and ran back away. "Look, Mister. My father will pay."

"Yes, he will. But this little girl is a bonus for ole Pete, having to wait on you and those snobs. Let's just call this a tip." He caught her and she struck him hard in the stomach. He grunted but tossed her across the bed. He followed her down and brutal lips tried to force their way into her mouth. She bit his tongue and he retaliated by striking her again. Bruises were forming across her face, arms and body. He jerked her up and brutally spanked her. "Act like a child and I will treat you like one. This can be easy or hard." He laughed clearly enjoying her struggles and fear.

Sarek stiffened as he felt Amanda's terror. "Amanda," he shouted as he stood up. He ran to the transporter. The chief tried to stop him but he put in the coordinates and was gone. The team ran to catch up. Sarek materialized in the middle of a group of Amanda's captors. He pulled his phaser and fired. One fell and another charged him. That was a mistake as it triggered the Fires. Sarek caught him and tossed him dead into his companions. Then he turned and ran to find his mate. He did not seem to know or care that his team appeared and were making short work of the humans. They quickly found that human males were no match for Vulcan females as they were dispatched.

Sarek found the room where Soran was and ripped it off its hinges. Soran, now awake, came after him. Seeing Amanda was not there Sarek left him and ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs. He heard her scream and he ripped the door off the wall. The scene he came upon would haunt him for years to come. A man pressing Amanda into the bed. He roared. Pete barely escaped the blow that would have broken his neck. He rolled and stumbled buttoning his pants as he went. Sarek looked like a demon. The low light cast a shadow across his face. A face that was hard and cruel and showing no mercy. He touched Amanda's bruised and battered face. A moment of sanity returned {Forgive me, t'hy'la. I did not spare you this.} He turned as he heard a click. Pete cocked the gun and faced him. Sarek grabbed a lamp and threw it at him catching him off guard and knocking the weapon away.

 

Soran was trying to climb after Sarek, his limbs refusing to work because of his wounds.

 

A Vulcan guard caught him and helped him sit. "Rest, sir. You are injured. I will find the leader."

Soran began to protest but Skon joined them. "You would just be in the way."

He looked up and bowed his head, ashamed he was so useless.

Sarek jumped and drove Pete back. He was enraged and this man challenged him, would dare to take his mate from him.

 

Pete felt as if he was battling a madman. Sarek struck him across the face and he went flying. Pet hit the wall and cursed. Rolling to his feet he pulled a knife from his boot. "I am going to carve you into a million pieces."

Sarek was deep into the fever he could no longer tell right from wrong. He saw only a challenger.

Skon and the guards arrived to see the fight. One raised a stun pistol to stop the fight but Skon stopped her. He was kneeling at Amanda's side. "No, let them fight. He must fight for the fever. She is in no condition to accept him. Help me get her more comfortable."

The guard obeyed and the others blocked the door so Pete was trapped. He could not escape unless he went through Sarek to the other door. He lunged, intent on killing Sarek and escaping. Sarek caught his arm and jerked it back hard. There was a loud crack as he crushed the wrist then broke the arm in three places. Pete pulled back barely escaping a killing blow.

"So, civilized are you," he mocked. But, it was lost on Sarek.

He attacked again trying to go for Sarek's throat. Sarek sidestepped and his hands went around Pete's neck. His knee pressed into the back of Amanda's attacker and with a wrench it was over. He dropped the lifeless body and stumbled to her side. Sarek was breathing hard and Skon stepped back. He was taking no chances. Sarek pulled Amanda into his arms, his fingers finding her katra pints.

{Amanda, attend,} he commanded calling her back from the dark place she hidden.

Amanda's mother was freed and she looked shocked at the sight of Pete's dead and mangled body. She went to go to Amanda but T' Mara stopped her. 

 

"She needs Sarek, now. "

Maria began to cry and the Vulcan held her. She offered what comfort she could. Skon nodded his acceptance and appreciation once more for her many skills.

"Sarek?" Amanda said weakly.

 

 

Part 22

 

{I am here beloved. Wake and come to me.}

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Weakly she caught Sarek's head with her right hand. She dragged him to her and kissed him with passion. Skon looked away as did the others. Amanda needed to feel Sarek with her. She felt his mind join hers as he tried to help her come back. She began to cry and his hold shifted. He pulled her into his arms with gentle care. As he held her shields went completely down. She wept and he felt a rage boil up. He had believed the fever had banked if not cooled. Yet he would gladly rip the men who took her apart. He was aware he had killed at least one person. Yet there was no guilt only rage. Rage that she had been hurt. He tried to block it but Amanda felt it through the bond. She flinched and tried to get away thinking he was angry at her.

The San Francisco police, the FBI and Federation officers arrived on the scene. They were all stunned to see many of the kidnappers already subdued or dead. The officers looked on in shock as they became aware that all of the security was female and Vulcan. A Starfleet officer went over to Skon.

"Sir. what happened here?" He noted the two dead bodies.

"Those men got in the way and attempted to kill Sarek. He defended himself."

A young ensign called, "Captain, these men have broken necks and backs." He looked up nervous. He knew that it took a lot of power to do that.

Skon looked ahead his expression never changing. "A misfortunate incident. They did however kidnap and abuse Vulcan citizens. They also hurt my son and mother by marriage. He was merely seeking an expedient way to free them. Unfortunately, humans are not as well constructed as Vulcans." His brow shot up in an ironic look.

The captain of the guard was at stunned. He could not arrest Sarek as he had diplomatic immunity. Then again he knew if it had been his wife Sharon he would have done the same thing. He nodded. "Yes, sir. If we could get a report? We can pass it on to the local authorities and the FBI."

"We shall see it is expedited," Skon said. "First, however, the injured must be cared for."

"Who was hurt, sir? We have a doctor with us."

Skon looked at him coldly. "That is unnecessary they will be beaming to our ship in orbit. It has a life-center. The healers will attend our people. Your doctors may be skilled but they are not familiar with Vulcan physiology."

"With respect, sir, Maria and Amanda Grayson are human."

"Yes. Every care will be taken with Amanda. Her mother may choose her treatment," Skon conceded. He was not about to allow his daughter to be exposed to more humans. In her current state they could do her more harm than good. He looked back into the room. Sarek was still speaking softly to Amanda. Her mother had been escorted out of the room and the officer summoned a doctor to check her over.

"Amanda, he… hurt her." She was weeping.

 

The doctor looked up and signaled a medic to come over. He rose to go check on Amanda. T'Mara blocked him.

"No, Doctor. Amanda needs Sarek."

"Look lady, I am a doctor if she has been brutalized she will need care."

"No," she said. He tried to push past her and was caught by her right arm. "Doctor I have no wish to injure you but for Amanda's sake remain here."

Sarek's mind searched Amanda's. He knew she been hurt and frightened and he was not even certain if the worst had happened. He cared only because he wished to give her comfort. He seen her fight to protect herself and knew she had not willingly given in. She had been so brave. He noted that Pete had several large scratches and bite marks. He almost felt relief that Amanda had managed to damage the man. It was only right he had suffered something. He felt her fear that he would now reject her as unclean. He pulled back and tipped her face so she had to look at him. "You are precious to me. I cherish thee. You suffer no blame for this. I care not what he did to you accept that it caused you pain. It was not you choosing another." To prove his point, he kissed her lips with care aware she was bruised. "I know he did not completely succeed. You, my lady, are a warrior."

"He touched me Sarek. Only you have that right."

Sarek held her and carefully removed her dress. It was wrinkled but amazingly not torn. Her flesh was covered with bruises and bumps. "You defended yourself. No one will think less of you. I am the one to blame. I failed to keep you safe."

Amanda clung to him. "You saved me."

Sarek held her and helped her to her feet. He picked up his cloak and wrapped it around her. They left the room with her dress rolled and held tightly in Amanda's arms. The Starfleet officer came over to offer to help. Sarek afraid that they were going to try to take Amanda swept her up into his arms, carrying her like she weighed nothing.

"Sir, if you ever get tired of being a diplomat Starfleet could use you in security and command," Captain Jorgenson said.

Sarek stiffened as if he had been slapped. Yes, he had killed but it had been because of the Fires. He spun to face the captain. "Captain, neither I or any of my family will ever wear that uniform. We are a peaceful logical people." Sarek felt Amanda struggle.

"Put me by my mother." Amanda said. She wanted to check how Maria was.

Sarek carried her over. "She is better then you."

 

Amanda looked and would have gone to her mother's side but Sarek did not let her go. 

 

"We are going to the healer." Amanda had just enough time to see Maria was only slightly injured when Sarek picked her back up. She was held close as he ordered, "Beam us directly to the life-center."

Before the doctor or anyone could protest a light enclosed them and they were gone.

 

 

Part 23

 

Skon watched as Sarek fought the human. It really was no contest given that Vulcans were physically superior. Normally he would have had few concerns other than the damage it might do to Sarek's sense of self. This time, he knew instinctively that Sarek needed to fight. He had been challenged and only a fight to the death would cool his blood fever now. He hated the violence, but knew Amanda was too injured to help his son. Only battle could cool the Fires. The human had tried to hurt Amanda and a primitive part of Skon fully approved of what Sarek would do. The human was armed and uninjured evening the odds somewhat. Skon watched in an almost detached manner as his son efficiently dispatched his opponent.

 

He tended Amanda, quickly examining her as best he could always keeping an eye on the fight. He knew once Sarek finished with the human his first instinct would be to attend his bond mate's wounds. He jumped away quickly as Sarek approached aware the fever might not be totally dissipated. He had some concerns as Sarek took Amanda into his arms and reached for her katra points. The soft kiss he gave her reassured Skon. A very human gesture, tender and caring. He almost let his controls drop at that sight. Instead he looked away and began to care for Maria Grayson. T'Mara had once more proved to be a valuable aide. He resolved to write a recommendation for a promotion. She had acted with great care and logic during this tragedy and had earned a higher place.

Maria looked at Skon and demanded. "Where is he taking her?"

"She is merely being taken to the life-center. Her wounds must be tended."

"She needs a doctor. A human doctor."

"Mrs. Grayson I do not believe a human male near our daughter at this time would be advisable. She has suffered trauma and needs special care. I am certain you will agree a female healer is better at this point."

" Damn it. We have women doctors!" she shouted, her anger spilling out. "Sarek doesn't have the right to just spirit her away."

Skon stiffened and straightened to his full height. "Sarek has every right. Amanda belongs to him. Vulcan law is clear on this point. A bond mate belongs to her mate," Skon said firmly.

The Federation authorities looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. "No one can own another. Amanda is human and a citizen of Earth."

Skon's brow rose. "T'sai Amanda is Vulcan. She may of course maintain her Terran citizenship; however, we see no necessity for that . She is Vulcan and will be protected as such. She is precious to us." He turned away with a flourish of his robe.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town at the drop off point Jeremiah flinched. He was not going to be able to do the pick up. As he waited he saw the police move in. His men pulled their weapons and a fire fight broke out. He cursed as they fell down before the superior firepower. He was grateful that they had left him tied in the trunk. He might just escape detection. He hated this. His carefully laid plans were in ruin. He silently promised revenge on Amanda and Sarek. He already received news that they were free. Only one of his men had escaped.

John Grayson was enraged. How dare the police interfere. He was about to lose his temper when news came that Amanda and Maria were safe. Sarek had found them and rescued all but Jeremiah who was missing. He felt guilty that his first concern had been for his family. Yet, he was honest enough to know that the women were his main concern. He called over and listened as a hysterical Maria told him Sarek and taken Amanda away and that Skon was insisting Amanda was Vulcan.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarek paced. He did not like that Amanda was still in with the healers. He had been banished to the waiting room. He could feel her pain and fear. Finally he could stand it no longer and went in. He froze at the sight. She was covered with bruises from head to toe. Her arm was immobilized and fresh stitches were across her abdomen. He had never even noticed she been cut. He had been so enraged, so angry and so intent on protecting her he missed that she been hurt so badly. He went to her side and wanted to gather her close. Amanda, however, was in to much pain to let him hold her again. Instead she offered him two fingers and he took them and then her whole hand. He looked at the healer his brow raising.

"She has been severely beaten and cut. It seems she fought off the attacker. That is not to say she may not suffer trauma from this event but she escaped the worst."

Sarek almost collapsed in relief. He listened as the healer explained that she would be tender and sore for a long while.

"T'Amanda must rest and recover. I fear that the injuries will mean she cannot risk a pregnancy at this time." The Healer turned to pick up a hypo.

Amanda blushed and found she was resentful at this fact. They had not been planning a child but to have the choice taken from them hurt.

 

Sarek touched her fingers. "We have a lifetime," he said softly. "You are safe and will heal. Besides I would have you to myself for a while." He took her hand and kissed it quickly taking advantage of the healer's turned back. This caused Amanda to giggle.

The healer turned and injected the medicine. Her brow rose as she wondered what caused the human's sudden humor. Sarek looked ahead, his expression now carefully blank and innocent.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Skon left the building, his team following. They had decided to leave the humans to the local authorities. He went to T'Lara who had now beamed down. He offered her his fingers and she touched them. Her expression to humans would appear cold yet Skon knew she was fighting for control.

"Amanda is on the Surak being treated for her injuries. Sarek has expelled the Fires."

"He killed, my husband?"

"He was challenged," Skon replied. "He defended himself and Amanda." His tone was low. He did not wish the human media to over hear.

T' Lara nodded and stepped back as a flitter approached. "Maria Grayson?"

"The human medics are with her. We will wait and offer her a ride home." Skon doubted she'd take the offer, but he would wait. She was family after all.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"Sarek, I have to go home. My family will be worried," Amanda said softly. All she really wanted was to curl up and sleep safe in Sarek's arms, yet she knew her mother would be panicking.

"When the healer says you may go, not a moment sooner," Sarek said firmly. He had almost lost her once; he was taking no chances.

The healer watched the interplay and found it most fascinating. Even as Sarek tried to sound firm she could tell he was already backing down. Fascinating to see how one human girl wrapped so powerful a Vulcan around her finger. That was a human expression but it certainly fit. She had served Sarek's family for over 30 years and was pleased to see he had meet his match. Like many T'Mir had been concerned about this match. Seeing them together her doubts faded. Amanda was a strong female. Many would have become overly emotional and unable to function. Yet this young human had the presence of mind to show concern for her bond mate and her family. Yes she would do well. Surely the children of such a union would be powerful as well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The media received word of the rescue. There was a general shock that Vulcan had acted as a strike force on Earth. It was even more of a shock when it was revealed that the rescue team was all female except for Skon and Sarek and that they had been out numbered over three to one.

Joanna Marks reported, "Using the element of surprise the Vulcan Security forces raided the warehouse at 1258 Fuller at 2300 hours. They freed Maria and Amanda Grayson. Maria has been taken to Mercy hospital for observation and Amanda has been whisked away by the Vulcans. It seems that they feel they can better treat her injuries. "This was said with a little cringe. "Two of the kidnappers were killed. The details as to how this happened are still sketchy. However, the coroner reports that their back and necks were broken clean in half. One can only speculate to how this happened." She paused as the camera turned to take pictures of the prisoners.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, if I may. I will be able to heal most of the facial bruises with one treatment. However, the other injuries will require more than one treatment."

"Of course," Sarek said as he moved out of the way.

"Sarek, please have my dress cleaned," Amanda said.

He looked ready to consign it to the recycling pile, but he picked it up and said, "Of course."

Amanda knew it held bad memories. Yet it had been the last gift from Nanny and she refused to allow this night's events to make it mean less. She would not allow a mad man that kind of control over her or Sarek. She might never wear it again but she would keep it.

 

 

Part 24

 

T'Mir could understand the logic of Amanda's request. She was uncertain if it was wise for her to leave the life-center just yet; while none of Amanda's injuries were life-threatening, she needed rest to heal. Unlike a Vulcan, she could not enter a healing trance. She looked at Sarek and noted he to needed time to heal. 

"Amanda, perhaps you should rest awhile first; your wounds need time to mend. I could bring you a comm unit to call your family. Sarek also needs treatment. He refused to allow me to attend him until he was certain you were checked over."

"Sarek, how could you?" Amanda said, suddenly worried for him. She was ashamed she had not thought to check him over more carefully. She reached out with their bond and frowned. "T'Mir, he needs stitches and he has a broken rib above his heart. Sarek, you should be in bed." Sarek's ears flushed bright green. He knew Amanda did not mean that in a suggestive way but he still was feeling the lingering effects of the fever. T'Mir, he noticed, looked away. He was grateful for the healer's tact.

"I am fine, just a few bumps and bruises." He winced, proving that to be an exaggeration.

 

T'Mir raised a brow and said, "Perhaps you both need to be in bed; separate ones so you can rest. Get on the examination table, sir. I have a duty to ensure your welfare."

Sarek would have protested but he saw Amanda begin to rise. "Get on that bed; or do I have to carry you?" she said. He had no doubt she would try, so he reluctantly climbed on to the bed. The healer came over and helped him remove his tunic. 

 

Amanda gasped as she saw his wounds; he was covered with dark green bruises and there was swelling around his ribs. "Oh, Sarek, it must hurt you to even breathe."

"It is nothing Amanda. Pain is nothing, it is merely of the mind and the mind can be controlled."

"T'Mir, help him." Amanda was clearly more distressed by his wounds then her own. The healer found this concern illogical as Vulcans were far sturdier then humans. She, however, immediately began to attend the injuries. Sarek had little option but to allow her to do her work. He would enter a healing trance latter when he meditated.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Grayson held his wife as she wept. He was very angry that Sarek had stolen Amanda away. As if they could not properly look after her! He escorted Maria in to be examined and paced as the doctors ensured she suffered no unseen injuries. Other than being slightly battered and cold, Maria was fine. John was determined to find the master-mind and make him pay. While Maria was checked out, he listened to the police say they had found and freed Jeremiah. He was grateful his long time associate was safe - no, his half brother. Perhaps it was time to reclaim all his family? He sent a message to Skon demanding to be allowed to see his daughter. He had to be certain Amanda was well and safe.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sarek knew that once he was cleared Amanda would insist on going to her parents. She was a dutiful daughter and wanted to be certain her mother was safe. He wished she would rest as T'Mir wanted, but he knew she would just be restless until that was taken care of. He watched as she closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep, despite her resolve to stay awake. He considered having T'Mir give her a sedative, but decided it would be dangerous to do so. Her terror was too close to the surface.

 

T'Mir finished quickly. "I have sealed the break in the rib; you must be careful for at least one week. I want you and Amanda to return in two days. If she has more symptoms, or you suffer any, return at once. This could be very dangerous to you both given your Time and her injuries."

"The fever has cooled?"

"Yes, sir, yours has. The readings I took suggest Amanda is tied to you, she to may suffer the fires."

Sarek was shocked at this. He looked away and said "Will she be safe?"

"I calculate a 74.56 percent chance that she could rekindle the flames in you. If this happens, you must use care as she will require a month of recover time."

"How do I do that?" Sarek asked. He hoped she was wrong. He felt desire for his wife, but it was not the fires right now. Earlier he had wanted her; now he worried he could hurt her, or worse.

"It will be fine Sarek," Amanda said, her eyes still closed. "Even in the wildest moment, you keep me safe."

T'Mir blushed. She had not meant for her other patient to hear this. She was hoping to council Sarek to keep both safe. Within moments she was finished and noted Amanda was already up and looking for her dress.

" T'Sia, we have brought a clean tunic and skirt for you. "

Amanda smiled and took it with her right hand. "Oh, no! I need help. I don't believe I can't dress myself."

T'Mir went to her side and helped her to dress. The blue tunic was light and soft, like linen, and Amanda was relieved.

"Could you find a brush? My hair is a mess." 

 

Sarek found one and came to Amanda's side. He slowly began to brush it. This surprised T'Mir, but she said nothing and excused herself to go arrange for them to transport directly to the hospital.

"Sarek, thank you," Amanda said, taking the brush. He was being far too gentle to get out the snags. She smiled up at him and felt a strange sense of belonging and peace. "I need to check on my mother. I promise to rest after. Please, Sarek, I am so worried for her. My father will also be frantic. I do not want this to cause us problems in the future."

Sarek felt himself torn; and yet, Amanda's peace of mind was important for her to heal. Logically, he should refuse and perhaps bring her family here, however, he agreed.

"We will transport directly to the hospital, and then to the compound once you are assured your mother is well. You will then agree to the bed rest you need to heal, "this he said in a firm voice, determined to be in control. Amanda's smile and hug took him off guard as did the pain it inflicted on them both; yet he felt a warmth and contentment at this.

"I promise to go straight to bed when we get back to the compound. You will join me, too. The healer said you must rest."

Sarek agreed, though he wondered if either of them would rest sharing the same bed.

 

 

Part 25

 

T'Mir returned to see Sarek and Amanda were both now dressed and ready to go. Sarek looked calm and in control, but Amanda had an amused look on her face. Clearly, she had succeeded in her logical arguments. T'Mir mentally counted to ten knowing that any advice she would give would fail. Sometimes a healer just had to allow for emotional beings. She was growing fond of Amanda however, and found her smiles lifted her spirit. Not that she would ever admit such a thing. She went over to her patients and said, "While it is logical for you to be concerned for the well being of your parents, I must insist that you keep the visit short." She gave Sarek a sharp look, expecting him to enforce this decree. "If you wish to make a full and speedy recovery, this is vital. After this visit, Sarek, you must enter a healing trance."

"He will. If I have to knock him out myself, and put him in the healing trance," Amanda said, smiling sweetly. T'Mir raised a brow but chose not to reply. Clearly, Amanda cared more for her mate's well-being than her own. Illogical to the extreme, she was vital to his well-being and his sanity. Sarek helped Amanda stand and they went to the transporter room. Within moments they appeared outside the hospital, causing the media to go crazy. They slipped inside as their security team kept watch at a discreet distance, ensuring that they were not disturbed. Maria Grayson was in a private room on the fourth floor. They took the turbo-lift up and found Room 413 with no difficulty. They knocked and entered. 

 

Maria cried out as she saw them; John rose from the chair and went to greet them. "Where in the world were you, Amanda? They would not tell us how badly you were hurt. You should have been brought here to the hospital."

Sarek straightened and stiffened. He was clearly not pleased. Amanda touched his arm lightly and he relaxed.

"I'm fine. The healer took excellent care of me. In fact, I was not injured to badly."

Sarek looked at her sharply. {I do not wish them to worry needlessly.}

"Well, you are human and needed a human doctor. What is this about you being Vulcan; that you may keep your Terran citizenship? When did this happen? I thought it was a simple engagement," John said.

Amanda took a deep breath, which proved painful. She barely concealed a wince, tough Sarek felt her inner cry. "Father, calm down. It is not so simple. When Sarek and I bonded, I became his. Legally speaking, I am considered Vulcan." She looked at Sarek hoping he would help her explain.

"He cannot own you," Maria said. "No man has the right to own a woman. We left that behind in the dark ages."

Sarek stiffened and Amanda forestalled him. "Mother, I love and trust Sarek. He is my mate, my husband, though we still must have a formal ceremony on Vulcan. He is not a man; he is a Vulcan male. There are reasons for their laws and customs. I will not pretend to understand them fully, but I know what I am doing and what I am giving up. What I gain is far more. He saved my life today. Surely, you can see he would die for me? He loves me that much." She looked at him. "His people may not say the words, but they show it in their actions. That is what I am gaining, and it is what I want. Please be happy for us, because… I will never leave him and will always choose to be at his side."

Maria and John exchanged a look. Both knew that they had no choice or Amanda would walk out of their lives. Maria had a feeling she would also never look back.

"Hurt her and I will hunt you down," John said. He still did not like or trust this, but he would wait and see. He took his wife's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you well, Mother? He hit you hard; I was so worried," Amanda said, changing the subject.

Maria sighed and said, "Just shaken and a little banged up. But you...I heard..." She could not bring herself to ask if her daughter had been raped.

Amanda looked away and down. Sarek stepped closer, shielding her from her parent's eyes.

"Sarek stopped him. It was a close thing," she said.

{You seek to spare her?}

{It did not happen. Not fully,} Amanda insisted. Sarek decided now was not the time to discuss this. If she wished to spare her mother then he would allow it. Logically, her mother could not change what had happened and it was to Amanda's credit that she wished to spare her.

"Sarek, you killed two men," John said.

Sarek looked up, his eyes icy cold. "Yes. They hurt my aduna."

Amanda looked at him sharply. She wondered how much had been fever and how much he wanted to kill. She blocked the thought, not wishing him to sense her fear and doubt. She could not condemn him as she wanted Pete dead too. The other man she did not know, but decided Sarek would not have killed him had he not been a threat.

"Aduna?" John asked. He did not know the term.

"Wife," Amanda supplied, "Mate."

 

"I am glad, Sarek. I would have done the same. Thank you for saving them," John said.

Sarek relaxed and nodded. He realized it had not been condemnation, merely a father's concern for his child. He wondered if perhaps he and John might find common ground; respect, if not more. "I did what I had to. The loss of life was regrettable."

"They should burn in hell," Maria said. 

Amanda had to agree, but said nothing. She suddenly felt very tired.

Sarek noticed and pulled a chair for her. "Sit down, Amanda. You are  
still weak. We can not stay long; the healer wishes her to rest."

"She wants us both to go to bed and rest," Amanda corrected.

Maria grinned at that when John flushed red. "Then maybe you should go home. I have to stay over night."

"Are you sure you're okay, mother?"

"Yes. They are just being careful."

"We are going to the compound. The healer will be there if there is need," Sarek said. He helped Amanda up. "Good day."

Amanda could tell Sarek had been as patient as he would be. She smiled at her parents. A grumpy Vulcan she could do without. In the interest of Sarek's peace of mind, she allowed him to help her up then she went and kissed both her parents. "I am fine, really. Tomorrow, when they release you, please come to the compound for dinner."

Maria would have protested, but something in Sarek's manner stopped her. "We will, if you are up to it."

Amanda laughed. "The chef is very good," Amanda said so Sarek would know she intended to follow T'Mir's advice and rest.

John grimaced, as he hated vegetarian. Maria laughed at this, the mood lightening considerably.

 

 

Part 26

 

Sarek escorted Amanda out; he was careful to walk close beside her, to offer support if she needed it. Amanda gave him a look that said I am fine. He raised a brow and took her hand and placed it on his arm. Amanda looked at him, this time she was the one who was incredulous. He merely waited until she was ready to go. 

"Who was it who lectured me about the proper place of a bond mate?"

Sarek looked at her and calmly said, "You have been injured. It is only logical that I help you walk." He did not say that he wanted her close, or that feeling of her hand on his arm was reassuring and calming. He knew it would be many years before he would be able to forget the terror she felt. He had come so close to losing her, and he would hold her close to ensure she was safe. Never again would she be at risk. He was determined that they return to Vulcan as soon as she could travel. Only there, could he be certain she would be secure and safe. Her father had one thing right; he would guard her like the treasure she was. If it meant locking her up and closing Vulcan to outsiders, it would be done. 

 

Amanda sensed Sarek's mood had darkened. She looked at him and smiled. "Okay, just this once." At her words, Sarek's face became even blanker; the look he got when he was fighting for control. Amanda shook her head, amused, but she stopped teasing him. He really did not totally comprehend humor and today had been trying enough. He was here, and they were all alive and safe. She would be grateful and move on. While Sarek meditated later, she would find time to purify herself and her dress. She would not go to bed before this was done. She needed to find her balance. Sarek would find his in meditation; she was of the Earth and needed to embrace her mother. She also knew that this might be the last time for a long while. Sarek's intentions were clear; they were leaving as soon as T'Mir allowed her space flight. She was uncertain, and concerned, that this could hurt his career. Sarek's resolve came through their bond. She had just told her parents she trusted him. It seemed she was soon going to have to prove how much.

 

They entered the lobby and the reporters began to shout questions at them. "Ms. Grayson, are you injured? Is it true that two of the kidnappers were murdered by the Vulcan security at the orders of the Ambassador?"

Amanda had not intended to answer any questions. She just wanted to go home, however, the question was insulting to Sarek and Vulcan. She pulled away from Sarek before he could stop her, and was in the face of the reporter forcing him back. "The men who died kidnapped my mother, Jeremiah, Soran, Sarek and myself. They threw Sarek off a ship into a turbulent sea. They beat us and bound us. If they were killed it was due to their actions. At least twenty other men and women were taken into custody; those that resisted were killed. It was not murder but self defense."

The reporter smirked. "Was it? Or was it to keep them quiet?"

Sarek caught Amanda and placed her behind him. "We have nothing to hide. The security forces did not kill those men, I did," Sarek said, staring straight into the reporter's eyes. His look icy cold; so cold the reporter's smile faded and he stumbled back into the others. "It was self defense, as Ms. Grayson said. This whole incident was regrettable. We, however, did not begin the battle." Sarek motioned and his guards cleared a path. Amanda was amazed at how efficient they were. The reporters kept shouting, but they ignored them. The beam caught them as they waited and they reappeared inside the compound.

"Blast them. How dare they call it murder?" Amanda said, angry that anyone would dare think Sarek was a killer. She'd seen him kill, but knew it was the fever and his need to protect her. This, however, was not something Sarek would ever allow her to explain. Why had he claimed the kills? It had to be to protect his people. She sighed. Of course, he would never deny his deeds. She was suddenly very tired. As she took a step, she stumbled. Sarek's strong arms swept her up and he carried her to his rooms. Amanda was too tired to protest.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremiah was relieved that, so far, the police believed him. His "injuries" had been treated and he was free to go. He just hoped that John did not suspect anything. 

Sarek did not say a word as he carried Amanda to his quarters. He took her straight to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, then he stepped back and knelt at her side. "Rest, Amanda. I will call for tea."

"I am not tired," she protested as she leaned back and fell into a healing sleep. Sarek felt slightly uneasy at this. He went to the comm and called T 'Mir to come check on her, then he ordered food for them both. Amanda would be hungry when she awoke.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soran was being debriefed. Skon wanted to know every detail, unfortunately, Soran had little to add. He could say that the kidnappers had dragged Jeremiah out. He had heard them say that he was insurance against the police. Skon leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. This was not logical to him. Certainly, the women would have been better choices. He looked at his wife. T'Lara seemed to be considering something.

"Skon, what if that one was involved?"

Skon considered his wife's words. "Why do you believe this?"

"If he was involved, it would explain how he could allow his trusted employees to be replaced."

"The report states that he had only used this crew as extra help for large parties. Also, there is no data that suggests he knew the other kidnappers."

T'Lara handed him a padd. "He owns the warehouse where we found them. The deed is well hidden, but T'Kar found it."

Skon looked at it and frowned. "Watch this Jeremiah. We must have proof; Soran, see to this. He could still be a threat to Sarek and Amanda. We will return to Vulcan as soon as she can travel."

T'Lara relaxed, {Thank you.}

Skon looked at her and said, "We will take no risks with either of our children. Until this is resolved, they will be safer at home. I think we will ask for a replacement to Earth for Sarek. He may maintain his Federation seat, but they are to important to be risked."

"Yes, they are the future," T'Lara agreed. Any concerns she had had about Amanda were put to rest. She had seen how concerned her new daughter was for her son. That loyalty had earned her respect. While the couple might not like the choices being made for them, it was best for everyone. T'Lara also knew that they would need to have a formal Vulcan wedding; that would serve as an excuse to call them home. She and her mate were in complete agreement on this.

 

 

Part 27

 

Amanda awoke and the room was dark. She looked around, momentarily confused, then it all came back to her. She rose and slipped out of bed. Looking down, she smiled; someone had undressed her. Shivering, she grabbed a blue robe, slipping it on as she went to find Sarek. Opening the office door, she noticed he was deep in meditation. Good. She slipped out and went to their room. Gathering what she would need, she set it on the table then she pulled on a long skirt and loose top. Its long sleeves would keep her warm enough. Next, she slipped on low shoes. She left Sarek a note telling him she would be in the gardens, then she slipped out. She noted the guards and smiled. Shaking her head, she carefully slipped by them. It seemed Skon was taking no chances. She was not going to be locked up; she had to do this for her peace of mind. Skon and the others would just have to deal. Out she went and back to her special corner. She looked up and saw the moon rising; it was cool and clear. She wished she had a lodge but this would do. She set out the fire ring and knelt down. Carefully, she prepared for her prayers.

 

Once she was ready, she smudged herself, her clothing, and the things she and Sarek had worn to the ball. She had hesitated about doing his cloak and tunic, however, because she knew he was fond of this outfit; it symbolized his place and role. But for her peace of mind, it too needed to be purified. Sarek would just have to understand. She smudged the items with care and said a prayer for peace. She was letting go of the pain, the hurt, and the anger. It was not that those feeling would not come again, but that she was rather asking for forgiveness for them, to find a way to move on and be centered. Sarek deserved a woman that could come to him whole. She needed to be that woman. As she prayed, she heard the night birds sing. There was a gentle breeze that flowed and seemed to wash her cares away.

Sarek awoke from his meditation. He rose by rocking back on his heels in a long practiced gesture. He felt lighter and at peace. He would go, awake Amanda, and see if she required nourishment. He opened the door of their room and nearly panicked; Amanda was gone. He turned and went to the washroom. She was not there. Perhaps she had gone to find a snack? He entered the kitchen and he found her note. He sagged with relief then wanted to lock her up. He ran out to the garden to find her. She was going to make him gray. He ran past the guards; he would have words with them later. They jumped back as he leapt over the balcony in a hurry to get to her side. He barely registered the two story drop. He did not notice the guards calling franticly to their peers. His only concern was to get to her.

Amanda prayed and sang softly; the words were ancient and brought her peace. Sarek stopped abruptly as he heard her, her soft tones calmed him. She was safe and unharmed. The guards almost ran him over as they to skid to a stop. So intent on her song and duties, Amanda did not see the small audience of Vulcans. Skon and T'Lara joined their son as fascinated observers. Never had they seen so beautiful a ritual. The smoke and healing sage engulfed Amanda. It drifted to them, as did the sweet smell of burning sweet grass and cedar. The familiar sent of tobacco, an obnoxious human scent, flowed as well. Yet, in this context, it was pure and brought a strange peace. All watched in awe as Amanda weaved her healing spell. She had not intended to work magic on the Vulcan compound, yet her actions did just that. Peace came, and all were drawn to her. Many at the compound were at least wary of the humans they dealt with, finding them too emotional and too different. IDIC meant they would attempt to find common ground, but few felt it was worth the  
effort. Now, however, they witnessed an ancient rite; one as old and as revered as some as their own. For the first time, they could see some things were sacred to humans. Some did value the past and the rites it entailed. This produced a link a common beginning point. In short, Amanda healed the preconceived notions and prejudices Vulcan had but would not acknowledge.

Amanda sang and turned as she became aware of her audience. Rather then being embarrassed, she opened her hand and invited them to join her. "Come let the smoke purify and heal our wounds," she said to Sarek. He moved forward and went to take her hand. She smiled and, in deference to the others, offered two fingers. He touched them.

"What must I do?"

She smiled and passed the sage smudge over him. "It will drive away the darkness. The sweet grass calls the good to us. The cedar protects us and the Tobacco is for the Spirits. It shows them we are grateful for their aid and strength."

She called the others to her. T'Lara was the first to go to her. She knew instinctively that this was a woman's rite. That Amanda had earned her place to lead this ceremony. She felt humbled that her human daughter showed such trust. Amanda smudged her then Skon and every other Vulcan that came forward. She motioned for them to sit and she passed a drink of Sweet Tea to them. "Let us give thanks for our lives and the blessing we have. Let go of the anger and pain. Sarek and I are safe and whole, and soon we will begin our lives on Vulcan. But tonight is to thank the spirits of Earth for that chance."

Skon raised his brow but took the drink. It was pleasant to the pallet and he too said a prayer of thanks. Spirits or not, his family was safe and if Amanda could do this rite and be at peace with what was to come then he could honor her with this tea and the ritual for it. T'Lara took the cup and sipped. This reminded her of the water ritual and it was touching to share such a thing. She wondered if perhaps Amanda would share more of her customs. She might not understand them, but they were clearly important to her. It would be wise to try to understand her ways.

 

 

Part 28

 

The ceremony complete, they all returned to their quarters. Skon and T'Lara followed Sarek and Amanda in. There was a pleasant silence as they walked. Amanda was full of energy and was almost dancing away from them. Skon was amazed at how peaceful she seemed. Perhaps this was a form of meditation for her? Sarek had lost his fear but was still concerned that Amanda had managed to slip away. T'Kar was chagrined that they had not been able to keep track of one small human. Her guards decided to alter their patrolling patterns to double the shifts in the gardens until Amanda and Sarek departed for Vulcan. 

 

As they entered their quarters, Amanda turned and faced her Vulcan family. She took a deep breath and motioned for them all to be comfortable. "You have questions but are to polite to ask. Ask them; it is no invasion and I swear I shall answer them to the best of my ability."

T'Lara and Skon exchanged a look. He looked at Sarek. He had so many questions yet years of training stopped him from asking. Sarek, however, needed to understand. He looked at Amanda. "What are you? Or should I say who are you?"

Amanda looked away for a moment. 'Direct as always,' she thought. She turned back to face them. She had given her world to answer honestly. "I am who I always was. I am human, Sarek. My life is as you know it to be. Yet there is more; a part I could not did not share. I did not hide it to hurt you or to lie, it is just…it is hard to explain. My family is an old one, not just the Grayson part. My Nanny was a clan leader of her tribe."

At this Skon stiffened. He looked at his wife, shock clearly registering. They understood about clans and their leadership roles.

"It is not exactly like yours. She lived her for many years, passing her duties to a younger sister when she could no longer do them. She loved her people and trained me in their ways, yet, I always knew I would not go home to them. My place was not there. My younger cousin, Heather, has the clan now, with my blessings. Nanny knew I would not be there to take up my duties. I have been accepted and am loved by them, yet they know my place is with you. They have always known I was not for them."

"How?" T'Lara asked.

"Because Nanny knew my mate would be from the stars," Amanda said.

"That is not logical, she had no way to know this," Skon replied.

Amanda smiled. "She saw it when I was born, Skon. I am not mind blind." She dropped her shields fully and nearly knocked all three down. She watched with slight shock and quickly raised them again. "I am sorry for that."

Sarek was stunned. He had never felt such power. He looked at his parents who were both leaning on the table. He stepped back wary of Amanda now.

"You are afraid?" she said, shocked and dismayed.

"How...how did you hide this from us, and why?"

"Sarek, how can you ask? You know my father. What would he have asked of me if he knew? He already misuses his own gifts. How would I have stopped him from using me as a child? Without Nanny and Harris's help, I would have gone mad or hurt someone; I only recently learned real control. I was not trying to deceive you, I swear it, but with you, I can have a real life. You can share this with me; a human male never could. I am not even sure I would wish to try. Our bond grounds me and gives me peace. Do not turn from me."

Sarek went to her and dew her close. With all she been through, she was still reeling; yet she let it all go, opened to him and his family. She expected to be rejected, but trusted him not to. He held her to him. "I cherish thee. This will only make us stronger. It is just a shock."

Skon stood tall; he was rapidly making calculations to what this could mean. T'Lara knew now that this union would be far more then they had hoped. She looked at Skon and knew he too was pleased. "We have welcomed you as a daughter," she said. "This revelation will only make your adapting to our ways simpler. I am pleased, child; Sarek truly has chosen wisely."

Amanda sagged in relief; they were not going to reject her. Nanny was right, they were her future. {I Love you Sarek. I swear I do. I will share all that I am with you. I was so afraid before.}

"This will deepen our bond. Perhaps you could show me how you shielded like that?"

Amanda giggled nervously. "It is simple really, like this," she showed him and he looked incredulous. It really was simple, and he felt foolish for missing the tell tale signs of a shield. He would definitely share this technique with his family.

Skon and T'Lara excused themselves. Both wanted to talk away from their children. They said goodnight and hurried to their own quarters. 

Sarek closed the door behind them and swept Amanda into his arms. He dropped his shields so she could feel his desire. If she had any doubt, his hard body dispelled them.

"I want you. Are you well enough?"

She laughed. "Oh Sarek, take me to bed. I find I am tired again," but she was laughing and stroking his chest. 

 

She sent him images of what she wanted to do to him and he kicked the bedroom door open. T'Mir was right; he was on fire. The idea that she could share the bond completely enflamed him. He almost smiled as he prepared to take not only her body but also her mind. Amanda shivered with anticipation. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"She has to be a PSI 10 or higher," T'Lara said.

"Higher, my wife. I was nearly floored by her power, and I am a PSI 12. This means that the children should be high as well. While Sarek is a PSI 8, this development should increase the rating."

"She blocked us all. We are touch telepaths; she is not."

"No, she is like her father but more. She was wise to conceal her gift. Earth must not learn of it."

"Skon, they would fear her?" It was both a statement and a question.

"Yes, she is superior. They would think her a product of Eugenics and you know how they treat people who are altered. They would at best lock her up, but I fear they would kill her."

"She will be safer on Vulcan," T'Lara said.

"I agree," Skon said. "She will be safer at home."

 

 

Part 29

 

Sarek laid Amanda down on the bed with care. Despite his earlier actions, he hesitated. A man had hurt her, and he was suddenly uncertain about his actions. Was he too aggressive, too demanding? Was it selfish to want to love her? He was unaware she could read his every fear. 

 

Amanda smiled and pulled him down. He was off balance and tumbled onto the bed. Aggressively, she rolled him beneath her. She laughed as she took his hands and pinned them above his head. He was so shocked and off balance that he did not put up a fight. She laid down on him, kissing his chest, then she laid her head on his chest. "Just hold me a moment. Please Sarek, I will be fine in a moment." She fought her panic and calmed as she realized she was on top and in control. He was letting her lead this game. Slowly her heartbeat steadied and she was ready to do more then snuggle. 

 

Sarek held her, his body on fire, but he wanted her to be as eager as he was. This was pleasant too, just holding her. He could feel her racing heart and he felt her effort to relax in his arms. She trusted him so much to let this happen. He stroked her hair as it fanned over them both. He loved the long strands; its rich color was like obsidian. He could smell the Sweet Grass and Sage, the Cedar and Tobacco. Amanda was right, those elements in their proper context were wonderful. He waited as he felt her calm, then he felt her hands begin to rove over his body. He wanted to roll over and take her, but he fought the urge. She had to trust him, and he had to trust that she would soon see to both of their needs. "Amanda...please, I need you."

She laughed and he could tell the fear had left her and she was in a mood to tease. He never really had allowed her the lead in their lovemaking, yet he sensed that the control had to remain in her hands for the moment. He reached above his head and grabbed the headboard; it was the only way he could keep from rolling her beneath him. She laughed as she rose and stripped away her clothing and then removed his, prying his hands free to remove the shirt. She seemed to be enjoying touching him and arousing him to a fevered pitch. He wondered if he could hold out. Her lips found his and they kissed with passion.

 

Amanda rubbed his chest and arms. "So strong, but so gentle with me. Sarek, I love you and trust you." She kissed her way down his body, loving him with care. 

 

He cried out and stroked her head. "Amanda..."

She rose over them and kissed his lips once more. Taking his hands down from the headboard, she rolled onto her back and pulled him to her. "Sarek, now, please."

With a deep gratitude, he joined them and they found a true healing. As he loved her, he saw her trust and her fears. She loved him enough to give and give more. Her thoughts were open to him as they joined. He realized she was far more then he had ever dreamed of. She was his equal in ways he could not fathom. It would take a lifetime to know her well. He shuttered as they found release and he held her, this the most precious being in his life. He would never let her go and together they would explore a bond that was deeper then any he would have been able to form with one of his own species. He learned more about IDIC in that moment then he had in a lifetime. She was different, yet the same. He remembered the earth wedding vows he had heard. "With my body I thee worship." She had done that and so much more. He was as much hers as she was his. The law may state he owned her, but he knew it was the other way around. He could, and would, never leave her or let her go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Look man, that Vulcan he is a demon. He snapped Joe's neck back like it was a toothpick! Why'd he do that?" the thug told the Starfleet officers who looked at him as if he was crazy. "Them females, they are as strong as five men. Man ,we got our asses handed to us."

 

"How did they drop all of you so fast?" the officer asked. They were gathering intelligence; just because Vulcan was an ally now did not mean it would stay that way in the future. They listened as they learned of a simple hand move that could render grown men unconscious. The report became more bizarre as each person told it, yet all of the thugs had been isolated, they had no time to confer. The intelligence officers were worried.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sarek collapsed beside Amanda so she would not have to bear his heavy weight. He rolled to face her, happy and at peace. 

 

Amanda traced his face with her fingers. "So how was your swim?"

He raised a brow. "I am never, and I repeat never, swimming in the ocean again."

Amanda laughed.

"I mean it; and neither are you."

She sobered. "Do not think you can dictate that Sarek."

"Amanda, it was cold and the waves..." he shivered and she sensed the trauma it had inflicted on him. She hugged him, no longer angry. She was not the only one with issues to resolve. 

"Had it not been for those sea creatures, I would have failed you." He rolled away, ashamed he had almost failed to save her.

"Sarek, it was five miles, at least, in rough water. Even I could not have swum so far." She wrapped her arms around him. "You did save me. We are here safe and sound." She kissed his back as he shuttered. 

 

He took her hand and held it tight. "I have never seen such creatures; they were telepathic. They spoke to me and carried me to shore. I think they even had a sense of humor, though they were hard to understand."

"Well, they know English, sort of, Sarek. You can hardly expect them to speak Vulcan."

He rolled over and looked at her. "You knew?"

Amanda blushed. "I asked them to help, or rather my guides did."

 

"Guides?"

She kissed him on the nose. Yawning, she said, "I will explain in the morning. I fear I am…" her eyes closed and she was asleep.

 

Sarek looked on in shock. He pulled the covers up. She was right the morning be soon enough to get his answers.

 

 

Part 30

 

John Grayson left Maria sleeping. He headed home to give the good news to Harris and Sara. He had called them, but he felt they deserved a better explanation. He used the comm to call a private investigator; he would get his answers, and he would have them soon. He was not happy with Amanda's leaving either, yet clearly, she had made her choice. All he could do now was protect her the best he could.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The President of Earth tossed down the preliminary reports. "That is not good enough; I want answers and I want them now. Get me Peters in section 31," he slammed down the phone. This could have destabilized the federation, and he wanted answers. He was not going to allow this to go unpunished. He was also very angry that Skon had sent armed troops into the city. They had beamed in without authorization and killed two humans. He had no issue with the latter, the lack of respect, however, needed to be addressed. He was still trying to clean up this debacle, and having the Vulcan Force act arbitrarily made him look weak and ineffectual. The fact that all of the Vulcan team had been female only added insult to injury. He seen the news feed, a female named T'Mara had carried two men to the waiting transport. She had picked them up as if they were mere children instead of the six foot, two hundred pound monsters that they were. 

 

President Adaliar felt they were only just now truly seeing Vulcan. How could one casually dismiss 100 million as just lose assets? Surely no one family could be so wealthy? He had seen the nearly silent communication between the Ambassador and his wife. Until now, it was believed that Vulcans had to touch to communicate telepathically. He was concerned that the intelligence division was too far behind and too out-dated.

 

\------------------------------------------------

T'Kari handed her sister the pad. She knew that her sister would now increase the security around the compound. She herself was shocked to find Amanda had slipped out. The ceremony that they witnessed was lovely. She felt calmer and centered almost as if she had meditated. 

 

T' Mara seemed concerned. "There is no doubt about this, we must find proof. I fear that the leader will be in danger, perhaps the whole family."

"There is no proof as the building was abandoned, yet I give a 97.213 percent chance that this Jeremiah was indeed a part of the attack. He has been released by the police as they do not have cause to keep him."

"It seems, T'Kar, that they care little for our leaders safety."

"Yes, T'Mara, we have been ordered to prepare to leave. Skon takes no risks with his son and daughter."

"A wise thing. I will prepare a team to escort them. High Command should also send ships. May I use your comm?"

"Of course, I expect it will be 2.5 days before they are cleared to travel. T'Mir seemed to think T'Amanda needs rest."

"Sarek as well; he was badly injured. He fought well and was most efficient," T'Mara said.

"I am glad I did not see that. He has always been the best of us," T'Kar said.

"He still is. Fires or not, he did his duty to his mate. They will both be worthy leaders when the time comes."

T'Kar nodded and left her sister to make the call. She was going to get a more detailed prognosis now that the couple had retired for the night. She knew T'Mir would be waiting with the news.

 

 

Part 31

 

Skon watched the young human. He was standing very still waiting to be called in. It was clear that this was not a natural action for one so young. Daniel Sol had arrived at precisely the time the gate opened. He had requested an audience to see Skon. He was determined to ensure his teacher was well and that she had no need of anything. Even Mr. Grayson had called rather than to simply show up. Skon had to admit such loyalty was rare among humans. The warning that it might be hours before Amanda was awake did not put off the youth; he waited. Skon ordered T'Kar to bring him in. He would know more about this child.

 

He read the report his aide had gathered and frowned. How could humans be so indifferent to children? The child's impassioned decree that Amanda was family was in fact close to the truth. She alone seemed to see the youth's potential and nurture it. Skon saw that the funds the boy had gathered were mostly his own. Not that he had not cajoled money from his classmates, he had. There was no doubt he cared as the money he had provided had been set-aside for his advanced education and care.

 

He watched as the youth studied the writings on the wall. They were in both Vulcan and Standard. He saw the youth repeat them in Standard as if to memorize them. This was indeed a remarkable young man. Skon looked over at his wife who seemed equally fascinated.

 

"Skon he is very bright. Perhaps we could undertake to help his education. Amanda is clearly fond of the boy. Having a human aide would also be beneficial."

 

"T'Lara it will be years before he could take such a post. He may well find other interests."

 

"Perhaps, yet is it not a worthy thing to mold such a mind. He may never develop the controls a Vulcan has; yet understanding is clearly within his grasp."

 

Skon considered the possibilities. "His guardian may object. The file states he is a very old fashioned man, he hates space travel and blames aliens for his family's deaths. Even as he benefits from that fact, he barely tolerates the boy."

 

"Then would he not be pleased to send the child away to a boarding school? Appearances alone keep Daniel with him. The boy knows this. He would be far better served with us."

 

Skon raised a brow. T'Lara’s behavior reminded him of a mother sehlat protecting her cub. It had been years since a child had been in their home. He could see the value of having another one there, but a human child? How would they be able to serve his emotional needs? Despite what Daniel believed, control took years to master. He looked at his wife and sighed. She had known he would acquiesce.

 

"We will ask him if he would like to study on Vulcan. Perhaps having another human around would be better for Amanda as well. She seems to regard this one as a younger sibling. He will be offered our home. I do not believe it would be wise for him to stay with Amanda and Sarek. He is a child now, however, that will soon change. Sarek could see him as a challenger if he were to live there."

 

T'Lara nodded, pleased. She was amazed that she would, at her age, desire another child. A human one at that! There was a noble spirit in the boy. One she found she did not wish to see crushed. He, like Amanda, was one of the best of his race. She wanted to see his potential rewarded.

 

~~**~~

 

Amanda awoke a little disorientated. She tried to move only to find Sarek holding her to him. As consciousness returned, the previous day's events came rushing back to her. "Sarek, let me go," Amanda said. He growled and held her tight. She sighed, knowing it was fear that held him. She removed his arm and rolled out of bed. "Sorry, Sarek." She kissed his still sleeping form and went to use the washroom and shower. Her stomach growled and she wanted breakfast.

 

Sarek awoke with a start. He reached for Amanda and she was gone. Then he heard the shower and relaxed, grateful for once that she preferred water showers to the more efficient sonic ones.

 

Ten minutes later she emerged in a fluffy robe. She called down to the kitchen for breakfast. Noting the time, she smiled, ten a.m. They had slept in, almost as if they were on a honeymoon. She grabbed her cloths and dressed, amused to be the first one up for a change.

 

He watched her dress through half closed eyes. She was so cheerful this morning. Clearly she was letting go of the trauma. He did not disturb her as there was pleasure in watching her brush her hair and dress. He could feel her amusement at being the first to wake up. Sleep had been elusive last night and he had felt the irrational need to stay awake and guard her. He wondered how long such illogical fears would remain.

 

When she left to order first meal, he arose and quickly took a sonic shower. He briefly considered reminding her of the jest she had played yesterday. No, he would wait a while to playfully retaliate for that prank. He cleaned up and dressed with his usual efficiency. He wanted first meal too.

 

Amanda looked up as he entered the room. "Good morning sleepyhead," she teased. He raised a brow but said nothing as he came to her side. He offered her his two fingers and then lightly kissed her lips. Amanda hoped that this would become a tradition at least in private.

 

The touch was so erotic and his lips on hers sent her heart racing. It still amazed her that a simple touch of his fingers could do so much. She wondered if all Vulcan husbands made love to their wives with the touch or if it was unique to Sarek? She giggled thinking that when she was old and gray she would write a how to book called "How to love a Vulcan."

 

"You will not," Sarek said.

 

Amanda giggled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Why not? I’m certain that Vulcan husbands could benefit."

 

Sarek looked at her sharply. He never really considered that more of his kind might follow his path. It was not that he did not see the logic to Amanda's idea. Rather, that he could not conceive that any other human woman was as special and unique as Amanda. That being the case, why would any Vulcan want a human?

 

Amanda stared at him. Uncertain if she should be flattered or very angry. "Sarek, surely you do not believe we will be the only ones?"

 

"Logic dictates that there is a 48.9 percent chance that others might wish a union with one of your species. The chances however, of another Vulcan male finding a human woman as perfect as you are 2220:1."

 

Amanda decided she was flattered as she kissed him. Sarek's brow rose, it was only logical as she was nearly perfect. One did not thank logic though the kiss was pleasant.

 

~~**~~

 

Harris awoke early and was ready to go check on Amanda. He and Sara had barely slept all night. Intellectually, he knew she was safe and secure. He ate his breakfast and then drove the flitter around to the front of the estate. John was going to get Maria then Harris would drive them to meet Amanda and Sarek at the compound. He wondered if they would return here later.

 

"Harris, I am ready to go. Did the gardener bring in those flowers?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Good. Do you think Maria will like them?" He sounded uncertain and this made Harris want to smile. It seemed John had grown a little from this experience.

 

"They are her favorite’s sir."

 

John nodded and walked to the flitter carrying his coffee. He needed to check on his wife and daughter before he tackled the problem of finding the kidnappers' leader.

 

 

Part 32

 

"Amanda, who are those guides you spoke of?" Sarek asked.

 

Amanda choked on her tea. She looked at him sharply. She had hoped he would forget that part of their conversation but a Vulcan rarely forgot anything. She picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth. She went to his side and looked up at him. "Sarek it is hard to explain this. I'm not sure it is even possible to do so."

 

"Amanda, explain!" It was now an order not a request and she looked at him and nodded.

 

"My people are an ancient race, born with gifts that are not . . . Sarek we have gifts of the mind and body that many people of Earth lack or have forgotten. A guide is a spirit that leads us and shows us the way. Usually, for my people it is an animal. My guides came to me when I was a child. They choose me and have always been my companions."

 

"Are they life forms? Are they manifestations in a form your mind could understand?"

 

Amanda cocked her head. She had never considered such a possibility. To her they were living spirits from another world. Sarek, however, thought logically and looked for a scientific reason. "Sarek, guides have always helped my people. They have no physical form. Often they can be reached only through meditation or special ceremonies."

 

"That does not mean that they are not another form of life, merely a form your people could not recognize."

 

Amanda bristled. "Enough Sarek! Just because the guides are different that does not mean we have been manipulated as you suggest." She was clearly angry now at his suggestion."We are not Vulcan. Our ways are not yours. We are as we were when we were placed here by the Creator."

 

"Placed here? How? When? Why?"

 

Amanda turned and said, "In the beginning of time. He gave us this land. It is ours. We may have been forced to share it but we are of this land. It is in us and we are the dust of the land."

 

Sarek's brow rose. He looked at Amanda as if she had suddenly transformed from the woman he knew into one unknown to him. He felt her shields go up and still there was hurt and rage she could not completely block. "Amanda, I ask for enlightenment. I do not disparage your beliefs."

 

She sagged, her emotions swinging rapidly. She could sense he was honestly trying to understand. "I'm sorry." She went into his arms willingly. "It is so hard. We must . . . I have been taught to use care to protect the knowledge. Perhaps I am over sensitive. It is just so central to me, this part I hold deep and safe."

 

"Amanda, no part of you is less valuable than another. I only seek to understand. I am pleased that we can be closer. Last night showed me the true meaning of IDIC. We will be so much more than one Vulcan and one Human. We will show that all things are possible."

 

"I know, Sarek. Nanny said our line would change the Galaxy. That what was, will be again. That what was torn will be reborn and healed. That the children of our line will bend life, itself, to their will. That death will not hold our line. That Legends will be reborn."

 

"How can this be? How can life be reborn where there has been death? I do not understand how she could make such claims?"

 

Amanda smiled a little sadly. "I do. I may not understand what it all means but I know she is right."

 

"How?"

 

"Because she prepared me for you. She said my prince would come from the stars. That we would be a first."

 

Sarek looked incredulous. Yet, he held Amanda almost wishing he had met her great-great grandmother. He knew some adepts at Gol could calculate future outcomes. It was a logical projection based on facts and taking into account millions of variables. Yet, how could a mere human have done so? He decided he did not care about the predictions. In the end he and Amanda would make logical choices for their lives and their line. This is what mattered not some long ago prophecies that may have been influenced by unknown beings.

 

"We are together, Amanda, that is enough for me. If her words guided you to me then I am pleased."

 

Amanda sighed, knowing he did not yet understand what this meant. He would simply have to observe and see that all that was foretold would come to pass. She simply took it on faith.

 

 

Part 33

 

The Orions were most unhappy. They had lost a repayment and the slave girl they had been promised. Simion was angry. He would have his due. Jeremiah had not honored his agreement. He and all of his line would pay.

 

"Duma go. I want them all."

 

"Yes, sir," he said as he left to settle the score.

 

~~**~~

 

The com went off and Sarek answered. "Yes Father. We will be there in 3.4 minutes." Sarek looked at Amanda and she nodded. They left their quarters to go to Skon and T'Lara. They walked down the hallway each absorbed in their own thoughts.

 

Amanda wanted Sarek to understand. Perhaps the best way would be with a meld. Sometimes speech was not precise enough. She considered it as they walked. One of them had to show trust and she was the stronger. Her role as his consort meant she had to trust him completely. Only if she gave him this would Sarek finally acknowledge she was his mind, body and soul.

 

"Amanda, your student, Daniel Sol, is waiting to see you."

 

"He is? Why, Sarek?"

 

Sarek looked at her and realized she had not heard of the out pouring of support they had received. "Your student organized a fund raiser for your return. He delivered more than 100,000 credits to the compound. He directed the media to draw attention to Starfleet and Earths' refusal to allow your father to gain the funds."

 

Amanda looked at Sarek clearly shocked. "Why?"

 

Sarek lips curved." He has claimed you as Clan leader. He named you his family."

 

Amanda smiled. "I am pleased. His mind is so advanced. I think of him as a brother. Or he is what I would have wished one to be."

 

Sarek felt her love for the boy but was not upset by it. He could tell Amanda thought of him as a child. This amused him though he did not show it. There were only four years between Amanda and Daniel but she was so far advanced on every level.

 

"He has much potential. My parents wish to bring him to Vulcan to study. Do you believe he would benefit from this?"

 

Amanda hugged Sarek, certain he had mentioned Daniel's potential and his interest in logic to his parents. If Daniel attended school on Vulcan she would not feel so alone or isolated either. "Yes, yes he would. He is one of the students I wanted the Vulcan curriculum for."

 

"Then I will add my recommendation to my mother's. I mentioned Daniel Sol to my parents and they seemed fascinated by the prospect of helping a human learn logic."

 

"He is only a boy, Sarek. He may never develop Vulcan control because he is human."

 

"Amanda, it is not expected that he does. We only wish him to understand our ways to be a guide for your people. My father believes he will make an excellent aide."

 

"The choice of a career should be his to make."

 

"Now you sound like a mother. Will you be this protective of our own offspring?"

 

Amanda blushed. "Yes, I will not allow you to force them into any mold."

 

Sarek raised a brow but was pleased she was standing up for her protégé. "He will be given an opportunity to choose his studies. Do not worry so Amanda. Skon is impressed. My mother seems to think he will make a fine addition to our clan and family."

 

"He has a guardian," Amanda said with disgust.

 

"He has already released Daniel to our care. It was simple enough to arrange."

 

"How?"

 

Sarek looked away, "A million credits. It seems that money can buy people even on Earth."

 

Amanda was enraged at this, not at Skon or T'Lara, but for Daniel. He deserved to be more than a commodity to be bought or sold. "He is not to be a slave, Sarek. He must be free."

 

Sarek stopped and looked at Amanda. "Amanda, he is free. Perhaps more so than you are. He has been adopted by our clan. He is Vulcan. I thought this would please you?" He was confused at her outrage.

 

"Skon adopted him? Does he know?"

 

"Yes, he was told earlier. I just realized that makes him my brother-in law."

 

Amanda smiled. "Is he happy?"

 

"Father said he jumped up and down and shouted, 'Whoopie!' Does this suggest happiness?"

 

Amanda laughed. "Yes, I can hardly wait to talk to him. Oh Sarek this is the best bonding gift your parents could have given me."

 

Now there would be two emotional humans in his family. Sarek wondered if Vulcan would ever be the same.

 

 

Part 34

 

Amanda was happy. Despite or maybe because of the kidnapping she was not going to Vulcan alone. She loved Sarek and deeply respected Skon and TLara. She knew in time she would love them as well and Daniel was like a little brother to her. This would be like having her own family close by.

 

She knew teachers were not supposed to care for their students to the extent of loving them but Daniel had been special from the beginning. He had always had a quick mind and a willingness to embrace new ideas and cultures. He was a young man who had deep potential that was limited by his guardian, a man who saw the youth as a burden and a way to make extra credits.

 

Amanda had already resolved to pay for the boy's advanced education and to see he found a way into a top rate university. Had she been older, Amanda would have considered adopting Daniel herself. She had hated the guardian's leering looks and rude manners. The man worked for Earth's intelligence division and made her father look open minded by comparison. He hated aliens and had tried several times to remove Daniel from her classes. Only the fact that the youth was so far advanced saved him. Daniel might never be a Vulcan in truth but he had the potential to understand them. He would be a good bridge between their peoples.

 

They entered Skon's office and Daniel jumped up. He ran to Amanda and hugged her. Amanda winced but returned the hug. "You are safe. Thank the Lords," Daniel said. Suddenly he blushed and looked at Sarek, "I’m sorry sir."

 

Sarek raised a brow. "I have seen human siblings embrace each other like this. It seems to be the correct reaction for humans, given the extreme situation."

 

Amanda wanted to laugh, Sarek looked so pained. She hugged Daniel and said. "I hear we are now related. Are you happy with this?"

 

"Yes, Ms. Grayson and I get to go to Vulcan and study, too!"

 

"Please call me Amanda, Daniel, we are family now. I’m very pleased you accepted Skon and T'Lara's offer."

 

"Now the ambassador can continue to teach me. I memorized the cubes. It may take me some time to learn to use them," he blushed.

 

Amanda giggled. "You will have time to learn. Perhaps you can even teach them something more about humans. Together we will show them that humans have their own type of logic."

 

"Yes, Ms . . . Amanda," he said smiling.

 

Amanda looked at her Vulcan family and wondered if they had any idea what they were in for. What she saw was indulgence in T'Lara's expression. It was not emotion, rather a resignation and curiosity. Amanda was glad. She had a feeling Daniel would keep them young and active. A teenage boy was full of energy.

 

Skon looked at his children, "Sarek, Amanda, Daniel attend."

 

Daniel started and looked at Amanda for guidance. She quickly looked at Skon. "Forgive us Father. We have been inattentive."

 

"The cause was sufficient."

 

Sarek refocused his attention on Skon as he watched both Daniel and Amanda try to regain control. He was impressed with their efforts even as they both smiled. Amanda was right. Vulcan was never going to be the same again.

 

"I must inform you both that we will be leaving for Vulcan as soon as the healer declares Amanda can travel. The Elders have ordered that Sarek and Amanda's union become official. It is believed that their marriage will calm the troubled Earth-Vulcan situation."

 

"Sir," Daniel said hesitantly, "they are bonded and that is officially recognized by Vulcan. Why would Earth cause a problem? Are not all Federation worlds free to have their own mating rituals?"

 

"Logically, that is so," Sarek said. "Earth is still reacting to the kidnaping. They are angry that I led a Vulcan team to reclaim Amanda."

 

Turning Daniel said, "Why? It was your right and duty." His hands went behind his back as he copied Skon and Sarek's stance. Skon was pleased. Already Daniel was acting like a son of his house. He may never have Vulcan control but he was standing with the family or at least with Amanda. He would in time become as Vulcan as any human could be.

 

T'Lara looked at Skon and then back at her new son. "We are pleased you seek to understand. It is pride that drives them. They had no way of finding Amanda and Sarek. Earth would have sacrificed them for the greater good and your public knows this. It has created tension. Vulcan's appearance of violating Earth's sovereignty is a way to deflect their own failures."

 

"That is not logical."

 

Skon looked at his new son and acknowledged his wisdom. "No, it is not but it is a human reaction. I believe they call it passing the buck?" he looked at Amanda for confirmation of the idiom.

 

"No sir, it would be finding a scapegoat."

 

"What type of creature is that?" T’Lara asked.

 

"It is an idiomatic phrase, Mother. It means to place the blame on someone," Daniel answered.

 

T'Lara looked at Daniel and said, "Thank you, my son."

 

Vulcan's did not say thank you, so Amanda believed that T'Lara had truly been pleased when he called her mother. Her mother-in-law was accepting Daniel's humanity even as she called him son. Her worries for the future were fading fast. They would all find common ground. This new family would lead Vulcan to a bright future within the Federation.

 

Daniel would show Earth that humans were able to be as learned as a Vulcan. She would show them that a union of their peoples made them stronger and more viable. Amanda knew what made a family was commitment and that was already evident here. The ties that bound her to this family were not of flesh and blood but of heart and soul. She looked at Sarek suddenly wanting to cry for the joy of it.

 

Sarek looked at her. {What troubles thee?}

 

{I am so happy, Sarek. You have given me the brother I always wanted. A new world and family. Do not misunderstand, I love my parents . . . but I was never whole there. I always had to hide who and what I was. On Vulcan I can explore and even embrace my gifts. You will not fear me or lock me away.}

 

{I may lock you away but never for your gifts.} He sent her a mental picture of his bedroom on Vulcan. Amanda blushed and looked down.

 

T'Lara looked at Amanda with concern. "Are you well?"

 

Amanda turned bright red and Daniel smiled and said, "Sarek that was mean." Everyone looked up at the boy. For the second time in two days Amanda had the pleasure of seeing speechless Vulcan's.

 

Part 35

 

Amanda glared at Daniel. Sarek looked at her as a question formed in his mind.

 

"Daniel is from the children of the south. Long ago his people were called Jaguars," Amanda said. "His people and mine combined during the Eugenics wars."

 

"Then the boy is of your clan?" asked T'Lara.

 

"No, but our people were allies," Daniel answered. "Ms. Amanda was going to use this fact to convince my guardian to allow her to sponsor my education. He refused and said we had no family relationship. I believe he thought she wanted my trust fund. That was foolish as she has more pocket change than that. My PSI rating is only about three. I am not telepathic. My gift is empathy. Amanda has always been easy to read and she helped me learn to shield. I was getting sick before she became my teacher."

 

"Daniel, really, your guardian was just concerned for you. I only showed you how to block"

 

"No, he was not. He just did not want to lose mother and fathers’ pensions. You know that! As long as he had control of me, he had the money. He hated that I was sick all the time. He never cared when I was in the hospital as that meant that he did not have to look after me. He just hated the bills. If it was not for insurance, he would have let me suffer at home. Well, maybe not as the welfare people would have come around then." Amanda sighed, she hoped he had not become cynical because of it.

 

"Do you not fear we would do the same?" Skon asked.

 

Daniel looked at him clearly shocked. "No . . . Father you are Vulcan. Everyone knows a Vulcan cannot lie. You said you wanted to help me learn. I believe that. You also said I would help Amanda adjust to Vulcan, which makes sense. Then there is the fact that you tossed out 100 million dollars as if it was loose change. How can my small inheritance matter, compared to that?"

 

"Logical," Skon said.

 

Amanda was amused because she could already see that Daniel was starting to think like her father by marriage.

 

"Daniel there is a difference between a lie and the whole truth," T' Lara said.

 

Daniel rocked on his heels clearly not understanding. "Does it matter? I trust you and Father. I have Amanda to help me understand. She has always guided me well. Your reasons were sound. If you had others, they matter little."

 

Sarek communicated to Amanda through their bond. {He is a remarkable young man and I believe Skon is right, he will surprise Vulcan.}

 

{I hope so. You all could do with a little new blood.}

 

{Indeed!}

 

{Yes. I love you, Sarek but you sometimes act like a stuffy old man.}

 

Sarek blinked and suppressed a smile. {You will just have to make me more flexible.} He sent some rather inventive images to her and she giggled.

 

{Stop it, Sarek, I am trying to be dignified here.}

 

~~**~~

 

"Damn it, Jeremiah, I have to get off the planet. You owe me."

 

"Shut up you incompetent fool," Jeremiah said as he pushed the thug into his building. "Damn it the police are watching me. Do you want to get us both caught?"

 

The thug looked around and shook his head. "Look. I just want to blow town. Maybe catch a flight to Mars. I just need a few thousand."

 

"Go home and come to work tomorrow. If the police come to your home tell them, you had vacation time. It was logged in so you should be in the clear. Tell them you went fishing."

 

"Yeah, I can do that. But what are you going to do about the Orions?"

 

"Let me worry about that." Jeremiah already planned to tell them that this thug had the money. After all the police had not reported that it had disappeared. That damn Vulcan beamed it away! He still had the jewelry and credits. It was more than five million and he only owed ten. Maybe half would keep them happy until he could gather more.

 

Part 36

 

The FBI was locked into a room with Starfleet Intelligence. Neither side was happy about the situation. The FBI director, Hedrick Von Kemp, glared at Admiral Wilson. "I thought you people kept an eye on aliens. They had an armed landing party in the city!"

 

"It is your job to watch the land. We guard outer space."

 

"Oh, and just where did they beam in from!"

 

The admiral had the grace to blush. "It was a diplomatic currier. We had no authority to stop it."

 

"That Vulcan got away with murder. Did you see those men? Their arms were nearly ripped out of the socket and their necks and backs were like pretzels," Von Kemp said.

 

"Vulcan has a higher gravity than Earth. They are naturally stronger."

 

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better. Did you know that they have been hacking our files? It seems we are not catching the mastermind fast enough."

 

"What do you want us to do about it Director? We cannot arrest them because they are not in space. Hell, by law, they are on Vulcan."

 

"Whose bright idea was it to let them have their own compound?"

 

"Enough!" President Adliar said. "Gentlemen we can all agree this situation is not in Earth's best interests. What I need is for the two of you to stop fighting over territory and start working together. We were lucky this time. It easily could have been worse. If something had happened to Sarek then we could well face a war with Vulcan. A war, Admiral, you know we cannot win."

 

Both men slumped into chairs. "You are right sir. What about Amanda Grayson?" Von Kemp said.

 

"I do not know. Clearly Sarek values her. She could actually be good for us," Wilson said, "if we could get her to work for us . . . "

 

"Do not count on it. Did you not see how she looks at him?" Von Kemp replied.

 

"Maybe, but she is human."

 

"Is she? With all due respect, Admiral, read this." Von Kemp tossed a folder onto the table. "She is enhanced. They all are. They are direct decedents of Sing Kahn's younger brother."

 

"What!" The president abruptly got up from his chair. "They were all killed. The Grayson family is one of earth's oldest families."

 

"Yes sir, they are. Can you think of a better place to hide? The great-great-grandmother was his youngest daughter. She was not a full-blooded niecheian but one of the illegitimate children, from one of his twenty concubines, a Native American woman. You know Niches are just as dangerous as full bloods. Remember Trayburn, the supposed messiah? He had more than 100,000 people thinking he was the great messiah. All because he could read minds. "

 

"Well then maybe it is best she is leaving earth," the president said. "She would have no chance to influence anyone. You know if she stayed here her research would have gained popularity, perhaps become the new standard. She was on the fast track in education. She can have no way to try to take over if she is not here. John Grayson is bad enough."

 

"Sir, I am afraid you miss the point. Amanda Grayson will soon marry into Vulcan's first family. She will be the Consort to Vulcan's future ruler."

 

"So, she will have a world to rule, a world that is not Earth. Surely that will satisfy any dynastic ambition."

 

Kemp could not believe they were so naive. "Sir, she will also have all of Vulcan's resources, their technology and space fleet."

 

The admiral blanched. There was no way that Earth could match Vulcan defense forces. If they decided to send a war fleet earth would be out gunned and be at a technical disadvantage.

 

President Aldlair looked like he was shell shocked. "Was it planned? Did John Grayson plan this to take over Earth?"

 

"We do not know, sir. I do not think he wants anything more than the defense contracts. Sir, maybe it is not the wisest thing to let him have them. Who knows what secrets he traded for this alliance? Even if he is innocent . . . "

 

"We cannot cancel the contracts. If we do, we would still have to pay. There is no evidence of treason. Better we keep an eye on them all. Director, I want to keep an eye on them from now on. Admiral I want our forces built up. I want human captains on all ships and humans in all key positions."

 

"Sir, with all due respect, that is illegal according to the charter of the Federation."

 

"Do it Admiral or I will find someone who will. Put the aliens on research ships if you must but the warships are for Earth."

 

Wilson felt uneasy about this. While it was true, it could be a plot by Niches, he had no proof. There was not even any proof that Amanda Grayson had any ambitions. He did know from history that there was always a plan within plans where Niches were concerned. "I will so order it. Fortunately most Vulcans do not wish to serve with humans."

 

The director smiled. They were so easy to manipulate. Tell a lie here, a partial truth there. Yes, he would rise to power soon. The Vulcan and his pet would serve to help return his people to their rightful places as rulers of Earth. His people would use the sapiens to drive the non humans from Earth, then take it over. This new alliance between Vulcan and Earth had to be stopped or they would never rise again to rule. No one in Earth's government totally trusted the Vulcans. He wanted to laugh at the thought.

 

The Vulcan race pretended to be so logical and peaceful, yet they had invaded to save Sarek. He could have not created a more useful plan to destabilize the relationship if he had planned it. The best part was it could never be traced to him. Human pride and their natural xenophobia would do the rest. He had diverted attention from himself and gained more power to consolidate with his existing power. With careful cultivation the people of Earth would grow to fear and hate the Vulcan people. Yes life was indeed going well.

 

 

Part 37

 

"Jeremiah, you promised me three things. First, the money you owe, second, Amanda Grayson as my personal slave. You know that her father humiliated us and third, an end to the Vulcan-Earth alliance. While these baubles are interesting and their loss will cause Vulcan some regret, they only equal about half of what you owe me. The girl is in their compound and my sources tell me they will soon be escorted to Vulcan on the Surak. That is, if you are unaware, a full battle cruiser. There are also three more ships coming to join them. Lastly, the alliance has become stronger with the planned marriage of Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson."

 

Jeremiah was pale. "The plan was well thought out. We had no way to know that Vulcan would land shock troops. I know I owe you a deep debt. I swear it will be repaid. I have sent you this five million I gathered and two million of my own. It is seven tenths of the debt. I will get the rest. I swear! I will find a way break the alliance. I will personally purchase a hundred slave girls."

 

There was a harsh cold laugh. "I think, Jeremiah Grayson, you mean what you say. Never let it be said I am not a fair and reasonable businessman," Simion said. "You will be given one final chance. It took courage to come here." Simion grabbed Jeremiah and slugged him hard in the gut making him fall to his knees. "I should cut your hand off, however, I will not do so for the moment. You will pay me twenty million in addition to what you now owe. I will have those slave girls, the best from the market at Reki. You will break the alliance as this is in my best interest."

 

He pulled Jeremiah's head up. "From now on I own you. You will obey my every order or you will die screaming. Do you agree?" Jeremiah knew he was a dead man unless he agreed. Swallowing hard he nodded. For this he was back handed. Simion's boot came across his throat. "Do you agree to my terms?"

 

He choked out, "Yes, sir. You are most wise and merciful."

 

Simion laughed as he kicked his newest slave.

 

~~**~~

 

"Sarek, I have a class to teach," Amanda said.

 

"No." All three of the others in the room said at once.

 

"Are you crazy?" Daniel said. "You were almost killed last night!"

 

"It is over. I have to help prepare my replacement."

 

"No, my daughter," Skon said, "the leader of this group has not been apprehended. You will resign. I have said we will leave for Vulcan as soon as you can travel. Do you understand this?"

 

"Father, it will be days before I can travel. Surely I must fulfill my duties."

 

Skon looked at Sarek not quiet believing Amanda was arguing with him. "Amanda, your resignation has already been sent and accepted," Sarek said firmly. She spun to face him. "Your safety will always come first."

 

"Sarek, I am perfectly safe. Send a security team with me if you are worried. I cannot just disappear. That would be wrong. My students deserve better treatment than that."

 

Sarek went to her side and looked into her eyes. "You are mine. You will obey me. Your school will understand. You know the media will be following your every move. Their very lives may also be at risk from this unknown threat. I also do not believe that being surrounded by security would help your students learn."

 

Amanda's shoulders slumped and she dropped her head. Clearly she had not considered all the facts. "You are right. I am sorry I did not consider it. Father, I beg your forgiveness."

 

"Daughter, your dedication to duty is honorable. You are a fine teacher and you will be one again soon. For the moment your students and your safety require you to resign."

 

"Yes, sir, I just never thought I would not be able to teach." She seemed frightened now.

 

Sarek said, "You will be able to teach, this is only a temporary situation. Consider this a short sabbatical."

 

"I would rather have a honeymoon."

 

Daniel snickered.

 

 

Part 38

 

John Grayson was pleased to see his wife had recovered her smile. He helped her into the flitter and they headed straight for the compound. "Maria, I am so glad you are feeling better." He took her hand in his.

 

"I was so scared John. I thought he had killed you. What did the doctor tell you?" She was now looking him over for injuries.

 

"I have a cracked rib. It’s nothing to worry about. I was more concerned about you and Amanda."

 

"John . . . I think she was raped," Maria said quietly. "She seemed battered."

 

"Are you certain? Did she tell you that?"

 

"No, she was screaming for Sarek. He killed that man. Why else would he have done that?"

 

"Maria, I would have killed him just because he hit you," John said coldly. Maria was stunned. John took her hand and kissed it. His eyes softened. "I realized something, Amanda was right, I can hardly expect her to expect a man to say I love you when I have not said it enough to you. I have not been a good example to her. Maria, I love you. I am not good at saying it or even showing you that I love you. I knew I would give every credit I had to get you back." He looked so shaken that Maria had no doubt he meant it. She leaned over and kissed him.

 

{Well it is about time} Harris thought as he looked into the rear view mirror.

 

"I love you, John. I would not wish to live without you."

 

"I promise to find the one who planned this. They will not get away with it."

 

"John, it does not matter. We are safe and alive. I am just worried about Amanda. Sarek took her away. I think if he had a chance he would have taken her straight to Vulcan. They seem to think she belongs to him. She is going to need medical treatment and a therapist."

 

John looked at his wife and bowed his head. "By their laws she does belong to him. I had my attorney look into it when I first heard about her involvement. They may appear to be an equal society to the galaxy, but the truth is; women are property of their bond mates and husbands. There is no way to prevent it. According to Sarek they are already bonded."

 

"John, no! When? How?"

 

"I don't know, Maria, that was what they were going to tell us. There is more to this then a simple engagement. There is some type of mental bond."

 

"He controls her mind?"

 

"I ... hope not." He looked out the window clearly concerned. "We do not know much about their ceremonies. Amanda said she could not live without him."

 

"John, no! What has she done?"

 

"She claims he loves her."

 

"He has no emotions."

 

"Maria, he is possessive at least."

 

"That is not love. It may not even be lust. He could hurt her. He killed . . . "

 

"That, Maria, is the only thing that brings me comfort." Maria looked at him sharply. "It shows he will protect her."

 

"John, I am afraid for her."

 

"I was angry at first. But you did not see how tenderly he carried her out. He held her to him like she was the most important thing in his life. Vulcan has different customs and traditions than we do. I do know Skon and T'Lara have been together more than seventy-five standard years."

 

"But are they happy John?" He had no answer. Their conversation ended as they arrived at the compound. "I guess we have to offer our support to this John. I am not sure I like it or approve. Amanda is serious about going to Vulcan."

 

"I know."

 

"She is like you John, very stubborn."

 

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? She learned loyalty from you."

 

They walked to the door and were greeted by T'Mara. "Live long and prosper."

 

"Peace and long life," John answered, having learned from Harris the proper form. He wanted to stay on friendly terms to be able to keep track of his daughter. He smiled and followed the security chief in.

 

"T'Amanda is with Ambassador Sarek and his parents. They will be pleased to welcome you. T'Amanda was most troubled by your injuries. I regret we did not arrive in time to prevent them."

 

"We feel fine. We were merely shaken. We are grateful for your rescue." Maria said.

 

"It was Ambassador Sarek who led us. We merely did our duty."

 

"You are too humble. I do not understand about your profession but I felt safe when you all arrived. You were most helpful to an overwrought woman."

 

T'Mara nodded. "I am not skilled with humans. I hope I handled my duties properly."

 

Maria smiled. "You were perfect and far more respectful than the authorities. I am sorry they caused you difficulties. We have complained about the lack of respect you were given."

 

"There was no need. We do, however, respect your concerns. The authorities were merely concerned about the situation."

 

"You are too forgiving," John said. "They had no right to threaten you." T'Mara raised an eyebrow as she knocked on the door.

 

"Enter," Skon called. He was certain Amanda understood she would only truly be safe on Vulcan. He needed for her to be willing so her family would not worry. He had no doubt she was firmly bonded to Sarek and that she would wish to be with him. His only concern was that she would try to convince Sarek to remain on Earth while she finished the school term. She was a good teacher and she would not risk her student’s safety. This cutting of the ties was painful for her and it was one of the reasons he was taking Daniel to Vulcan. T'Lara had pointed out that she would need someone familiar near by. It would be better if it was family that wanted to be on Vulcan. Skon found her logic was sound, as always.

 

Maria and John entered the room. Maria was startled as she noticed Amanda's attire. She almost did not recognize her. She was dressed in Vulcan robes. She noted the high red collar trimmed in gold. Amanda's throat was covered with a delicate gold IDIC pendant. Her hair was down but swept away from her face. Ironically her small round ears showed. Small diamond earrings caught the light. If Maria had not recognized Amanda, she could have passed as Vulcan. Her posture mirrored T'Lara but she looked upset. Maria could not stop herself. She ran to her side. "What is wrong Amanda?"

 

Amanda hugged her tightly. "It’s nothing, Mother, I just realized it is not safe for me to return to the embassy school."

 

"Amanda surely you were not considering doing that?" While Maria comforted Amanda, John made his formal greetings and apologized for the display.

 

"Humans show emotion at such times. Your lady was concerned. I think we must grow accustomed to this," Sarek said.

 

John smiled at this. "It is the price you pay for bonding with a human woman."

 

"Indeed."

 

 

Part 39

 

"We were pleased to learn that you were safe Mr. Grayson." Skon said.

 

"Your son and security chief saved us. She was most kind. I have thanked her for her care."

 

"T'Mara is most efficient."

 

"Yes, she was," John agreed. "Perhaps I should have invited her to aid my security forces." Amanda knew this was as close to an apology as her father would get.

 

"The events of last night were not predictable. Clearly someone wishes this marriage to not take place." Skon looked firmly at John.

 

He straightened but took no offense. "I have said I am not pleased with this turn of events. There is no way that I would endanger not only my daughter but my wife as well. I may not be the best friend to Vulcan but I would not cause you grief or harm."

 

"This we know. There will be a marriage between our offspring. Surely you can see how highly Vulcan and my son value your daughter."

 

"I do. I admit to concerns also. Amanda is young and innocent. She has made her choice and your son reacted as I wish I could have. For that reason and for her future happiness I will give them my blessing. I do not wish to drive her away."

 

"I am not running away. It is just that the wedding is scheduled. I want you and mother to come to Vulcan. Please be happy for us," Amanda pleaded.

 

John and Maria looked at each other, then embraced their only child. "We will try. Are you certain this is what you want? Vulcan is not like Earth. No offense to Sarek or his family, but there is no ocean to swim in and no forests or gardens to explore."

 

"No, there is not," Amanda said. "There are mountains and lovely desserts. Sarek will be there. I will have access to one of the finest educational systems in the galaxy. It will be different but the important thing is that it will become home."

 

John sighed and knew he had lost the argument. He had not expected to win or even make her hesitate. Yet for his own peace of mind he had to try.

 

"We have a garden," Sarek said. "There are trees and flora. Vulcan has its own beauty, Mr. Grayson."

 

"Please call me John. If we are to be family, call me John."

 

"As you wish. I am honored, John."

 

"Well then, when is this wedding? Do I at least get to give away the bride?" he said only half joking.

 

"Is that not what you just agreed to do?" T'Lara asked.

 

"Giving away the bride is a custom. The father of the bride walks his daughter down the aisle and places her hand in the groom's. It is largely symbolic. In the past it was to show he now took over protecting her," Maria explained suddenly realizing that this wedding might not be the one she dreamed of for Amanda. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

 

This did not go unnoticed by Skon who looked at T'Lara. {We must have a human wedding ceremony.}

 

{Yes, it is clear it means a lot to them. Perhaps it would make them accept the situation better.} "Has not our son already proved he is capable of protecting his bond mate?" T'Lara asked. "Why a repeat of what is already accepted and known?" Even as she silently agreed with Skon's observation.

 

"Tradition," John said. "It shows that we, her family, trusts Sarek to keep her safe."

 

"I see. There is no such tradition in a Vulcan ceremony." Skon explained. He agreed it was logical for Amanda's parents to desire her to be wed in their ways.

 

"Amanda and I will be married on Earth as well. It is my desire to honor both our cultures. She would be disappointed if she was not given away by her father," Sarek said. He looked at his parents. "It is only logical that we honor both houses’ formal rites. I want there to be no doubt in any ones mind that Amanda belongs to me."

 

"Sarek you cannot own a person," Maria said.

 

"Mother, he already does. Before you protest, you know it is the same as with you and father. He owns me because I love him," Amanda said. "We have a wedding to plan. Do you think we can arrange it by tonight? Just think. We will be married here first, then on Vulcan."

 

"That is true," Maria said smiling brightly. "Sarah is going to have a fit if we bring in more help . . . "

 

"Perhaps we could have the wedding here," Skon offered. "We can control the security better and your staff would take no offense."

 

"They are my friends and family too." replied Amanda. " I think that would be a great idea. Then they can come and not have to work."

 

"Wonderful," said Maria. "Sarah will insist on making the cake."

 

"I hope so. She always promised to," Amanda said.

 

Maria relaxed. This would be better because she knew how much Harris and Sarah wanted to be at Amanda's wedding. They treated her like a daughter and this way they would not feel guilty.

 

"Perhaps it would be wise to leave the details to the ladies," John said, "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you and Sarek alone."

 

"T'Lara, attend to them my wife." Skon said.

 

John almost wished he had that much control over Maria at times. He was of course wise enough not to say a word. He merely looked out the window and Maria thought he was embarrassed, which was fine. He would gain brownie points for being an enlightened husband. That made him smile. He hated that he would owe Skon for that.

 

"Yes, my husband," T'Lara replied. "Come, ladies, allow me to show you the formal dinning area."

 

"May we have the ceremony in the gardens?" Amanda asked, clearly not in the least surprised at the way the Vulcan couple acted. John could tell she had already adapted to the Vulcan way in this. He was not too certain he understood why.

 

"That would be a most ideal location," T'Lara said. "Perhaps, however, we should show them to your mother. She clearly understands your traditions better then I."

 

"A garden? That would be lovely. Is it big enough for our needs? How many guest did you plan on inviting to the wedding?" The women carried on the conversation as they walked toward the gardens. Sarek was amused at how skillfully his mother made suggestions.

 

He turned his attention, however, back to John and his father. He knew John had wanted the women away so he could discuss the attack. John sobered as the women left. He looked at the Sarek then Skon.

 

"All right now, I would like some answers. First, I want to know exactly what a bonding is and entails. Second, I have information on the individuals that attacked us. I believe T'Mara will find it useful. Third, I want to know when and how you are going to Vulcan. I love my daughter and want her to be safe."

 

Skon stiffened but looked at John. "Your information will be most helpful. We will be leaving as soon as the T'Mir allows Amanda to travel. We will be on the Surak. Two other ships will escort us."

 

"Skon, what has Sarek done that makes it impossible for Amanda to live without him?"

 

"She has said this?" Sarek asked, clearly shocked.

 

"She said I could not take her from you. That the two of you were one."

 

"This is true," Sarek agreed, "I have said we are of one mind and soul."

 

"How can this be true and more important, why?"

 

"It is the Vulcan way," Sarek said simply. "It is for her safety. The bond allowed me to find her."

 

John looked away clearly not understanding. "Sarek, I do not understand. I simply want Amanda to be happy and safe. The first, I can do little about. The second, I will not compromise on."

 

"A bond is a mental connection. She can sense me as I can sense her."

 

"Mind control?"

 

"Never. It is necessary for us because we are a telepathic species. It is vital to my health. She is in no danger from this."

 

"What if something were to happen to you?"

 

"John, the average life span of a Vulcan male is 250 standard years. I am 60.57. The average human female lives 125 standard years. This means I will outlive her," Sarek said calmly. Clearly, Sarek did not like this thought.

 

"That is assuming no accidents or other unforeseen issues come up."

 

"If that were to happen the bond could be broken by a healer," Skon said. "No harm will come to her John." His respect began to grow for John Grayson. He was not threatening. He was trying to understand.

 

"She is my only child."

 

"Sarek is my son. I value him no less then you do your daughter. He is, however, no longer my only son. You know Daniel."

 

John turned and noticed the youth for the first time. He recognized Daniel as the boy who had brought money for Amanda.

 

"Daniel will be coming to Vulcan with us. He will be adopted into our clan. Sarek believes that having another human around will ease Amanda's transition."

 

"That is kind. Daniel is a fine young man. What will he do on Vulcan?"

 

"Sir, if I may?" Daniel asked and Skon nodded. "I am going to study. I think it is a wonderful opportunity. Sarek has promised to teach me more about logic. I believe I will learn much while on Vulcan. I will be allowed to study anything I wish."

 

"That is quiet an opportunity," John said. "You will do well Daniel. Have you chosen a field?"

 

Daniel looked down. "Not yet, sir, there is so much I want to learn and the VSA offers me many choices. I just wish to do well."

 

"You will succeed my son," Skon said.

 

"I will do my best, Father."

 

"We know you will excel," Sarek said.

 

Daniel bowed his head.

 

~~**~~

 

"Where in the garden do you wish the ceremony to take place?" T'Lara asked. "There are four different sights that would prove adaptable."

 

"I was thinking about that. If I may, I would like to have it here." Amanda indicated the area by the sweet grass field.

 

"It is lovely, Amanda," Maria said. "There is plenty of room to set up garden chairs."

 

"This is a logical location. Perhaps we should set up shades. The sun will be very warm," T'Lara said.

 

Maria looked and said, "I thought Vulcans could take heat?"

 

"We can. I was considering the comfort of the human guests you will invite."

 

Amanda grinned. She could tell that T'Lara was teasing them, though her mother clearly had no idea what was happening. That made it even more amusing. She squashed a giggle. She was really beginning to like Vulcan humor.

 

"We will need to keep the list small. Amanda, who do you want to invite to the wedding?"

 

"Just invite family, Jacki as a bridesmaid and Dara as the maid of honor. We should keep it small. I don't want a big wedding." T'Lara was pleased Amanda was being so wise.

 

Maria was less then happy but given the situation she was not about to protest. Clearly T'Lara was going out of her way to accommodate them. The idea of so many humans around had to be uncomfortable. "Maybe fifty guests. Can your staff accommodate that many? We can go over a menu. Do you want a breakfast, brunch or a dinner?"

 

"I prefer dinner. I would rather have the ceremony in the early afternoon around three or four. It will not be too cold or too hot. We can have the dinner reception around six. Remember, Mother, it is colder here than on Vulcan. While it is kind of T'Lara to want it cool for our guests, I would not wish them to be uncomfortable either."

 

"I agree with you completely, dear." Maria never would have considered that seventy-five degrees, which was the average temperature this time of year, could be considered cold.

 

 

Part 40

 

Skon motioned for John to take a seat. He swept his robes back and sat across from him. "Daniel, please go and bring back refreshments."

 

"Yes, sir," the boy said as he bowed and left. He raced along the hall eager to carry out this task. He ran toward the kitchen. He was hungry and hoped to find a snack.

 

"John, the information you have may prove valuable. Why are you providing it to us rather than your government or even Starfleet or the police?"

 

John grimaced. "That should be obvious. They would have sacrificed both our children. I am finding it hard to believe that they will do anything useful. It took Sarek less than an hour to located Amanda. They had no clue and were putting up roadblocks. No, Skon, I will help them. While I may still have a few concerns and reservations, I do trust you to protect Amanda. My fears are more that I feel she is too young to be married. No offence intended to you Sarek. I have been growing to respect you more and your culture as well. You are a fine man -- er Vulcan. Maybe all human fathers feel this way when their little girl becomes a woman."

 

He paused and handed a folder to each male. "T'Mara, Jeremiah told me he had been using that crew for years. Amanda is afraid he may be involved. I do not want to believe it but you should be aware to be on guard."

 

"I will be vigilant," T'Mara replied.

 

"I hope so," John said, "it appears that these men were all law abiding citizens. My investigator found no links to criminals or habits that they had that could have led to this action. I can only assume this was planned for years. I am not even certain the kidnapping was planned."

 

"With your permission, sir, I will go run these names. Perhaps there is something your investigator missed. He was only searching Earth's databases."

 

"That is true. It is really only a preliminary report," John said a little sheepishly.

 

Sarek took that as logical as there had not been time for a detailed investigation. "Any information will help us. I think, however, your government is displeased by my actions."

 

John began to laugh. "Sarek . . . Son, it is a good thing that you have immunity. They are fit to be tied. Your strike team made them look like fools. They will not soon forgive or forget."

 

"That was not our intention," Skon said, concerned for Sarek.

 

"Intention or not you have shown your superior fighting skills. Skon, I know Vulcans are peaceful. I have always though you were too pacifistic. This shows me I was wrong. If I can admit this, other humans can too. The truth is, you scared the poogies out of them. T'Mara and her team are female, yet they tossed 200 pound criminals around like sacks of grain."

 

"I do not understand. We used minimal force. We did our best to cause no permanent injury," T'Mara explained.

 

"Well. Yes . . . "

 

"You are referring to the men I killed in the challenge?"

 

"You snapped their backs and necks clean apart Sarek. No human could do that and it has our defense department scared to death. You landed an armed party and they never even detected you. Of course they are worried."

 

"We are allies," Skon insisted.

 

"Are you?" John asked. "I thought it was family?"

 

"That we are too. One does not necessarily diminish the other. We acted to retrieve my son's bond mate. My guards carried only stun weapons."

 

"That is exactly my point Skon. Think of it from our point of view. Five of your people, armed only with stun weapons, took out more than twenty armed and dangerous criminals. You acted swiftly, decisively and never even broke out in a sweat!"

 

"The temperature was cold. Why would we sweat?" Sarek asked. "I alone had the fever?"

 

"Hopeless!" John said. "Fear is not logical Sarek. They are now afraid of you. You have proven a Vulcan female is physically stronger then a human male. It is not good for our egos."

 

"Why would this matter?" Skon asked clearly not understanding.

 

"It is bad to damage a man's self worth. He feels he must prove he is better."

 

"Do you mean like a lawful challenge?"

 

"I do not understand this challenge. But a man who feels slighted must regain face."

 

"So by our taking Amanda and her captors we made your government lose face? This causes them to fear Vulcan?"

 

"Exactly."

 

"Illogical and foolish. Vulcan is a heavy gravity planet. Naturally on Earth we are stronger."

 

"Intellectually they know that. Ego wise and emotionally they will act irrational for a time."

 

"Ah . . . Emotion, a problematic thing, that is unfortunate."

 

"Wars have started over less," John said. "Pride is a deadly sin. It is one that human males have a lot of."

 

"What do you suggest we do to repair their egos and pride?" Sarek asked.

 

"I do not know. Perhaps, a gesture of good faith would do."

 

"I see. We could aid them in the investigation."

 

"Yes that is a start. Also, if you find the leaders on Earth and let them handle it, it would give the administration a chance to be in control again."

 

"We will consider this," Skon said, making no promises.

 

"Look, Skon, we are going to be family and I do not wish a war, especially not over something like pride. So please don’t rock the boat again."

 

Skon and Sarek's brows both raised and T'Mara looked at him with disbelief. Few would dare speak so to Vulcan's leaders.

 

 

Part 41

 

"What are you going to do about a dress, Amanda?" Maria asked.

 

"A dress? Maybe we could get Pierre to do one."

 

"Even Pierre cannot do a wedding gown in two days?"

 

"What if I wear yours?"

 

"Yes, that could work. Pierre could do adjustments."

 

"Is special attire required for family members?" T'Lara inquired.

 

Maria turned to her to explain. "The bride chooses a special dress. She usually chooses a style she likes. Or the dress may be a family heirloom. Her attendant may also wear dresses to match. The mother of the bride has a formal dress as does the groom’s mother. Both fathers usually also wear formal outfits. There is no set code."

 

"Would these garments represent the family and clan?"

 

"Yes they would."

 

"Perhaps you could advise me on how to dress."

 

"Anything you have would be lovely. My mother can take you shopping, but personally, I prefer the clan robe," Amanda said.

 

"She is right you know. You are Vulcan and I must say I have never seen you look less than lovely," Maria agreed. "I would not alter your dress."

 

"I would not wish to show disrespect to your customs."

 

"Perhaps we could coordinate colors," Maria said.

 

"My colors will be blue and green," Amanda said, "the clan colors of Surak's house."

 

"You honor us," T'Lara said.

 

"I chose the colors as a child with Nanny," Amanda said grinning.

 

Maria laughed. "I remember the day you told me the colors. You were only thirteen. Which color do you prefer T'Lara? Maybe you can wear one color and I the other."

 

"Logical. I will wear blue."

 

"Wonderful, I look better in green," Maria said smiling.

 

~~**~~

 

"So, are you wearing a suit or tuxedo to the wedding?" John said, attempting to change the subject.

 

"That is human formal wear is it not?" Skon asked.

 

"Yes it is."

 

"I had thought to wear my robes," Sarek said.

 

"Well they are formal, but will you not wear them on Vulcan?"

 

Sarek looked concerned. "Yes I will."

 

"Sarek, maybe you should speak to Amanda about what she wishes you to wear."

 

"Perhaps that would be wise, although, I do not believe I would be comfortable or look proper in a tuxedo."

 

John began to laugh. "No one likes or is comfortable in tuxedos."

 

"They do not seem logically designed. Why do you wear them?"

 

"Because women love how we look in them."

 

"Part of the mating ritual?" Skon asked.

 

"If you are really lucky," John said laughing, knowing full well his humor was lost on the Vulcans. "Personally, I would rather wear the Emperors new clothes."

 

"We only have robes of office and our clan," Skon said.

 

John roared with laughter.

 

 

Part 42

 

The ladies walked back in from the gardens. T'Lara listened with care as Maria explained about wedding customs on Earth. "Normally one of Amanda's friends would give her a Bridal Shower. There clearly will not be time for this, however, because of the circumstances and perhaps it is for the best."

 

"We have more than twenty-five sonic showers in the compound," T’Lara said. "Amanda would have no need for a friend to give her one. Unless, it is part of a cleansing ritual for the bride? If that is so, then for security reasons, it must be done here."

 

Maria stopped and looked at her. "Ritual? No, it is actually a party. Long ago family and friends of the couple would supply the things they needed to start their new lives. In this country, many people were from other lands so immediate family could not always supply their needs, so the bride’s friends gave her a Bridal Shower," Maria said, once more fighting amusement. She did not want to be rude or to appear condescending. "It was the same with wedding gifts."

 

She wondered how many times her daughter would make similar mistakes. She also wondered how they would be handled? Humor was often humanity’s saving grace. Somehow she did not believe it was true of Vulcans. For a while she had forgotten T'Lara was from a different species and culture. It had been fun.

 

"Clearly there are differing customs. If the purpose of this shower is to provide for the family, then have no fear. All that Amanda and Sarek need will be available to them on Vulcan."

 

"I am certain that is true. It is more of a tradition, a way to show support."

 

"Is this like an official approval by the clan?"

 

"Exactly. It will show that we are now a part of the adult community. A new family," Amanda agreed.

 

"This seems logical. I look forward to reviewing more of your people’s rites. They seem most logical."

 

Maria smiled when she considered the garter and the tossing of the bouquet.

 

"Some are logical, others’ silly. Or perhaps they once served a purpose but no one recalls what," Amanda said. She looked at her watch and at T'Lara. Clearly they were being guided in for soon it would be time for mid meal. "T’Lara, we need to go change, it is getting cold and I need to give my mother my guest list. Would you mind if we join you for mid meal? After the meal we can compare notes and finalize the list."

 

"This is a most efficient use of time. I will go speak to the staff. Perhaps we can also go over a menu. Is it possible to have the cake delivered here?"

 

"I am sure Sara would not mind that," Maria said. "We also need some form of low sugar dessert for Sarek I do not want him to have a sugar high on my daughter's wedding night. No bride needs a drunken man on that night." She winked at her daughter who turned as red as her dress.

 

"Mother, really . . ." Maria just grinned.

 

"That would not be logical. Perhaps it is wise that we will be preparing the meal." She looked serious but Amanda could see she was amused, her eyes sparkled.

 

{Lord, help me if they become friends} Amanda thought.

 

 

Part 43

 

Daniel returned with the tea and refreshments. He knocked on the door. He could not believe that Sarek did not just insist on taking Amanda home. He was afraid for her and had a feeling that Vulcan was a much safer place for her. He had to admit, if only to himself, he was eager to go there. The idea of being in a place where he could relax because people shielded out of habit was a relief. Then there was the fact that he was bored to death in school. He looked forward to actually having to work for his grades. Perhaps it was just the idea of adventure or being with people who cared. The media may suggest that Vulcan was a planet that was indifferent to others but Daniel knew differently. He had more care and concern from a supposed emotionless species than he ever had from his human guardian. He would take a logical Vulcan over an indifferent human any day.

 

T'Mara opened the door and helped him bring in the tea trolley. He smiled at her and wished he was older. She was such a nice girl. T'Mara watched the human youth. He was very emotional and young. She, however, found him fascinating. John noticed the interplay and wondered how old T'Mara was? He would hate to see Daniel crushed. A young man's first crush often affected his whole life. Because Daniel was going to be on Vulcan for a while, John decided to warn Amanda. She clearly looked on her former student like a little brother. John was careful not to draw attention to Daniel so not to cause the youth to be embarrassed. Instead he decided to offer a suggestion that might help them all.

 

"Skon, your people have gained the Starfleet contracts. That is not going to change and I decided it was likely a good thing. What I was wondering is what if you were to take more young people, like Daniel, to Vulcan? Perhaps establish a school to train engineers and medical personnel. One thing this made clear to me is that we do not have enough doctors who know how to treat your people. If something had happened in the raid or even a flitter accident away from the compound the individual could die. If Starfleet is to truly become a mixed species fleet then the medical personnel must be competent in all areas. If you do not wish to or think it is impractical to have the school on Vulcan, maybe we could establish one here. I’ve been thinking that would be a great way to show good faith. In addition to the science vessels why not build one or two medical ships that could be manned by the people you train. The ships could be equipped to handle any emergency like an emergency medical center."

 

"A space Emergency Medical Ship?" Daniel said. "Indeed, that would be an excellent idea."

 

"The ships would be a true way to prove peaceful intentions," Sarek agreed. "I also believe an exchange of medical information may be wise."

 

"Wouldn’t we need to create a medical data base? It will take years to train doctors. If, however, they at least had access to some information, it might save lives."

 

"The suggestion has merit," Skon said. "Perhaps we could offer more classes to other professions as we did with education."

 

"That would be so cool! I know of at least ten other students that want to learn more. My classes were just too slow and boring. It was the same for Philip and Terry. Terry is really smart in math and science. She wants to be an engineer. Her brother Philip loves to help people. He wants to go to medical school on Debulia. His hero was Dr. Phlox of the Enterprise. He said if a Debulian could learn to care for humans then a human could learn to care for them."

 

"Are you suggesting we adopt them as well young Daniel?" Sarek asked.

 

"No. Their folks are good people. Mrs. McCoy is a diplomat at the Embassy. Dr. McCoy is a Veterinarian. They live on a ranch with horses and dogs. The Doc says he will leave people to Philip because horses are less cranky. The only thing that worries me is that they are returning to Georgia later this year when her assignment is over. Philip says he wants to take after his grandfather, Leonard H. McCoy. Maybe you could offer online classes."

 

"Sarek, you know that might just be the thing to keep Amanda busy," John said. "She knows lots of educators as does Maria. She sits on three or four university boards and we give millions away. Putting her in charge of finding out what places might be interested in the idea will allow her to feel useful until her classes start at the VSA."

 

"That could pose a security issue," T'Mara said.

 

"Only if she goes in person. We should be able to do most of it by conference call," Daniel said.

 

"T'Mara, look into the security options. If it can be done safely then we will suggest it to Amanda," Sarek said. "I only wonder if this will truly mend relations?"

 

"At least the people of Earth would see you are trying," John said.

 

 

Part 44

 

Skon looked at John and wondered if it was also a test for John to see that they meant what they said. He hoped that in time trust would develop. Perhaps it was a positive sign that John was, at least, no longer openly opposing them. In the end only time would supply the proof that humans seemed to demand. For humans, verification of truth still seemed paramount. Skon recalled an obscure twentieth century news clipping where an American president had said this to a former enemy-turned ally. Perhaps it was well that Vulcans had suppressed their emotions or such a thing could be considered a slight on their honor.

 

"Father, would it be permissible for me to study the martial arts?" asked Daniel. "If I am to help protect my sister, I should learn the proper way."

 

"I would be honored to train him," T'Mara said.

 

I just bet you would, John thought. He wondered if a large number of Vulcans would choose humans for life partners. If this began to happen, what would happen to both societies? He almost wished he had the Vulcan life cycle for it would prove interesting to see what happened a hundred or more years from now. If such unions became common, whose values would prevail? The emotional human or the staid Vulcan?

 

"Violence is not the answer," Sarek said. "The martial arts we study are for defense. We have security staff to protect us"

 

"I know this but even they cannot be everywhere. Who would see me as a threat?" Daniel said.

 

"Not now as a youth, but in time you will be a full-grown man," Skon said. "T'Mir believes you will be tall and strong."

 

"Perhaps this is so. I would be as an unsharpened blade, dull and useless. Or worse, I could only rely on brute power. Would it not be more logical to be able to render an opponent helpless rather then to have to harm him?"

John grinned. The kid had a powerful point. "You could always study AIKIDO if they do not wish to teach you their forms. I would be happy to show you a few moves. Although I appeared helpless, I have had some training in self defense."

 

"You were wise not to employ it," Skon said. "We were out matched due to the weapons."

 

"Yes, a wise man learns when to fight and when to yield to superior firepower. It is wise to know not only your enemy but yourself. That may be slightly paraphrased but the idea is still sound. Besides martial arts are good physical exercise."

 

"I will meditate on it Daniel. I would not wish you to place yourself in harms way," Skon said firmly.

 

"I believe that is why Daniel wishes to be trained," T'Mara pointed out. "So he is able to avoid the harm."

 

Now Skon looked at his security chief and realized she seemed to be developing an interest in his son. It was hard to miss Daniels’ sidelong glances at her. Yet she was Vulcan from an old and revered family. He considered what he knew of her. She was unbonded and she was young. Her sister had bonded a year ago to Xon, a medical researcher at the VSA. She had returned from Vulcan, a contract having fallen through. Skon began to consider a second Human-Vulcan bonding in his family. It would have to wait for a year or so. He wanted to be certain Daniel would indeed choose to remain on Vulcan or at least follow the ways. The boy was young and still had a lot of growing and maturing to do. Yet the idea was pleasing to him. He made a mental note to discuss the idea with his wife.

 

 

Part 45

 

Amanda thought mid meal had gone very well. Even her father seemed to enjoy it. She wondered if perhaps there was hope for both of her families to find harmony? After the meal they explained their plans to the men. Amanda turned to T'Mara and asked her, "I would be honored if you and T'Mir would stand with me."

 

"The honor would be mine. Would it not be more appropriate for you to have your human friends with you?"

 

"I consider you both my friends. My so-called human friends think I am crazy. I want no one there to ruin the day. It will be frightening enough without doubters. I think the media will scare me to death."

 

"I would be honored. I am certain T'Mir will agree as well."

 

"Good. I was thinking you could wear your clan robes. They are so pretty and the perfect colors."

 

"This is true. Are you certain they will be appropriate?"

 

"Oh yes. We may be having a human ceremony but you are all Vulcan. I see no need to pretend you are not. If we are to begin to blend our cultures then let us begin." Amanda was happy and it showed.

 

Maria suddenly realized that her daughter was the one who was changing. T'Lara had said Amanda belonged to Vulcan and Sarek. Clearly this was indeed becoming the case. Amanda was adapting and taking on the Vulcan perspective. "Amanda, your friends worry for you."

 

"Perhaps they are, Mother. I will invite them but I will not allow them to ruin the day." She did not tell her mother about the conversation she had. Her best friend had accused Amanda of mating with an animal. It hurt her deeply. She might someday forgive them but they would not stand with her.

 

Maria was not happy but said nothing more. She would simply have to be content with the wedding she was getting. It was more then clear Amanda considered a human ceremony secondary to the Vulcan one. "Amanda, has Sarek told you what attire he will wear?"

 

Amanda shrugged. "His robes, I suppose. I think he looks distinguished in them."

 

Maybe it would be better if he wore more human attire or a simple black or white robes."

 

T'Lara listened, wondering at the reasons, then asked, "Do you mean less formal attire?"

 

"Exactly, Sarek's robes are spectacular. He would not want to outshine the bride."

 

Amanda chuckled. "That is a good point Mother."

 

"I will mention it to him. I think that Sarek should adapt to some of your attire for this ceremony to demonstrate that he values your traditions as you do ours," T'Lara agreed.

 

Skon and Sarek listened to the instructions from T'Lara and Maria. John chuckled softly. "I told you so. At least they are not making you wear monkey suits."

 

"Father, I think you look good in a tux," Amanda said.

 

"I know Amanda and I will be dressed to the nines." He kissed her cheek. "I am just teasing your groom. It is my job to do that. I refuse to be denied that pleasure."

 

Sarek raised a brow. He would never understand this human version of humor. "Who will perform this ceremony?"

 

Both Maria and John looked at each other. They had forgotten that detail. "Why don’t we have Father O'Brian officiate?" Maria said.

 

"I do not know Maria, he is a friend but perhaps a civil service would be better."

 

"I agree. Father O'Brian would have to have the ceremony approved and we do not have time for that," Amanda said. "Why don’t we have Judge Travis officiate?"

 

Maria smiled. "Yes he would be perfect."

 

The final details were hammered out and John went to call the judge. He was an inspired choice as he could expedite the paperwork. There would also be no doubt to its legality on Earth.

 

 

Part 46 

 

Judge Ryan Travis was surprised to be asked to marry Amanda Grayson and Sarek of Vulcan. Not because he disapproved, but rather because he knew the Grayson family to be very religious. He and Maria had been friends since grade school so he was in very happy to do the ceremony. His wife, Mary, and John had gone to the same church. They considered both John and Maria to be among their closest friends. He remembered Amanda visiting his chambers with his children and reading books on the law. There had been a time when he held hopes she would become an attorney. She had however chosen to become a teacher.

 

"Of course I will marry Mandy. I will personally make certain that all the paperwork is filed. No, John, there won’t be any problems with the city. J.C. will go along. The only possible issue would be if I have authority to wed them in Vulcan territory?"

 

"That has been arranged. Skon has leased the gardens to me for the day that way it can be part of my holdings and therefore earth property. It seems that old clan thing in the deeds of the company will come in handy."

 

"Who would have guessed John? I will be certain to ask Hal, to double check the authorization."

 

"Great, at least your son will relax now," John said laughing.

 

"Yes, I still wish he had been smart enough to marry Mandy."

 

"I don't know, maybe. He was smart Ryan. It seems Amanda is leading Sarek around by the nose."

 

Ryan laughed. "She always has had your will John."

 

"Just as Hal had your intelligence and fair mindedness. I am glad you and Mary are going to be there. I want to be certain this is totally legal and above board both here and on Vulcan."

 

"I do too, John. I was just surprised you did not have Pat O'Brian do it."

 

"Maria wanted to but time is an issue and Pat would have had to have approval from the church to marry them."

 

"Because Sarek is Vulcan?"

 

"Actually, that never occurred to Amanda. She thought it would be a problem because he is not Catholic."

 

This struck Ryan as funny and he roared with laughter. "She really does not see him as different does she?"

 

"No," John said soberly. "You know, Ryan, he really is not so bad. A little too stuffy but he cares for her."

 

"John, I know that or you would have stolen Mandy away."

 

John fell silent for a second. "Good point. I just wish your daughters had offered their support."

 

"I do too. I think they just …Oh hell, John, they have never made any secret of the fact that they wanted Amanda as a sister. I honestly think they would have been negative to any other man than their brother."

 

"True, but whatever they said to her, hurt Amanda terribly."

 

"They told me John. Mary and I are ashamed of what they said. Even Hal read them the riot act. He has always said he loved Mandy like a sister. They are ashamed now that they learned what Sarek did to protect her. They want to apologize but are too embarrassed to."

 

John considered the problem and said, "Have them come here. I will talk Amanda into seeing them. It would be a shame to have it end badly. She should give them a chance."

 

"Thanks John, it means a lot to Mary and me."

 

"Ryan, we have been friends forever and our children have too. It would be a shame to have it end because of foolish ideas. I am ashamed to say that I agreed with them at first. Prejudice is always foolish. They are smart women, they will get over it and this is what truly matters." John privately wondered if Amanda would ever trust her friends to the same extent again.

 

"I hope so. I know Mary and I raised them better than that."

 

John had to agree with that. Ryan and Mary always had been open minded and fair. "We invited Pat. Maria wants him to give them a special blessing. Do you think he will be able to do it without getting into trouble?"

 

"I am not sure John. He baptized Amanda and he will be hurt if you do not at least ask him."

 

"True. That is what Maria said. I just do not want him to get into hot water."

 

Ryan chuckled. "Well he can always claim he was trying to convert them."

 

John smiled. "Can you imagine a Vulcan converting to Catholicism? Now there is a scary thought. Think how logical penance would be."

 

"It would be scary for certain. John, I have to go if I am to arrange the details. I will call back tonight to confirm the final details."

 

"Fair enough Ryan. Thanks again."

 

"No problem," he said as he signed off.

 

John leaned back in his chair and smiled.

 

 

Part 47

 

T'Lara and Maria were conferring over the menu. It seemed that this feast would be containing many Earth style foods adapted to Vulcan tastes. Amanda had insisted on a total Vegan meal. Maria had then chosen foods that could readily be adapted using tofu. She had been grateful for Sara's arrival to help with this aspect.

 

"I brought the recipe box from Amanda's apartment. The only thing I’m worried about is the cake. Mrs. Skon would it offend you and the ambassador if I made two cakes, one for your people and one for ours? Humans have a sweet tooth but it would be dangerous for a Vulcan to ingest that much sugar. I would not wish to poison anyone."

 

"This is true. There is no reason to be offended and your concern does you credit. There would be no offence taken by our people. Would yours be upset to know that you have made a cake just for us?"

 

"Why? It would be no different from making a second cake for diabetics. In fact it is a good idea given Harris's medical situation. He will be happy to be able to eat a piece." She smiled. "I am glad of the excuse to make two. Otherwise, I would have to watch Harris like a hawk. He loves chocolate and sweets."

 

"Then there will be two cakes if it is not too much work for you," Maria said.

 

"Not a problem when you consider the extra help, the staff has offered. T'Mir’s assistance in adapting the recipe was wonderful. You can hardly tell it does not have sugar."

 

"What did you use?" Maria asked. She took a sample cupcake from Sara and tasted it.

 

"Something from old Earth called Splenda."

 

"Why did you not make one cake using this remarkable product?"

 

"I was going to until T'Mir said some people may be allergic to it. It has a product called nutrasweet in it."

 

"I remember that one because Amanda is allergic to it. That would be as bad as Sarek getting drunk on the sugar. She gets terrible headaches from it."

 

"Yes she does. Nanny did too, if you recall. That is how Dr. Taylor found out she was allergic," Sara reminded her.

 

"Well two cakes will be lovely. At least there will be no chance of running out of dessert."

 

 

Part 48

 

Sarek straightened his pendent and looked in the mirror. He felt odd in this suit of clothing. It was not that it did not look good on him. It did. Rather, it was not totally Vulcan.

 

"Do not fidget so Sarek," John said as he straightened his tie. "I mean no offence son, but you are taking this too seriously."

 

"Is this not the most important day of my life?"

 

"Yes it is. But you are Vulcan, my boy," John teased. "Then again maybe I should be happy you are so concerned."

 

Sarek raised a brow. Daniel chuckled as he smoothed his own long cloak. He saw John wink at him. His amusement was apparent but Daniel did not have the nerve to tell his elder brother he was acting almost human. Skon entered the room to tell them everything was ready and that they had to go take their places.

 

Unable to resist a little teasing Daniel said, "Just think, you only have to have two weddings. It could be worse, Sarek, you could be marring a Denubian."

 

John grinned and slipped out before Sarek decided to run away and elope with Amanda.

 

~~**~~

 

"Mother, is my hair all right?" Amanda asked. "Oh lord, this dress is lower in the front than I thought." She looked at T'Lara not wanting to cause offence. T'Lara examined the dress.

 

"Amanda, the dress is ascetically pleasing. Thy mother chose well. It suits you as I am certain it looked lovely on her. Thy mother has said it is acceptable and so it is."

 

"I don't know. I just want this to be perfect."

 

"Amanda, it will be. Lord, girl you could wear rags and Sarek would still be unable to keep his eyes off you," Sara said. "Here is something old." She handed her a silver pendent. "It is from your Nanny. She asked me to give it to you on this day. Now you have the borrowed in the dress, all we need is something blue."

 

T'Mir and T'Mara brought up a small round band. Amanda looked at the blue garter and her eyes widened. "TSai, T'Lara bid us to bring you this." Maria smiled. The garter was lovely and clearly hand made. "The silk is from our home farms. T’Sai made it for thee." Amanda hugged them both and turned to hug T'Lara.

 

"It was a privilege to make this gift. Hug me later so you do not wrinkle thy dress."

 

"Yes Mother," Amanda said smiling.

 

~~**~~

 

"If there is anyone who has objections speak now or forever hold your peace," the judge said.

 

"I do," a voice shouted.

 

They turned to see a man standing in the aisle, he aimed a gun at the wedding party and fired. Amanda saw it and jumped in front of Sarek. The bullet slammed into her body and she fell forward. T'Mara and Daniel were already moving. Daniel caught the assailant's arm and T'Mara rendered him unconscious. The man dressed in a Starfleet uniform suddenly convulsed and died. Sarek caught Amanda as she fell and T'Mir was at her side. The bullet had gone into her back. Had she not stepped in front of Sarek, it would have hit his heart. He held her and shouted her name. He looked down in fear as his hands were turning red with blood. T'Mara rolled the human over and checked for a pulse.

 

Daniel ripped open his shirt and found the mark he had been expecting. "Look! There is no way this joker is Starfleet."

 

T'Mara saw the tattoo. "How did he get the uniform?"

 

"He had to have stolen it." Daniel reached up and pulled on what appeared to be loose skin, peeling a mask off. "See? He had a sytna mask. This man is an EFAP."

 

"Is not that the same group that kidnapped them?"

 

"Yes. They are racist to the core. I told you I would need better training." T'Mara raised a brow. She usually considered Daniel mature for his age, not that he showed it right now.

 

"It went through the flesh Sarek. Help me get her inside. I believe she will be fine. A flesh wound only," T'Mir said.

 

"Never, never again will I allow Starfleet …" Sarek said his anger showing.

 

Skon too was upset. This man had come as an aide to the Earth president who was being whisked away inside by the Secret Service when clearly he was not the target.

 

Amanda awoke and found Sarek holding her hand tightly. She was concerned for him. "Are you ok, Sarek? You were not hurt?"

 

"You were almost killed Amanda," he said, his face pale.

 

"It’s just a scratch. Are we married?" She was concerned because she could not recall if they finished the ritual.

 

"How many times must I marry you, my wife?" he asked, laying his head onto the bed.

 

She chuckled softly. "Well, you did once, already, for Nanny. This was for my parents and Earth, then we have to for Vulcan. You see I am not letting you get away."

 

"Amanda, it is you who will never escape me, not even when we leave this world."

 

There was a knock on the door and Judge Travis came in. "Shall we finish this now?"

 

"Yes, by all means, sir"

 

"You need rest Amanda."

 

"I need you more, please Sarek?"

 

He took her hand and repeated his vows as the family listened and T'Mir kept a watchful eye. Amanda followed suit and the judge pronounced them man and wife. Sarek raised a brow and the judge said, "I mean, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man or being tear asunder. You may kiss your bride."

 

Sarek did just that to the shock of everyone. He kissed Amanda hard and possessively. Skon was glad it was private.

 

John held his wife who was shaking. Amanda clearly was not safe on Earth. He went to her side and looked at Sarek. "Take her tonight, take her to Vulcan where she will be safe, where you will all be safe."

 

 

Part 49

 

"No way. Not yet," Amanda said trying to get up. "This is my wedding day. T'Mir sealed the wound. It is just a scratch anyway. We are all going down there and showing everyone I am fine. We will eat and dance and cut the cake. I will be damned if those idiots ruin this for me."

 

"No," Sarek said. He was firm and unyielding.

 

Amanda glared. "Sarek I love you dearly, but this one time I am going to disobey you. I swear after today I will honor that vow. I need to prove this is a true wedding. I do not know why but I must."

 

"If I insist?"

 

"Then we will have no marriage."

 

T'Lara stiffened and Skon looked shocked. "Is it safe for Amanda to do this?" asked John. Sarek looked ready to explode.

 

"The wound is sealed. If she takes it easy and changes into something loose fitting with no pressure on the wound, she may attend for one hour."

 

"T'Mir, I will be sitting most of the time. I must eat and appear unhurt." Appearances mattered.

 

"You may attend for two hours and may dance once, no more."

 

"I must dance with my father and with Sarek."

 

"Amanda, I agree with your father and Sarek," Maria said. "Do not be so stubborn."

 

Amanda’s head went up with fierce pride showing. "I will do this with help or without help. We must show a united front."

 

Sarek looked at the wall and counted to twenty in three languages. He hated to admit it but she was right. They could not show fear. If they did, it was over for them politically. The enemy would claim the victory in this battle. In addition they have to look over their shoulder from this day on.

 

"You will be absolutely obedient to me from this day forth in all things, my wife. Swear it and I will allow this one breach."

 

Amanda swallowed hard. Sarek looked like he was carved from stone. She was freely giving him total control. She would have to bend every time. Something he had not demanded she had to do, other than in public. She was sacrificing her private freedom. "I swear."

 

Sarek nodded. "So be it. Mother, would you help Amanda change? We will await you in the hall." He swept out his anger vibrating through the bond they shared.

Amanda knew there would be hell to pay later. She sighed. This was not how she wanted her wedding day to go. She just hoped, in time, he would understand why it was so important and unbend some.

 

Skon stopped his son outside, "Why allow this?"

 

"Because, Father, this is not over. She has sworn obedience twice now. She will remember the vow. I do need a bargaining point. I would have her safe and this makes it possible for me to do that without her objecting."

 

"She could not before."

 

Sarek looked away. "Her human mind rejected our female’s absolute obedience. In this way she has freely given herself over to obeying me. Remember, Father, she is a Clan leader."

 

"So you bound her by her oath."

 

"Yes. She will follow my lead in her safety now by her own offer and choice."

 

 

Part 50

 

The reception was buzzing as everyone was talking about the events of the wedding. No one had been allowed to leave as the investigation proceeded. President Adlair was enraged. Someone had dared to try to make his government look guilty. He was giving Vulcan unprecedented aid. He may have just ordered key members of the fleet to be all human but this was not what he wanted either. There was a sudden silence as the room’s main doors opened. Skon and T'Lara entered, followed by John and Maria Grayson. They all had stony expressions. Had something happened to Amanda? If she was dead, he had a feeling Earth would be in big trouble. He almost fainted in relief as Sarek walked in with Amanda at his side. She was now dressed in loose fitting Vulcan robes that were a creamy white trimmed in silver. She held Sarek’s arm and it was clear he was supporting her. As they entered, no less then a dozen, additional Vulcan security guards entered behind them. The wedding party went to take their seats at the head table.

 

Skon raised his glass. "Let us raise a toast to the union of Vulcan and Humanity, may it always be a prosperous union." There was thunderous applause. Adlair watched in amazement as the evening returned to a traditional wedding. The press moved close for holo pictures as Amanda danced with John.

 

Then the people became quietly still as Sarek went to the floor. He looked at her and very clearly held out his hand. "Amanda attend." She kissed her fathers cheek and went to her husbands side. She touched his two fingers as he drew her to his arms for the wedding waltz. The cameras flashed as they danced. Sarek despite his anger held her tenderly and with gentleness. Amanda leaned into him. Trusting his strong arms as she was now almost to tired to stand. His command had been most welcome as she had been ready to fall over. She had not wanted to worry her father but Sarek knew her needs. Their bond pulsed as he fed her energy and strength.

 

"You are in pain," he said quietly.

 

"Pain is of the mind and the mind can be controlled," She said a little flippantly, wincing slightly. "It will pass."

 

As they danced, he noticed people speaking quietly. Amanda had been right. This was necessary. As they danced, apparently unfazed by the incident, the people began to accept them as husband and wife. It became real to everyone. The fairy tale had become reality.

 

"When this dance is over, I am carrying you back to our rooms."

 

"Sarek, the press will think it romantic." Amanda almost laughed at his pained expression. "Sarek I can walk, at least until we are out of this room and the doors are closed. You’ve been patient enough. I promised to obey you. I never said I would do it meekly." He raised a brow his good humor returning.

 

She kissed his cheek, almost wishing he could kiss her in public too. He could not, as it would ruin his staid reputation and she loved him too much for that sacrifice. As the song came to an end, the clock struck twelve. Amanda smiled as she noticed the reporters, looking into the cameras, telling the people watching from their homes that this was the perfect ending for a Vulcan fairy tale.

 

 

Part 51

 

The dance ended and they looked into each others eyes and Sarek felt the last of his fear and even his anger fade. He knew Amanda had logical reasons for insisting they appear. He also knew it was his deep seeded Vulcan side that was stubbornly determined to keep her safe. He could blame it on that logically or he could admit to himself that she was his heart and very soul. He heard not the human vows but the ones they would soon be said over them on Vulcan.

"This is the Vulcan heart the Vulcan soul it is our way."

Yes, that was what was driving his need to keep her safe. While a Vulcan male would say it was simple logic he knew Amanda would say it was love. She held him close. To stand and to show she stood with him. He understood now. She was trusting him to keep her safe, trusting he would be her strength her logical side. She would provide the tender care the compassion. Together they were more then the some of their differences. He took her hand and faced their guests.

"We thank you all for sharing this special day. The time grows late and it has been eventful. This being said we wish you all a restful evening. My wife and I must retire."

There was a general chuckle from the men and the human women, to the last one, blushed.

 

 

Part 52

 

Skon watched as Amanda and Sarek left. He could sense his son's tension and fear for his mate. He motioned and T'Mir slipped out to follow the couple. He then turned and raised his glass. "To our new friendships and family. It is my hope that everyone will take this day as a new beginning. It has been long and interesting."

John looked a little amused at those words. He then raised his glass and called out. "May this day have a logical conclusion." Humor was clearly showing in his eyes. The tension of the day evaporated as the human guests began to laugh. "Everyone enjoy the food the company and the music, for there will never again be a wedding like this one."

{I hope not,} Daniel though as he watched the crowds. He looked for T'Mara and wondered if she would dance with him? He straightened his suit and went to her side. She'd been tense all night. She was clearly blaming herself for the shooting. He slipped behind her. "May I have this last dance?"

Startled she almost jumped. She had been so intent on watching the crowd she never heard his approach. "You should be careful Daniel. " She had almost slugged him.

 

Daniel smiled pleased she was flustered. He smiled and asked again softly. "Dance with me. Come on, it is traditional."

T'Mara looked at his pleading eyes and found he looked so innocent. What harm could there be? She also wanted to keep and eye on the remaining Starfleet officers all who were dancing; therefore, it was logical to dance. She could get closer to keep an eye out. She ignored the question of how good he looked and how she wanted to test the strength of his arms. "Logically we should keep and eye on those Starfleet people. I will dance with you if we can move to watch them."

Daniel grinned knowing full well it had taken her twenty whole seconds to find a logical reason to do what she really wanted. "Of course we must do our duty." He took her into his arms as the last slow waltz played.

Maria watched and smiled as Harris and Sara danced. She felt John slip beside her and take her hand.

"Dance with me," he whispered and she forgot everyone else and slid into his arms.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

T'Mir watched as Sarek swept Amanda into his arms. She was at first concerned until she saw Amanda lay her head on his chest and sigh contently. She slipped back into the shadows deciding that her patient needed her husband far more then a healer. With that she slipped away suddenly wanting to speak to her own bond mate. Illogical as it was she would send him a letter. She wished to share this night with him and gain his insight to it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sarek long strides carried them to the turbo lift. The doors slammed closed and he allowed Amanda to slide down his body. Holding her close he touched her katra points. The bond opened more fully and she could now feel his raging desire. {Amanda I need you.}

She smiled as her head rested against his chest, her heart racing and her own desire growing. {Help me. I want you but you must rest. I would not hurt you.}

Sometimes Amanda thought her Vulcan mate was far too noble. Her hands slipped under his cloak. She frowned as unfamiliar fastenings got in the way. She manipulated them and decided she liked Vulcan robes better. Easier access. She made a mental note to make certain any future clothing he acquired would only use Vulcan fastenings.

 

Sarek caught that stray thought but not in time to stop her from pushing off his shirt and cloak. Her lips found his bare chest and she was loving him. {Amanda I asked you to help me!}

{I am my husband. Does this not help you?} she asked amused.

Sarek let out a few un-Vulcan like curses. He remembered T'Mir saying he could put no stress or pressure on her wounds.

{Poor baby you will just have to lay back and suffer. After all you do not want to hurt me.} Amanda giggled as she took command. He had no choice for his aggressive style would indeed open her wounds. She however could love him because she could control the speed and both their reactions. It was wicked and slightly cruel but she was not letting him think he would always be in command.

 

 

Part 53

 

Sarek fought for control. He found she pinned him against the wall and he was helpless to stop her without her assistance. {Amanda, please.} He felt her joy at her reversing their roles. He decided on a different tack. Logic would solve this problem. {Amanda the vids.}

Amanda sighed he was determining to be a spoil sport.

{I am not,} he sent. {It is just I would not share your loveliness with anyone.}

She reluctantly rose and dropped his robes back into place and kissed his lips. {Carry me to bed}

That silent command fit his desire so he lifted her up as the lift stopped. He bent down. "Pick my cloak." he commanded, his voice shaken.

 

Amanda smiled glad he was not in control. "Of course, my husband. I promised to obey."

{You have of course demonstrated that oh so well.}

She laughed as he carried her to their room. She dropped the cloak and shirt over the couch as she passed it, his long strides carrying her to the bedroom. She found herself on the bed looking up at him. His breathing was ragged.

"Undress, Amanda." She smiled until he said, "I must check your wound."

"Sarek, really."

"Now!" He was regaining control and Amanda was not happy; however, she quickly obeyed. Sarek was determined to let her rest and not be seduced. Amanda however was going to have her wedding night.

Sarek stripped out of his remaining clothing and grabbed a robe. Amanda watched with hungry eyes and he could not prevent himself from kissing her. Her need beat at him. He lay down and drew her to him. Gently he checked the wound as she rested against him. .{ Rest, beloved.}

{Sarek, please. I am fine.}

{You must heal.} He held her suddenly very tightly. Amanda felt his racing heart and his terror. He had been holding it at bay with anger and the calm infuriating Vulcan control. Yet in that moment his control slipped and she saw his fear for her. {I cherish thee.} In that moment she understood what he could not would not say. He loved her with all that he was. He held her to his chest and kissed her head as his fingers traced the wound.

 

She felt his iron resolve to ensure she would be safe even if he had to lock her away. {I am safe. I am always safe with you.} She looked down at him and kissed his lips. {Let me show you I am alive and safe.}

 

He looked at her and she took the tender kiss as approval. She sensed his  
burning and moved to ease it, her hands tracing his beloved form. Sarek closed his eyes and let her have her way. Amanda's lips followed the trail of her hands and Sarek groaned. He had never thought this act would be so shattering. He felt her meld with him and he could feel her pleasure was as great as his own. He relaxed and allowed her to feel his need and desire. Her mental chuckle almost undid him. Before he could react warm lips traced him. He cried out as they trailed back up his chest. Their lips locked and because he could not stop it he held her face to his, their lips battling for control. She opened for him and her surrender made his heart sing. She, however, was winning this battle as he felt her mount him. The kiss had been a tactic. He surged upward and they became one. He did not mind losing only he feared hurting her.

 

{Lay back,} she whispered. {Let me love you. I will be careful not to move to quickly to tear the wound open.}

 

He groaned slow and easy would kill him for certain. He heard her soft chuckling. Amanda was joyful in this.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daniel felt relaxed and contented. He carefully obeyed T'Mara so she would not see he was enjoying holding her. They were near several Starfleet officers and he enjoyed the look of disbelief on their faces.

 

T'Mara felt her head go to his shoulder. It was illogical but she was suddenly feeling safe and peaceful She was still feeling bad about the security breach. Skon however had not been angry at her. If he had been… Anger was illogical.

 

The music soothed. Daniel could feel her tension and her fears. He slowly and carefully stroked her back. "It will be all right," he whispered softly. "I will keep you safe here." He had half expected her to pull away. Instead he felt her relax more as if she trusted him. He suddenly felt ten feet tall.

 

Her emotions were raw and he soothed her, illogical that a human child could bring her such peace.

 

{I am not a child,} he sent forcefully. She looked into his eyes shocked. {I am your other half.}

 

{No,} she said, confusion showing. {You are only a boy.}

 

{I am more.} He pushed her head to his chest once more. She could not stop him without causing a scene. {You and I will learn about each other. We are really the same age if you think about it logically. Our development is the same.}

 

T'Mara relaxed her mind calculating as Daniel suggested. She was surprised to find he was right. In fact, biologically speaking, he was physically more mature then she.

 

{I am not suggesting we race to the bedroom.}

 

She felt her ears turn green and was glad of the lower lighting.

 

{Just let me know you. We are friends.} Now he was unsure.

 

She looked at him and found this quality attractive. She suddenly realized they been communicating telepathically. She looked away. {I would have us explore this… concept. I do not understand what kind of friend you wish me to be.}

 

{The only kind that matters. A true friend. If we can be more. Then that would be wonderful. A friend who is more is the ideal. Like Sarek and Amanda.}

{Indeed. That would be ideal.}

 

Daniel let out his breath aware he been afraid she would say no outright.

 

 

Part 54

 

The quarters that T’Lara had provided them were luxurious and secure. These were the quarters for dignitaries and their families. Harris and Sara sat down on the bed.

 

"Harris, Amanda looked tired and weak."

 

"She has Sarek to look after her," he said smiling.

 

"Yes, but will she let him take care of her."

 

"He must find a way," Harris said as he took her into his arms.

 

"It is something all husbands must learn. Honey, they are together and will work out their issues. They may have suffered but they will be stronger for it."

 

"Harris, I just am so worried for her."

 

Stroking her arms he said, "Sarek loves her despite what he says."

 

"I hope so. He seemed so cold and formal tonight. It was almost as if he could not wait to be done with the wedding."

 

Harris chuckled. "Sara, how patient was I on our wedding night?"

 

Sara blushed and said, "Oh!"

 

~~**~~

 

T’Lara was pensive. Outwardly, she was still the calm and composed Vulcan wife inside; however, she was troubled. Skon moved to her side and offered her his two fingers. She touched his fingers and he drew her to his side.

 

"What troubles thee?"

 

"Amanda has been wounded physically and mentally."

 

"She is very strong and will recover. T’Mir has said she suffers no long-term physical injury."

 

"This may be the truth but what about her mental state. She must be able to deal with . . . "

 

"Amanda welcomed Sarek. She clung to him and insisted on the wedding. I do not believe she would do this if she did not want him as her husband."

 

"Perhaps I am over reacting. I was horrified when I learned that he had been flung into the water. I was not aware he could swim. How did he swim so far? The distance was over 5.34 miles."

 

"T’Lara survival is a powerful motivation. His one desire would have been to protect Amanda. He was deep in the fever. That would give him the strength of ten Vulcan males. He would have been strong enough to make such an effort."

 

"Yes, he is your son."

 

Skon felt himself smile briefly. "Was this a compliment, my lady?"

 

"A statement of fact, my husband. Perhaps I have troubled you over foolish fears, emotions I should meditate on."

 

"T’Lara, you are Sarek’s mother. It is your maternal instinct that causes your worry and fear, a part of your nature as a female. It is my duty, as your husband, to sooth your mind and to guide you into a private meditative state to recenter yourself. Such concerns are logical."

 

T’Lara touched his two fingers with hers. At once she felt peace and his total acceptance of her. She felt his pride in their union. She relaxed and allowed him to lead her to their room.

 

~~**~~

 

"The wedding went well," Maria said.

 

"The gown looked almost as lovely on Amanda as it did on you," John said

 

"John, what a lovely thing to say."

 

John smiled at his wife. "I have not been a good husband, have I?"

 

Maria went to his side and took his hand in hers. "John men are rarely good at expressing their emotions."

 

"Maria, you are more then I deserve." He kissed her cheek. "So shall we pretend this is our wedding night?"

 

She grinned and led him to their bedroom. She was glad that they had agreed to stay on the compound. "I think it will be interesting to try that bed out."

 

 

Part 55

 

Amanda awoke as the sun rose and she slipped out of the bedroom and went to prepare breakfast for them. She winced as her wound caused her pain. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. She went over techniques she had been taught for pain control, not wishing to wake Sarek. She was surprised when his strong arms caught her as she stumbled. "Sarek!"

 

"You are in pain Amanda. We must summon T'Mir."

 

"No, I am fine. It is just a little sore. I moved too quickly and it caught me by surprise."

 

"Amanda there is no need for you to suffer. T' Mir can give you a painkiller."

 

"I hate drugs. I will not take them unless there is no choice."

 

"I admire you for this desire but you are not Vulcan and you do not have bio-controls."

 

Amanda pulled out of his arms, annoyed, as she faced him. "I may not be Vulcan but a little pain will not incapacitate me. I am not a fragile flower, my husband. You need not worry that I will wilt."

 

"I almost lost you, my wife. It will be many years before that feeling of helplessness will go away. I will not risk you, Amanda. I will be certain to guard you as the treasure you are."

 

Amanda felt her anger melt away. She hugged him tightly. "Sarek that is the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me. I am not going anywhere. T'Mir said I will be as good as new in a day or two. Do not try to wrap me in cotton wool."

 

"Why would I wrap you in this material?"

 

Amanda laughed. "It means, do not be too over protective."

 

"I must be, for you are essential to me."

 

Amanda kissed him. "As you are to me my husband."

 

 

Part 56

 

The public loved heros and romances. Ambassador Sarek's wedding to Amanda Grayson was the stuff of fairytales. President Adlair leaned back in his chair as he read the morning papers. He was not a happy man at all. While he respected the Vulcan people, the idea of one of them marring into one of Earth's oldest and most powerful family was upsetting to say the least.

 

Far more disturbing was the fact that the Grayson family now seemed to be accepting this as a normal resolution of the events of the past few days. It was more confusing because he had just read a copy of Jeremiah Grayson's will. Sarek of Vulcan now had control over twenty-five percent of Earth's largest ship building company. This meant that they would be able to influence every area in shipbuilding. Adlair could not believe John Grayson would so easily accept this.

 

Then there was the promissory note John Grayson had signed to get the funds for his family's release. This promissory note was what troubled Adliar the most. Why would he do such a thing? Skon had been willing to give him the money. No, there was more going on here than he could see or understand. A part of him wondered if this had all been staged by the Vulcan High Council. There was no proof but he was unwilling to take a chance. He considered all the options and wondered if it was possible to give the Starfleet contracts to another company. The President continued to read the reports in the papers. At the moment the public was firmly behind the union. It would be prudent to wait and see. He might find a way to use this new alliance for Earth's benefit.

 

 

Part 57

 

Amanda packed her things with care. She was almost eager to leave Earth. She knew it would be hard explaining this feeling to her parents. It was not that she did not love her home world dearly. She did. There was an excitement, a feeling of adventure in her heart and mind.

 

She rubbed the back of her head as it was aching very badly. She wondered if T’Mir could give her something for the pounding. It had been a trying evening so many people around and so many unshielded thoughts. She wondered why the Vulcan people bothered with Earth. Even she, born to this world often wanted to strangle people for being so blasted open. She smiled at that and wondered if Sarek would be offended to know his shielding ability had been one of the first things she been drawn to? She buried the thought for he would never understand the pure bliss of being held and not being bombarded with thoughts.

 

She was by nature open and giving, and loved being around others. This fact alone had allowed her to deal with the unrestrained thoughts, emotions and reactions of others. In some ways she envied Sarek. Sarek and his people generally had to touch in order to gain impressions. She was bombarded all day and often. She had been telling the truth when she had said she really had not intended to lie. The simple fact was she shielded by rote now. Only when she was alone, did she allow them to drop completely.

 

Of course now that she was bonded to Sarek, she could relax some. He would help her with control when he was around. It was almost as if his shield now covered her too. She decided to ask about this as there were still many differences in their abilities and talents. She also knew it had been troubling for the family to learn she could block them even as she could easily read them. She wondered if it was because she was Sarek’s mate or if it was because they had never considered that a mere human could be so strong. She smiled at that, remembering T’Lara’s firm reminder about privacy laws. She smiled at that and nodded. It was just a reaction and it really was to be expected as they were all still learning about each other. Amanda had to admit being amused when T’Lara suggested she visit the Temples. Clearly they wanted more extensive testing but were afraid to offend her.

 

Amanda picked up the towel and wondered if she could risk asking Sarek to take her to the beach. She really wanted to thank the dolphins. The truth was she wanted to see if she could communicate with them as Sarek had. If she could, it might help the adepts to understand it was an Earth trait not just a human one. She knew that this would relax their fears as many animals on Vulcan had some psi ability.

 

Amanda sat down and wondered if Sarek could be convinced to remove his injunction on ocean swimming? She laid back and thought of her mate. Hoping he would pick it up through the bond and join her in their room. After all it was their honeymoon.

 

 

Part 58

 

Sarek watched the morning news. He did not understand why the humans were so fascinated with his and Amanda's bonding and marriage. They were just two individuals who had chosen to create a family. He watched as the various reports as the speculation on what this union could mean. He almost smiled as they speculated on what their children might look like.

 

Sarek crossed his hands and considered that a very interesting question. What would their child look like? He had never even considered such a thing. Would it be a boy or girl? Would the baby have his pointed ears or Amanda's delicate sea shell ears? He questioned if they could have a family. Yet, now listening to the conjecture he had to admit there would be challenges they might need to overcome. He went to his computer and typed out a request to the Vulcan Science Academy to look into the possibility of helping him and Amanda conceive a child.

 

He suddenly felt desire. He froze as he realized it was Amanda reaching across their bond. He felt her desire and for a moment allowed it to warm him. Then he sent images back to her. There were images of them loving each other. He felt her pulse quicken. {Beloved, I shall join you in a few minutes. I have a few things to attend to.}

 

{Sarek, you are my husband and I have need of you. Hurry please.}

 

{Amanda, I must confirm our travel arrangement and clear my desk. I shall be with you for mid meal.}

 

{Sarek ...I need you.}

 

He swallowed hard and sent waves of calm and peace. He had to resisted going to her. He was not going to let desire rule him. {Amanda please stop this. I must finish my work. I promise to attend you soon.}

 

Amanda sighed and shut their bond. She was deeply disappointed that he would not come to her.

 

The bond's sudden closure shocked Sarek. It felt like a door had been slammed into his face. He sensed her disappointment and hurt. He did not understand why she was upset. Had they not been together all night long and into the early morning? Surely, she knew he had to leave her sometime. He rose and went out to get a cup of tea. As he went to find his beverage, he ran into Harris.

 

Harris smiled and greeted him. "Good morning, Ambassador Sarek."

 

"Good morning Harris. I trust you slept well."

 

"Very well thank you. Sir you look troubled?"

 

"It seems I have managed to upset my mate. I do not understand why?"

 

Harris smiled. "Perhaps I could help. What has happened?"

 

"I have work to do. I just explained this to her. I was also finalizing our travel plans to Vulcan."

 

"Sir, if I may be so bold. Did you study Earth marriage customs?"

 

"Yes I studied the rites."

 

"Did you perhaps examine the tradition of a honeymoon?"

 

Sarek looked confused. "What purpose does this honeymoon serve? We are bonded as one. I know Amanda well."

 

Harris chuckled "Sir, with respect, a honeymoon is not just about getting to know each other. It is a time to be together away from others. A time of seclusion, it is a time where men and women enjoy the benefits of Marriage."

 

"Benefits?" Sarek inquired.

 

"Yes, the right to be with one's mate."

 

"So I have offended her by not following this tradition?"

 

Harris began to chuckle. "If I were you, Sarek, I would go talk to her. You do not want to be spending your nights on the couch. Logic in this situation has no place. Unless it is the logic that says give in to your wife."

 

"Why do I need to do this?"

 

"Sarek., women are not rational in some situations. They believe that honeymoons are for their husbands and themselves. I believe Amanda thinks you do not value her. There is a chance she thinks you regret the marriage," Harris explained.

 

Sarek looked incredulous. "So I must spend this time with her to bond in the human way? I had thought to have our time alone on Vulcan."

 

"Did you explain this to Amanda?"

 

"I thought she understood. It is why I must clear my schedule now."

 

Harris laughed. "Sir, I would suggest you explain this to her. She will forgive you."

 

"There is no wrong done here," Sarek said.

 

"Sarek, apologize anyway. Take it from a man that has been happily married for over twenty six years. Sometimes it is more logical to bend than to be right."

 

Sarek's brow rose but he said, "I shall go speak with Amanda."

 

"Good luck," Harris said, smiling. Sarek might be a brilliant diplomat but he still had a lot to learn about human wives.

 

 

Part 59

 

Sarek entered his quarters. He felt a solid block in the marriage bond coming from Amanda. The shield she had erected had cut him off from her feelings. He knew she was still there, however, that was all he could sense. He wondered why she had created the block? He was uncertain on how he should proceed. He walked into the bedroom and found her lying on the bed crying.

 

He now understood why she had blocked him. She had not wanted him to feel her emotions. He could not bear to see her weeping. Amanda was weeping so hard that she did not sense Sarek’s approach. She had closed their bond to prevent her emotions of hurt and anger from flooding her mate. She was deeply disappointed that he had chosen to work and ignore her.

 

Was it so much to ask to have him for a single day? She knew she was not likely to get the traditional one-month honeymoon. Surly, however, wanting a single day was not too much? Would it always be her place to bend? Must her culture and values always become a distant second to Vulcan? She promised to obey him and she really wanted to explore the Vulcan culture. She even wanted to embrace it as much as a human could. It offered her so much peace. Yet, deep down inside she had hoped for this one small concession.

 

Sarek did not understand why she wept. It seemed as if she was grieving. Did she regret bonding and marrying him? Was she going to change her mind? He suppressed the fear that threatened to overtake him. Emotions were illogical. He knew she risked her life for him and would not leave him. He reached down and gathered her into his arms to comfort her before she could protest. His arms drew her into his lap. {Amanda, please do not weep. I can not bear to see your tears.}

 

Amanda struggled for control. He was here now and she needed him. Sarek caused her heartbreak but he was also the only one who could heal it. She burrowed into his arms. {Sarek, hold me. Need me just this once.}

 

Sarek froze. Amanda took it as offence and started to pull away. Sarek, however, was having none of it. "Open your mind Amanda, to know how much I cherish and need you. Hold me, my wife, as I hold you. Forgive my misunderstanding of your cultural and personal needs. I have never been on a honeymoon. My mistake was assuming you understood it would begin when we were alone on Vulcan. I thought it logical to start it there. I did not go to work. I only left you to ensure that all was properly prepared. Beloved, forgive me. I should have explained my actions. I am unused to confiding my plans with someone. I shall never fail to discuss the things that affect us both again."

 

"Oh Sarek… I thought you were sorry we got married."

 

"Never!" He hugged her to him and saw her begin to smile. That smile made his world seem suddenly so much brighter. "Amanda, I need to share your mind if I am to understand your needs. I have much to learn about how to be a proper husband to you. You must always remember that I am Vulcan and not human. I will make mistakes."

 

Amanda buried her head against his chest. She had created the block so she would not force her emotions unto him. She knew he worked on his control and did not wish to make his struggle harder. She considered his words with care. "Sarek, I did not wish to cause you to suffer from my lack of control."

 

Sarek held her and let her feel his complete acceptance of her. He helped her to understand he did not want or need her to protect him. "Amanda, you are human. Having and expressing emotions is a part of you. It would be illogical for me to demand that you always protect me. While it is necessary to control projecting you emotions onto others," he paused, "we are bonded and I would share all of you. Only in the sharing can I understand you and you understand me. It may take us time to develop a balance. We will find our way together. This is a first for us both, Amanda, and we must trust each other to make this work."

 

 

Part 60

 

"The world grows darker each day. It will soon be consumed unless something changes it. We must intervene. We have been very negligent of earth. Are we willing to lose them?" argued Lucian. "Lucian, as you say, we have been away from our colony on Earth for more than 1,000 of their years. If we re-enter now, it will require great care and caution," stated Harmony.

"Yes, we have been negligent but we must help them develop. They are our children. I know that you will say our children have long ago turned to dust but these are still carrying our genes. We must bring them to the way of peace. If not because we claim them then because they will soon be able to navigate the stars. Surely we'd rather have our children do it as peaceful explorers?"

"As much as I hate to agree with Lucian, as I generally never do, he is right. We all know that if they reach space as they are now we will be forced to terminate them."

"That is not a viable option."

"For once my brother is correct," Michel suggested.

 

Lucian raised a brow and nodded acknowledging his elder brother's aid. Normally he and his brother did not agree, however, they did have a grudging respect and deep affection for each other.

"The council will deliberate on this issue. We will consider your arguments," stated the Chief Councillor. "Both of you leave us now. We will give you the decision in the next rising."

~~**~~

 

The next council meeting came and the brothers and sisters joined the council members.

"It has been decided. There is a human child soon to be born who has great potential. Her grandmother still follows the ancient ways. This child will be the way we help protect earth. Her psi ability is to be enhanced extremely high. Behold, Amanda Grayson, the human who will ensure peace," the Chief Elder motioned to the view screen. The group looked. "Harmony, you will go to the grandmother in her dreams. You will go in the form of her spirit totem, The Great  
Golden Eagle. She will listen to you. You will show her the Tree of Peace. Remind her of the great Covenant. She will see this as a warning to hold to the values that have been passed down. When we joined all the native nations, they all came to accept peace as the only way that they could survive as individual cultures. She will understand that these values will make the child strong enough to resist the dominate culture and to accept others as having equal value. She will be told to prepare the child to await her mate who will come from the stars. She will teach Amanda all she must know. When the time is right, she will be ready for her mate."

"Whom would you mate her with?" Michael asked, suddenly concerned.

 

The Elders smiled. "She will mate with a Vulcan. Harmony said it is the only choice."

"A Vulcan? How?" Michael asked.

Harmony smiled, she understood why and explained it. "A Vulcan will guide them. If he is mated with a human, he will seem less threatening. His mate will calm and sooth any disagreements he creates. Her own brand of logic will keep him from being too arrogant and condescending. His sharp logic will help shape a lasting peace. The humans will be in awe of but respect his mind and logic. It would not due for them to develop fear of him. By mating him with Amanda he will seem less perfect and more approachable.

"His apparent lack of emotions and his honesty will draw the other children to him. He will become the natural counter to our human children who will be racing to expand and grow. His influence will temper that growth with wisdom. Instead of a military alliance he will help forge an alliance of peace. Much as our son did so long ago."

"Very good, Harmony," the Elder said. "Lucian, you will attend to this. There is a Vulcan child who is now in advanced dessert training. Attend him. He will be led by his need to the oasis. There he will need to drink and find sustenance. He is going to die without direct assistance. We will give it. You will meld with him to heal him from the wounds he will receive from a lematya. You will see that Sarek is a worthy child. You will strengthen his resolve to follow IDIC, expanding his ability to accept others. Sarek will be the mate of Amanda. While he has accepted The Way, he must find the will to step beyond tradition and to see possibilities."

"Sir, with respect, he is already bonded to T'Rea," Michael said. "This was done after his kahs-wan. He is an adult, not a child."

"Yes. Unfortunately, this will not last. She is a very logical choice, but she is dying. They have not yet found out this information. We cannot save her from this illness, we can only ensure she finds peace with what will come. Michael, you will go to her and plant the desire to study the ancient arts. In those she will find peace and acceptance of what must be."

Michael nodded. "Are not the Vulcans also our children? Why can we not spare her life as well?" His heart ached for he had a fondness for the Vulcan female.

"That is not her destiny. T'Rea would expect the needs of the many to outweigh the needs of the one. She already is drawn to logic. Her skills are great for one so young. She will make a fine priestess and add much to Vulcan's knowledge. We need her for this. Remember, Michael, it would be the same if we allowed Sarek to die; she would be alone. At least in this way she will have a fulfilling, if short, life."

"Yes sir," he said. "It seems harsh."

"Sir, will they have a choice?" Lucian asked.

"We cannot force them. All sentient beings have free will. We, the Preservers, can only guide them. In the end they must choose to walk in the light. If this mating occurs, the Earth will be saved. It will become the means that allows the galaxy to know peace as all our children unite. If it fails, then it will become the terror which all our other children will seek to destroy. Earth will burn as their brothers and sisters destroy them for being too dangerous. The child from this union will unite Vulcan with their lost brothers. Earth will calm the Klingon beast and the Andorians will cease to fear our logical children. We must do all we can to guide them to the right choice."

"Sir, perhaps it would be wise to give this prediction to the priestess at Mount Seleya," Harmony suggested. "I can show them this is the completion of Surak's teachings, IDIC in the form of a new race of beings."

"Go, Harmony, show our priestess the truth of what must be," the Elder ordered. "We will give them the means to find peace."

"It shall be done," the three Guardians said, as they left to attend their appointed tasks.

"Will we succeed?" the youngest Elder asked.

"We must or all we have created will fall," the Chief Elder said. "Humans have much potential but they chafe at the Vulcan's guidance. A union between the races will reassure them."

"Will they not fear it and seek to destroy it?"

"At first, perhaps, but humans have strong emotions and attribute them to others. They will see this as a love story. The ultimate fairy tale."

The youngest Elder laughed. "Well, our Vulcan children do look like elves."

Frowning the Chief said, "If they heard that they would not be amused." The council burst out laughing.

"Well it was your idea to make them logical," the second Elder said.

"Do not remind me. It seemed logical at the time." The Chief Elder sometimes thought it had been a miscalculation to teach Surak logic. He had never expected the Vulcans to take it so far. What was done, was done. Perhaps the human would help them see that logic alone was not enough?

 

Present Day

"Send Harris out to remind Sarek that Amanda is Human," the Chief Elder said.

Harmony nodded and whispered into her charge's ear. Harris kissed his wife and went for a short walk.

 

 

Part 61

 

"I did not want to make you uncomfortable because of my emotions," Amanda said. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

Sarek sighed as he held her. "Amanda that is not logical as I have no reason to take offence." He would not say he had no feelings to be hurt. Already their differences were separating them. He would not draw her attention to the obvious.

Amanda held onto Sarek. "We will find a way. Maybe I am being too sensitive."

"Amanda, trust in our bond."

"I do. I will trust it," Amanda said, as she let her shields down.

Sarek felt all her fears as they flooded him, fear that her emotions would harm him. A fear he would be unable to accept her lack of control. Sarek stroked her back as he held her. He sent waves of assurance to her. He showed her his need of her presence and the peace she gave him. He showed her that the peace was far more valuable then the slight discomfort of her emotions.

"I will trust in your judgment, my husband."

"I will always try to be worthy of that trust, Amanda. Our bonding is the most important thing in my life. I may have failed to communicate this."

Amanda hugged him and wept for joy at his words. She felt his hesitation at saying them. He would never be emotional in expressing his feelings. He was Vulcan and for a little while she forgot that his earlier actions had been governed by pon far. She had to always keep in mind that logic was the way he would interact in his relationships. They had made their peace and she was content. "I love you, Sarek. I was wrong to not consider your actions logically. When will we leave?"

"The arrangements are being taken care of. I wanted all to be ready for us. The Surak is being prepared for us. I believe we will be able to leave in the morning."

"Oh, so we can start our honeymoon then?"

"Perhaps once we are in our home," Sarek said, wanting to be clear.

Amanda laughed as she kissed him firmly. {Must I wait?} Her hands moved under his tunic.

Sarek's breath caught as he felt her desire through the bond. {Amanda, this is not logical.}

{Sarek, we are newly married. It is the most logical thing in the world.}

{How is it logical?}

Amanda's giggles warmed him. {Because we must learn about each other.}

Sarek was about to protest when he saw flashes of what she had in mind. He blushed and the tips of his ears darkened. He reached for the com. "Soran, cancel all my meetings."

"I will do so, sir."

Amanda giggled, as for once she was grateful for Vulcan's privacy rules. Sarek lifted her and carried her to the bed. Perhaps he should try to follow a few Terran customs.

~~**~~

 

"Sarek, I am sorry I was so difficult. I think maybe we need to talk about the bond. I know that I have shocked you with the psi factor. Do you want me to maintain the shielding I did before? I should have asked you. I think I disappointed you by shutting it so fast and hard. While I was hurt, that was wrong to do. I know there will be times when we both want more privacy." She paused. "The thing is, I like feeling you within my mind."

Sarek considered her words with care. He enjoyed the bond. He had not expected it to be so strong that quickly, nor had he considered that Amanda could and would be able to shield so well. What was the best answer? He wanted a full marriage and to Vulcans that included the mental bond. "We should try to be more open. I do enjoy the bond. We should experiment. In this way we can find a place that is comfortable to us both. You know I must meditate daily. I usually meditate an hour before end meal. Perhaps you, too, could meditate in that time? A heavier block would be a great help to me then. You know I work to maintain the disciplines. Meditation aids me in this and it is my time to reflect on my day. You said that you would want a time of privacy. This would be a good time for us as we both need to be free of all distractions."

"I agree. We can talk about the results the night before or in the morning. That way if you need to put up a stronger block, or I do, we each can understand why. As much as I love having you in my mind, you can be a distraction. I mean, that was cruel what you did the other day." She mentally pictured his teasing her. "I promise never to slam down my shield like that again. Or at least I will try not to. The bond is too important to be used to gain points in a disagreement."

If he had been human, Sarek would have laughed. "The cold shower was not exactly pleasant, my wife," he replied dryly, amusing Amanda to no end.

"You earned that one," Amanda said laughing. She was pleased to note he definitely had a sense of humor even if it was extremely dry.

~~**~~

 

Harris and Sara headed to joined John and Maria in the gardens. He told Sara what had happened and she had simply laughed.

"Harris he is male and a brand new untrained husband. It only follows to reason he will step in it at first. Do not worry so. I really think that is the core problem rather then his being Vulcan. Remember our first month of marriage?"

Harris frowned and then recalled how he had missed their one-month anniversary because he had stayed to play baseball with some college buddies. Sara had believed he did not care. He came home to find a ruined meal and his wife crying in a locked bedroom. Maybe it was that simple? "I'm not so sure. Should I mention it to John?"

"Harris no! He may be closer to accepting Sarek. If he thinks they are fighting, he will try to keep them from leaving. Let the kids work it out themselves. All newlyweds have to adjust. Besides given what happened it is only natural that Sarek be worried and want Amanda to rest."

"I had not considered that," he said as they arrived and were greeted by their hosts as well as their employers.

Skon poured Harris and Sara each a cup of hot coffee.

~~**~~

 

An hour later Amanda and Sarek walked down to the garden. Maria and John were sitting there sipping their morning coffee. They found the gardens peaceful and were very comfortable there. John looked up and saw his daughter walking three paces behind her husband. He frowned at that until he saw her wink. He did not like the subservient role she was taking. Yet her wink made him wonder if that truly was the case?

"Is that coffee I smell?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, it is very good coffee," Maria said, equally concerned. "Would you like a cup?"

"Please, Mother, with lots of sugar."

"Amanda, such a stimulant is not healthy and sugar is bad for you," Sarek said.

John began to laugh. "Sarek, Maria and Amanda have a sweet tooth. I invested in a sugar plantation to pay for it."

"Really John!" Maria said. "We are not that bad."

Sarek was uncertain what this could mean. He noted that Amanda was smiling and despite his warning, spooning raw sugar into her coffee. He was concerned about its effect on her.

"Oh, this is very good Columbian coffee. It has to be the best on Earth."

"I have to admit to being impressed," John said. "I know that coffee is not a Vulcan favorite."

"We have coffee for our guests. We would be poor hosts if we did not offer a quality beverage," Sarek said.

"Well it is very good, although, I prefer my coffee black."

"Black?"

"Without cream or sugar," Maria explained.

"If you like coffee why did you add so many other things to it?" Sarek asked Amanda.

"Because it is bitter," Amanda said, as she sipped her coffee.

"Then it is illogical to drink it."

"Sarek, the logic is in the fact that the coffee helps me to become more civilized."

"Elucidate."

John was highly amused as he saw his daughter's confusion. He decided to save her. "The coffee gives us the kick we need to wake up. Caffeine is vital to our health and well being. It calms us and helps us to concentrate."

"It sounds as if this caffeine is addictive to humans."

"There are worse addictions," Maria said smiling. She poured John his second cup.

Sarek frowned and was determined to research this. He did not want Amanda to suffer an addiction. "Amanda perhaps you should try the tea?"

Amanda's nose wrinkled up. "Sarek most teas make me sleepy. Coffee wakes me up."

"Perhaps you need more rest. I should have let you sleep more."

Amanda choked on her coffee and the humans all burst out laughing. T'Lara looked confused and Skon' s eyes sparkled.

"Sleep more on your honeymoon? No, Sarek, you did the right thing," Maria said laughing.

"Well what do you know!" John said, smiling. At least it appeared Sarek had kept his daughter up all night. The blush and contented smile on her face showed that in one area, at least, Sarek had gotten the marriage idea down pat. Despite his concerns he was actually beginning to like his new son-in-law.

"Sarek, I doubt Amanda is concerned about sleep right now," Maria said. "After all a honeymoon is a time to relax and enjoy each other."

"I do not understand the humor?" T'Lara said. "Can you explain it Sarek?"

"Mother, I must admit I do not understand what they all found so humorous."

This started another round of laughter. John definitely thought it was going to be interesting and fun to tease Sarek. Sarek clearly had no idea what he had admitted to and what they found funny.

{Sarek -- please, you are making it worse,} Amanda sent.

T'Lara looked at her husband. {Skon, what is amusing them?}

{The reason that Amanda is tired, my wife. Sarek just finished his Time. Humans use honeymoons to...} Skon did not complete the thought as he saw his wife look away, her ears a lovely shade of green. Humans and humor were going to take some getting used to.

Harmony watched with satisfaction. It seemed that the Elders were right. The humans could accept the Vulcans. Vulcan logic was now amusing Amanda's family and it made them appear more approachable. As time went on they would begin to forget that they were anything other than family. If John Grayson could change and accept Sarek then perhaps there was indeed hope. T'Lara seemed genuinely interested in understanding humanity and this change also bode well for the future. Harmony left to report their progress. IDIC had begun and their children would soon become as one . They would celebrate their differences and embrace their commonality.

 

 

Part 62

 

The news trucks waited outside the police station. The kidnappers were being taken to the World Court today. The eighteen men and two women were all being charged with kidnapping and terrorism. There were five transport flitters with more than six police and Federation security guards. It was being made clear to Earth's media that this kidnapping was going to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

Jeremiah watched the feeds with apprehension. He looked at his new Master who merely seemed highly amused at the byplay.

"If any of them talk…"

"Do not worry. They are not so foolish. They have been informed that if they say anything I will feed them to the sharks."

Jeremiah paled, uncertain if he should be relieved or terrified. He had no doubt that the syndicate leader would do just that. Ironic really that the shark was the one sea creature that had survived in abundance in Earth's oceans. The great white was a predator that was still feared on earth. It had adapted and become the scourge of the seas. Jeremiah looked over and watched as the boss fed his pet sharks. He shivered as the hapless victim pleaded for his life.

"I swear I'll never double cross you again!"

"Garry, Garry that is true but I must feed my pets," was his cold reply. Jeremiah wanted to scream as Garry was sliced open and then dropped into the tank. Garry screamed and screamed until the sharks finally ripped out his throat.

"Come, Jeremiah, we must make plans to stop them from arriving on Vulcan."

Jeremiah swallowed hard but obediently followed his boss. After all, he did not wish to become the shark's dessert.

~~**~~

 

Ralph Vegga looked at the camera. He was pleased to have beaten out his rival for this story. "It seems that the Federation will be helping Earth security in transporting the prisoners. I wonder if this was at the Vulcan`s request. Captain Meyer, can we have a word, sir?"

Captain Franklin Meyer turned to face the tall Hispanic reporter. He straightened his tunic and smiled. At five foot seven he was not overly tall but he carried himself with a presence that made all respect him, including the media. "Yes, can I help you, Mr. Vegga?"

"Did the Vulcans ask for Starfleet's help?"

"No, they did not; however, the president felt a neutral party should be available to ensure that no one believed we were not taking this threat seriously. As you know, Starfleet represents all the Federation Worlds. It is hoped that Vulcan will see this as an act of good faith." He did not add that they had offered to take the prisoners to the courthouse for them. No, this was Earth's way of asserting its own authority. Having answered the questions, he got into a flitter and followed the transports.

The court house was packed as the defendants, one by one, pleaded guilty to everyone's surprise. The Judge was stunned and set the sentencing for two weeks later. Ralph Vegga had a feeling more was going on than was apparent. Looking at his rival, he could see she thought so too.

Who had gotten to the prisoners? Was it the Vulcans, Earth or the mastermind? Both reporters knew that whichever one of them answered that first, would be the one to win the Pulitzer.

 

 

Part 63

 

Daniel packed the last of his things in a box. He looked around his room and sighed. It had been his home for the last four years, yet oddly he felt little about leaving it. He picked up the box and headed out. He ran into his guardian.

 

"You have everything? I am not wasting my money to send anything you leave behind."

 

"I do not have much. I do not believe I have left anything here," Daniel said. He forced his voice to remain calm and without emotion.

 

"You are going to fit right in with those aliens."

 

"They are Vulcans, ‘not those aliens’."

 

His guardian laughed. "A sucker is a better term. They are pointy-eared freaks. The females are attractive in a cold sort of way."

 

Daniel’s temper flared and he was about to go after him when a calm voice stopped him.

 

"Daniel, he is not worth soiling your hands on."

 

Daniel turned around his anger dissipated as he saw T’Mara. "I thought you were going to wait in the flitter," Daniel said. He had not wanted to expose her to his xenophobic guardian.

 

T’Mara’s brow rose. She been sent by Skon to ensure Daniel had no last minute difficulties with his former guardian. She only agreed to wait for his prides’ sake. T’Amanda had warned her that young human male’s egos were fragile things. She had only allowed him fifteen minutes not wanting him to have time to lose his temper. "You said it would only take fifteen minutes. It has now been 20.3 minutes. We are expected at mid meal at 1200 hours. We have only 12.7 minutes if we are to be on time. "

 

Daniel almost laughed at the look his guardian gave them.

 

"It seems the Vulcans already have you on their leash." He leered at T’Mara and then said, "Though I think I would not mind leashing her."

 

T’Mara looked him over coolly and with contempt. "I doubt you could handle me. As for being a sucker, I believe it is you who fit that description. Daniel has potential that is far beyond your ability to see. For a few coins you tossed it and him away. I must thank you for this error for he will profit me greatly. I have no doubt he will prove he is worth his weight in gold." She looked at Daniel, her expression softened and the corner of her mouth twitched upward fractionally.

 

He blushed as he could already read her expressions. {Me! She had said me, not Vulcan!} He felt Ten feet tall. T‘Mara watched as his stature grew straighter and more confident. Daniel locked eyes with his former guardian. "You are not man enough to handle a Vulcan. It shows how low you are to think such a thing about so honorable a person. I am glad you will no longer have control of my life."

 

"No, I am finally rid of you. You are a freak, Daniel. I only took you for the money. Do not think you are free or that you found a family. They own you, boy, like a worthless piece of property, a human pet. You will come crawling back to me begging for a place." That stung and Daniel stiffened.

 

T’Mara moved to shield Daniel. "He is free, free of your greed and indifference. Free to be the man he is meant to be. On Vulcan he will not have to hide or be ashamed of whom and what he is. Unlike humans, Vulcans embrace the concept of IDIC. He has a family now, the family of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar. A family that traces its ancestors all the way back to Surak, himself. In human terms Daniel is now of a Royal house. He is no ones’ property anymore. He will never have to crawl to you ever again. His home is Vulcan and we do not reject or sell our children for money. Come Daniel we must leave."

 

Daniel smiled, surprised at her defense of him. He looked at his guardian and said,

"Peace and long life."

 

"Whatever boy. I would wish you luck but Vulcans don’t hold to luck."

 

Daniel smiled brightly now. "I already am lucky. I have a family and friends that I can trust now. I am rid of you. That is all the luck I need." They left as the door slammed shut on them.

 

"We have 9.2 minutes." T’ Mara said.

 

"Let me drive. I can get us there in 5.2 minutes."

 

"I think not," she said, opening the trunk of the flitter. "I would like to arrive in one piece and without a ticket."

 

Daniel laughed. "The flitter has diplomatic plates!"

 

Sometimes he was such a teenager, T’Mara thought.

 

"Ok you can drive. Let’s go home. We do not wish to miss mid meal. Amanda is making cinnamon apple torts for dessert." He winked at her as he climbed into the passenger seat, his good humor returning.

 

"Cinnamon, is that a spice?" T Mara asked. "Too many sweets are not good for you. We must improve your and T’Amanda’s diet."

 

"Yes, I love sweets. That is one thing that will not change. I think you will have to grow accustomed to that."

 

"Daniel, T’Lara will insist you eat well to gain proper nutrition. Your body is still developing."

 

Daniel chuckled. He blushed at her last words though she did not notice. "I know as long as I can have them now and then I will be happy. I will not over indulge. You should worry more about Amanda. She is the true chocoholic."

 

"Chocoholic? Is that an affliction?"

 

"No, not really. Chocolate releases chemicals that can improve the mood in humans."

 

T’Mara looked concerned. "Perhaps, T Amanda should not eat this chocolate then."

 

Daniel began to laugh very hard. " You tell her that and you will need all your defensive skills. She loves chocolate. It is vital to her happiness. Most humans enjoy sweets, T’Mara. We have learned to watch our intake."

 

"I see." She resolved to speak to T Lara and T’Amanda about this. She had to understand about sweets. She sensed Daniel would wish to indulge in them and she wanted to ensure his health. She heard a loud whistle and had to stop the flitter for an air train.

 

~~**~~

 

"Our son has not yet returned," T’Lara said, her inner time sense telling her he should have been back ten minutes ago.

 

Skon sipped his tea. "T’ Mara is with him. He will come to no harm. "

 

"I wish he had not returned to his former home."

 

"He needs to close that door."

 

"That human is cruel. He will try to harm Daniel."

 

"That would be illogical. "

 

"I do not mean physical harm. I think he will try to wound him with words."

 

"Daniel is a logical youth. He will see through such attempts. Soon he will be safe in our care."

 

"I can’t believe he sold Daniel to you. He is not a piece of property," Amanda said indignantly.

 

"Amanda, Daniel is now my brother. He can hardly be considered property," Sarek said.

 

Skon looked at the women. " Daniel will be adopted into our clan. He is family now as are you. Together the family will help young Daniel find his potential."

 

"Yes, Father," Amanda said knowing he was right. She was, however, pleased to see T’Lara demonstrate her concern as well.

 

" Amanda, Skon is correct. We will ensure Daniel’s well being. He is our son and will have all our support."

 

"I know. I just worry for him."

 

"Worry is illogical when he will be protected." Skon said

 

Both Amanda and T’ Lara looked at him. In that moment the two females were in complete accord. Males made no sense at all.

 

Maria and Sara burst out laughing. It was now clear that males were all the same regardless of the species. John and Harris merely shook their heads pleased that they had not lost control as their wives had. Each man looked at Sarek and Skon with sympathy, understanding what the Vulcan’s did not. Women were like lions when it came to protecting their young. John felt amusement as he realized that T’ Lara was as protective as Amanda was. He had always known Amanda was fond of Daniel. It was now clear that T’ Lara was also. John had a feeling that his daughter was not going to have so hard of a time of it as he first thought.

 

"T’ Lara, if you need advice . . . I mean that if Daniel has emotional issues you can ask us," Maria offered.

 

"We will remember this," T’ Lara agreed. "With Amanda and your assistance we will help Daniel grow into a well-rounded man."

 

 

Part 64

 

Daniel packed the last of his things in a box. He looked around his room and sighed. It had been his home for the last four years, yet oddly he felt little about leaving it. He picked up the box and headed out. He ran into his guardian.

"You have everything? I am not wasting my money to send anything you leave behind."

"I do not have much. I do not believe I have left anything here," Daniel said. He forced his voice to remain calm and without emotion.

"You are going to fit right in with those aliens."

"They are Vulcans, `not those aliens'."

His guardian laughed. "A sucker is a better term. They are pointy-eared freaks. The females are attractive in a cold sort of way."

Daniel's temper flared and he was about to go after him when a calm voice stopped him.

"Daniel, he is not worth soiling your hands on."

Daniel turned around his anger dissipated as he saw T'Mara. "I thought you were going to wait in the flitter," Daniel said. He had not wanted to expose her to his xenophobic guardian.

T'Mara's brow rose. She been sent by Skon to ensure Daniel had no last minute difficulties with his former guardian. She only agreed to wait for his prides' sake. T'Amanda had warned her that young human male's egos were fragile things. She had only allowed him fifteen minutes not wanting him to have time to lose his temper. "You said it would only take fifteen minutes. It has now been 20.3 minutes. We are expected at mid meal at 1200 hours. We have only 12.7 minutes if we are to be on time."

Daniel almost laughed at the look his guardian gave them.

"It seems the Vulcans already have you on their leash." He leered at T'Mara and then said, "Though I think I would not mind leashing her."

T'Mara looked him over coolly and with contempt. "I doubt you could handle me. As for being a sucker, I believe it is you who fit that description. Daniel has potential that is far beyond your ability to see. For a few coins you tossed it and him away. I must thank you for this error for he will profit me greatly. I have no doubt he will prove he is worth his weight in gold." She looked at Daniel, her expression softened and the corner of her mouth twitched upward fractionally.

He blushed as he could already read her expressions. {Me! She had said me, not Vulcan!} He felt Ten feet tall. T`Mara watched as his stature grew straighter and more confident. Daniel locked eyes with his former guardian. "You are not man enough to handle a Vulcan. It shows how low you are to think such a thing about so honorable a person. I am glad you will no longer have control of my life."

"No, I am finally rid of you. You are a freak, Daniel. I only took you for the money. Do not think you are free or that you found a family. They own you, boy, like a worthless piece of property, a human pet. You will come crawling back to me begging for a place." That stung and Daniel stiffened.

T'Mara moved to shield Daniel. "He is free, free of your greed and indifference. Free to be the man he is meant to be. On Vulcan he will not have to hide or be ashamed of whom and what he is. Unlike humans, Vulcans embrace the concept of IDIC. He has a family now, the family of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar. A family that traces its ancestors all the way back to Surak, himself. In human terms Daniel is now of a Royal house. He is no ones' property anymore. He will never have to crawl to you ever again. His home is Vulcan and we do not reject or sell our children for money. Come Daniel we must leave."

Daniel smiled, surprised at her defense of him. He looked at his guardian and said, "Peace and long life."

"Whatever, boy. I would wish you luck but Vulcans don't hold to luck."

Daniel smiled brightly now. "I already am lucky. I have a family and friends that I can trust now. I am rid of you. That is all the luck I need." They left as the door slammed shut on them.

"We have 9.2 minutes." T' Mara said.

"Let me drive. I can get us there in 5.2 minutes."

"I think not," she said, opening the trunk of the flitter. "I would like to arrive in one piece and without a ticket."

Daniel laughed. "The flitter has diplomatic plates!"

Sometimes he was such a teenager, T'Mara thought.

"Ok you can drive. Let's go home. We do not wish to miss mid meal. Amanda is making cinnamon apple torts for dessert." He winked at her as he climbed into the passenger seat, his good humor returning.

"Cinnamon, is that a spice?" T Mara asked. "Too many sweets are not good for you. We must improve your and T'Amanda's diet."

"Yes, I love sweets. That is one thing that will not change. I think you will have to grow accustomed to that."

"Daniel, T'Lara will insist you eat well to gain proper nutrition. Your body is still developing."

Daniel chuckled. He blushed at her last words though she did not notice. "I know as long as I can have them now and then I will be happy. I will not over indulge. You should worry more about Amanda. She is the true chocoholic."

"Chocoholic? Is that an affliction?"

"No, not really. Chocolate releases chemicals that can improve the mood in humans."

T'Mara looked concerned. "Perhaps, T Amanda should not eat this chocolate then."

Daniel began to laugh very hard. "You tell her that and you will need all your defensive skills. She loves chocolate. It is vital to her happiness. Most humans enjoy sweets, T'Mara. We have learned to watch our intake."

"I see." She resolved to speak to T Lara and T'Amanda about this. She had to understand about sweets. She sensed Daniel would wish to indulge in them and she wanted to ensure his health. She heard a loud whistle and had to stop the flitter for an air train.

 

~~**~~

 

"Our son has not yet returned," T'Lara said, her inner time sense telling her he should have been back ten minutes ago.

Skon sipped his tea. "T' Mara is with him. He will come to no harm."

"I wish he had not returned to his former home."

"He needs to close that door."

 

"That human is cruel. He will try to harm Daniel."

"That would be illogical."

"I do not mean physical harm. I think he will try to wound him with words."

"Daniel is a logical youth. He will see through such attempts. Soon he will be safe in our care."

"I can't believe he sold Daniel to you. He is not a piece of property," Amanda said indignantly.

"Amanda, Daniel is now my brother. He can hardly be considered property," Sarek said.

Skon looked at the women. " Daniel will be adopted into our clan. He is family now as are you. Together the family will help young Daniel find his potential."

"Yes, Father," Amanda said knowing he was right. She was, however, pleased to see T'Lara demonstrate her concern as well.

" Amanda, Skon is correct. We will ensure Daniel's well being. He is our son and will have all our support."

"I know. I just worry for him."

 

"Worry is illogical when he will be protected," Skon said

Both Amanda and T' Lara looked at him. In that moment the two females were in complete accord. Males made no sense at all.

Maria and Sara burst out laughing. It was now clear that males were all the same regardless of the species. John and Harris merely shook their heads pleased that they had not lost control as their wives had. Each man looked at Sarek and Skon with sympathy, understanding what the Vulcan's did not. Women were like lions when it came to protecting their young. John felt amusement as he realized that T'Lara was as protective as Amanda was. He had always known Amanda was fond of Daniel. It was now clear that T' Lara was also. John had a feeling that his daughter was not going to have so hard of a time of it as he first thought.

"T' Lara, if you need advice… I mean that if Daniel has emotional issues you can ask us," Maria offered.

"We will remember this," T' Lara agreed. "With Amanda and your assistance we will help Daniel grow into a well-rounded man."

 

 

Part 65

 

Daniel left his things in the flitter. They were already late and he had no desire to be later. He looked at T'Mara and said, "I am sorry, it is my fault we are late."

"Daniel I to bear a responsibility for this tardiness. Affixing blame is pointless and illogical."

They left the flitter and entered the compound together. They walked to the dining area side by side in perfect step. Hearing footsteps Amanda looked up and leaving Sarek's side went over to Daniel.

"You are late what happened? Did he give you a problem?" She was still angry at Daniel's former guardian and refused to use his name.

T'Mara watched as Skon gathered his robes and came over to them. Her brow rose as she waited for Skon to address her.

"What happened?" Skon asked firmly as he approached the guard.

"S'haile, we were delayed at the residence. We then encountered an aero train."

John winced. Those trains could go on forever and was a nightmare if you had to wait for them.

"Air trains are a pain, "Maria said. She never understood why the Vulcan's used Aero instead of Air. She shrugged and decided that there were more important details to worry about than language.

"I am fine, Amanda, it just took longer then I thought to pack. Then the train was more than 200 cars long. It was not T'Mara's fault. I am fine. Really I am. I am so glad we are going home to Vulcan soon. When exactly do we leave?" Daniel said, asking the question they all wanted to know.

Sarek looked at his family. "In two days time we shall depart. Amanda suggested it might be better to await our escort. It seems that Starfleet in blocking the lanes. I had to agree with the logic of not waiting in the queue. There is little profit in sitting for two days in the space lanes."

"This is wise, my son. We can all travel together and be far more secure. I think, given the tension, it would be wise to wait for the escort to provide extra security," T'Lara said.

"Wise indeed," Skon agreed. "We need not take unnecessary risks. Until we are on Vulcan there could still be security issues. The public is uneasy and our leaving may help it calm down."

 

 

Chapter 66

 

The President of Earth slammed down the report. There were no valid leads. He was left with conjecture and theory. The idea that Earth had been used as a staging ground for an attempt on the Vulcan Ambassador's life angered him. While there were times he was highly annoyed with the Vulcan government, Skon and now Sarek had at least proven willing to listen to Earth's views on any number of subjects. Getting them to fall in line was not easy but it did happen on rare occasions. He was not naive; he knew full well that there were elements within Vulcan that would rather leave Earth and Starfleet on their own. He paced back and forth. As much as he would have loved to be totally independent and free of Vulcan influence, too many of Earth's advances came from their allies. While in some cases they held earth back, it was Vulcan's willingness to help them rebuild after World War III that saved Earth from becoming a scavenger zone.

He remembered all too clearly his youth when they had been there and had been fighting over simple food supplies. Now Earth was once again feeding herself. The crops came in with regularity and there were schools, hospitals and institutions of higher learning. In a mere 200 years the planet had almost recovered fully. Even now Vulcan inspired devices were still cleaning up areas that had been heavily damaged by radiation and other toxic substances. If Earth had to do this alone, he shuttered, it would be 100 years or more, if then. He recalled the raids and the eugenic wars. For the moment, Earth needed Vulcan. He might not like or trust them but they were needed. He sat down and rubbing his face called section 31. He wanted information and he was going to get it.

~~**~~

 

Jeremiah listened as the plan was laid out. It was actually rather simple. All he had to do was plant a transmitter on Amanda. It would allow them to track her and the others on the trip to Vulcan. He sighed, knowing he had no real choice. He took the small device and left for the compound. He placed it in a gift for her. He knew she would never turn down the book on ancient earth cultures. The device was placed inside the spine of the book in liquid form, impossible to detect as it was really an isotope rather than a true transmitter. Sometimes, he found alien guile frightening.

~~**~~

 

Amanda was amazed at the amount of wedding gifts that had been arriving.

"Oh my goodness, Sarek! Look at all of these things! Come help me open them. Mother, Maria, I am going to need your help. We have to write down who sent what. I think maybe it is a good thing we have two days before we leave. I am going to need that time to write out thank you notes to everyone."

T'Lara looked on in curiosity. She watched as Amanda dragged her son to her side. It was clear to her that Amanda expected Sarek to assist her in this unwrapping of presents.

"Amanda, you are going to need a separate transport for all those things," John said laughing.

"Oh . I never thought of that. I mean . . . some of it might not be useful on Vulcan either," Amanda said. She opened the first one and found an old-fashioned coffee maker. "Then again, some things are a necessity."

Maria laughed and began writing out the list.

Skon watched with amusement as his son attempted to help his new wife unwrap the gifts. His careful unwrapping of the gifts seemed to amuse Amanda.

"Sarek, just rip it open." She said smiling.

"Why would I do such a thing? Surely care must be taken so not to damage the gift?"

Harris and John grinned as they sipped more coffee. {Poor Sarek he doesn't understand that half the fun is ripping it apart} Harris thought.

"Do your family and friends believe we would not provide for you?" T'Lara asked. She wondered if perhaps Amanda's people believed Vulcan and her family would not provide all that she needed.

Amanda grinned. "T'Lara, please do not be offended. It is tradition, a way to ensure that I, as the bride, can properly care for my husband. It is not a reflection on your family. It is more to show that I come to Sarek well endowed."

"It is like a dowry," Maria explained. "A bride price. The families way of showing they value Amanda and Sarek."

Understanding came and T'Lara inclined her head. She looked at the quantity of gifts given and it was clear that Amanda was, indeed, highly valued. It also showed that many were determined to support her son's marriage. This pleased her and removed some of her anxiety at the match. She had believed that Amanda's family would reject the marriage. If these many gifts were an indication, her conjecture had been wrong. While many of the items were not necessarily practical or useful on Vulcan, it was clear that they were useful on Earth. Did this mean that the family expected Sarek and Amanda to live on Earth?

"Sarek, I think much of this will need to remain here. I think maybe we should find a house, here on Earth, where I can store things to use for when we come here. I know we will usually stay on the compound but it might be nice to have a small retreat of our own, a place to have family and friends informally. Could we do that?" Amanda asked.

Sarek considered. "Yes, I will look into it."

Amanda beamed. "Well then we need to make a list. What to take with us and what to store until we find our retreat and some of it for our quarters here. Maybe it is a good thing, then, to have received three coffee makers."

John and the others laughed as Sarek frowned. He decided now was not the time to discuss her caffeine intake.

Daniel watched with amusement as Amanda opened the next gift. He smiled as she turned a bright red. Sarek's brow rose and Daniel stifled a laugh as he asked to be excused. Poor Amanda, her friends were wicked. Amanda removed a lacy green negligee and light robe that would leave little to the imagination. He knew full well it had to have been from Chantel. For all her apparent air headed ways she was clever enough to have looked up Pre-Reform Vulcan ideals on color. She was after all a designer. The intricate patterns reminded Daniel of the markings on the logic cubes. He had to get away before he lost it. He doubted Sarek would be interested in logic when he saw Amanda wearing that. In fact he doubted she would be wearing it for long, which was actually logical in a way.

"May I be excused? I need to get my things from the flitter."

He was barely containing his laughter and he so wanted to be in control. Amanda's glare at him did little to help but Skon waved him out. The elder Vulcan took pity on his new son. Daniel was shocked to see a near smile on T'Lara's face. Clearly she did not miss the meaning of the gift. It seemed she actually approved. Amazing!

T'Mara followed Daniel out. She was determined to keep him out of mischief. As soon as he left the room Daniel began to laugh. It was a deep belly laugh and T'Mara watched him with pleasure. His whole face changed and lit up. It was happiness and joy. She cocked her head and wondered what he found so amusing about the clothing. She thought it a nice gift. Light weight and aesthetically pleasing. It would be a fine outfit to sleep in during Vulcan's hottest summer nights.

"What has amused you Daniel?"

At that he laughed all the harder. "Did you not see the pattern?"

She looked at him. "No, was there a significance to it?"

Daniel leaned against the wall. "It was the first tier of logic," he said finally regaining some control.

Her brow rose. "It seems her friend wanted to honor our ways. That was very respectful of her."

Daniel began to laugh again. "Somehow, T'Mara, I do not think that is what Chantel had in mind. I think she wanted to prove that even Vulcan's are not always logical."

T'Mara looked confused but decided not to ask what he meant by this. After all they still did need to gather his things and he had to be in control to do that.

Daniel gained control and wondered briefly what T'Mara would look like in so logical a gift. He blushed and looked away. "It was lovely. I hope she and Sarek find it useful."

"Sarek? Why would he find such a garment useful?"

"Never mind lets go get my things. One day I hope to be able to show you." He winked and T'Mara had a feeling she missed something significant.

 

Part 67 

Amanda walked along the walls of the compound. She was covered with a Vulcan robe so there was no way for anyone to see who she was. She had left her father speaking with Sarek and her mother and T'Lara in deep conversation. No one seemed to mind that she had wandered away. She smiled as she watched T'Mara help Daniel take his things to the shuttle. It was becoming clear to her that she was not the only human fascinated with a Vulcan. She smiled thinking it would prove interesting to watch this relationship develop.

As she walked along the wall, she heard a sudden yelp. Looking up she watched in horror as a flitter ran into a medium sized dog. With little thought to her own safety Amanda ran outside the gates. She ran to the dog's side. It was whimpering loudly and it was in clear need of aid. She called out for help. Her hood dropped and the reporters descended on her like vultures. She ignored the flashing bulbs as she checked out the frightened animal. The flitter speed off eager to be away or so she thought. Amanda glared at the vehicle but decided it was not worth worrying about. She leaned down and touched the growling animal's head. It had always been easy for her to communicate with earth's creatures. She sighed as she calmed it with little difficulty. She began to check the dog to see where it was injured. As she was doing this, she never noticed the flitter turn and come back at them.

She looked up at the animal's high bark of warming. She was not leaving it and suddenly strong arms grabbed her as he held the dog. Sarek grabbed his wife and pulled her back to safety. Amanda held onto her new pet as Vulcan security came out to cover her and Sarek. Sarek was not pleased she had slipped out. Someone had clearly staged this to draw his beloved out. Yet he could tell that the animal was indeed injured. He sighed as Amanda ignored the situation and calmly treated the stray. He had a sudden feeling that he had just added a canine to the list of passengers to Vulcan.

"Sarek that flitter driver must be under the influence," Amanda said.

Sarek took a calming breath as he fought to find the words to reason with his wife. Clearly Amanda had no idea that this was yet again an attempt on her life.

"Amanda, it was not wise to leave the safety of our compound."

"Sarek this poor beast was hurt. How could I leave it?"

Sarek raised a brow and understood her compassion was going to be a worry. He could envision her bringing home all types of creatures to their home on Vulcan. He made a mental note to instruct her on which ones would be too dangerous to handle. He watched with fascination as she attended the creature's wounds and it allowed it. It seemed to him that Amanda was controlling the beast with her mind and touch. He wondered once more at her gifts.

The reporters got a story and Amanda was being portrayed as a compassionate woman while Sarek as a prince who scooped her once more out of harms way. The flitter driver escaped but it was reported that he had been shouting anti Vulcan slogans as he sped away. Sarek wondered briefly if he was forever going to be rescuing his wife. He watched as the reporters seemed highly amused at the turn of events, especially when the healer T'Mir came out to treat a mere mongrel dog.

"I think I will name him Cerberus. He guarded our gates' well Sarek. He was defending me. He ran in front of the flitter to warn me of its attack. It would have crashed through the gates."

"Amanda, he must belong to someone."

"He has no tags. Sarek, he is wild and I think he needs a home."

"Amanda we are going home to Vulcan."

"I know, Sarek, so is he. I will keep him. After all I think he is an excellent guard dog, one that will be fun to have around. Just think, Sarek, I can teach him tricks. I doubt the other guards would enjoy fetch."

She was laughing and Sarek decided he lost the argument. Looking down at the pup, he sighed. The creature was looking at him with sad eyes. He knew that this is what won his wife's heart and he had no will to disappoint her. Besides she was right. This animal would be an excellent guard. His paws were large and he was protective. It was hopeless. He was taking a canine back to Vulcan.

Amanda grinned as she stroked the dog's head. It looked up at her content to be petted, then licked her hand.

Sarek and Amanda could only smile. Sarek looked at her and said "Are you certain you wish to have this animal?"

"Yes, Sarek, he needs me."

"Very well, he may come as long as he is declared healthy and free of illness."

Amanda smiled and touched his offered fingers. He was so sweet to her.

 

~~~~

 

Sarek could not quite believe what he was seeing. Amanda was sound asleep on their bed and her "puppy" was lying across her feet. He looked up at Sarek and showed his teeth. Clearly, he was determined to protect his new mistress. Sarek's brow rose at this turn of events. He had been informed that the dog was of mixed breed, healthy and friendly. Sarek had intended to join his wife but clearly her pet had other ideas. He had to agree that the animal was alert and protective traits were desirable. He had never expected the dog to protect Amanda from him. Cerberus, as Amanda called the animal, was not allowing Sarek anywhere close. Sarek heard a low warning growl. Sarek considered what the Veterinarian had told him. The dog had accepted Amanda as its alpha female. Sarek would have to prove he was the alpha male, so he would be accepted. Sarek did not want to harm the animal nor did he want to be attacked. While the dog was still young, it did have a strong jaw line and sharp teethe.

Amanda rolled over and awoke. She smiled at his look of concern. "Sarek, come to bed. He is just a puppy and he needs to know you belong." She sat up and pushed the animal aside. "Cerberus, let Sarek in. He is family," she said firmly.

The pup looked at her and slowly went to sniff Sarek's hand. Tentatively Sarek petted the canine. The puppy looked at Sarek then Amanda and laid back down. It seemed content now to guard them both. Sarek sighed, wondering what other surprises he was in for?

"See, Sarek, he likes you," Amanda said, as she rested her head against her husband's chest.

"Amanda, he was considering whether he should attack me."

Amanda laughed. "He was guarding me. He just has to get used to you. You likely smell different to him. He is only about two months old he probably never saw a Vulcan before. You likely scared him."

 

Sarek's brow rose at that comment. Puppy or not, the dog weighed more than thirty pounds and its paws were large. It had sharp teethe and it had courage. It was not an animal to be taken lightly. In time it would be large enough to make anyone think twice before being foolish enough to attack Amanda. He knew his wife however, considered this stray her pet and friend. He was pleased with it because it was added protection that would not seem so obvious to those on Earth. For he had observed that many humans had canines as pets. Sarek looked at the dog and said softly. "We will both guard her." The pup wagged its tail and climbed up to Sarek to lick his face. Sarek shook his head wondering if perhaps the dog truly did understand? He petted the dog then moved it back to the foot of the bed determined not to have it sleep between he and Amanda. The pup whimpered but obeyed and Sarek gathered his wife close. He was glad that they were going home in the morning for he had a feeling if they remained on Earth much longer he would be taking a zoo along.

Sarek considered the events of the day as he held his sleeping wife. So many things had changed in so short a period of time. John Grayson had gone from hostile to a firm supporter. In fact John had taken him aside to explain the contents of Jeremiah Grayson's will. Sarek had been surprised to find out that he now controlled more than twenty-five percent of the Grayson stock. He had not wanted to take control of this as he felt it was his wife's. John however had convinced him he had to do so. John had also explained how he believed Sarek and Skon had been right about the shipping contracts. He wanted to help Vulcan develop the ships it wanted and he was now willing to listen to Vulcan's concerns. He stated clearly he was still upset over his government's willingness to sacrifice Amanda and Maria to protect the economy of Earth. He was more then willing to listen to Vulcan as they had proven their decency and honor. Sarek had suggested that Harris keep an eye on Amanda's holdings. He would, of course, be available if there was a need. Sarek knew John would not risk his daughter's future income. He was willing to try a closer alliance. It did in fact have advantages for Vulcan as John had contacts that could get better prices on materials. A joint venture was now attentively arranged. Yes this marriage had many unforeseen benefits.

Sarek looked down as he saw the puppy sneaking up. He put the pup back at the foot of the bed. Then firmly said, "Stay or I will make you a place on the floor. You do not get to sleep next to Amanda. That is my place."

The puppy laid back down. Had he been human, Sarek would have smiled. Instead, he felt satisfaction at having taken control of the wayward animal. He would be master in his own house. He laid back and wondered if tomorrow would bring more surprises?

 

~~**~~

 

The Preserver named Lucian smiled as he watched Sarek drift to sleep next to his wife. He stroked the pup he had sent to Amanda. Yes, it had been a good way to offer additional protection. Amanda was going to need it in the days ahead. Sarek was adapting to his human wife and this pleased Lucian. He knew that, as a Vulcan, Sarek might never truly understand love. The small concessions he was making and his other actions gave Amanda the impression of love. She would feel loved and cared for and actions like the acceptance of her pet gave her a stronger will to deepen the bond. In the years to come, she would grow to be able to sense her husband's feelings and emotions and that would be her reassurance. Now, however, actions would speak louder than words. Vulcan's embraced passion in the marriage bond but were not good at showing it. He knew that the little things would be the glue that made this marriage strong. Besides why should Amanda have to be the only one to bend? He grinned thinking of all the mischief the pup would cause Sarek in the days to come. That alone was going to be entertaining. Putting these two creatures together was going to change the galaxy but no one said he could not sit back and enjoy the show.

Cerberus was alert and looked at the being watching him. He was not letting the creature get to either Sarek or Amanda.

{Be still little one. I am a friend. I just wished to be certain they are safe.} The pup relaxed and watched. {Guard them well for they are the future.}

Lucian left to report the news. He was pleased to see Sarek was willing to be indulgent to his wife. It would make life simpler emotionally for her. He wondered again, why the first elder had ever thought teaching Vulcan's to contain their emotions was a good idea?

 

 

Chapter 68

 

The flitters arrived at the station in good time. T'Mara and her guards moved into position to cover Skon and his family. They were not taking any chances and any concern over offending Earth or Starfleet had been set aside. As she had told Ambassador Sarek, some things were more important then human ego. When both males had protested, T'Mara calmly informed them both that, with deep respect, her orders came from T'Pau. Both males had been displeased but they followed T'Pau's orders. T'Lara had raised a brow but T'Mara would not be drawn in. She had anticipated this issue and called the Matriarch herself. While it was not perhaps her place to dictate to the ambassadors, she was not allowing another attempt on the families lives. She had a feeling that T'Lara had figured out her logic but she was not given away.

She watched as Sarek escorted Amanda and how he shielded her with his body. On Amanda's left side the large canine bounded along. Several reporters began to try to move in for holo pics and they were shouting questions. The canine, however, took a defensive position and bared its teeth causing them to back away. Cocking her head, she considered the option of adding more such animals to the security field. Clearly the human press at least was wary of the animal. The diplomatic party was ushered into the station and was quickly escorted to the shuttle. Amanda grinned as the Vulcan staff moved warily away from her pet. The dog took a place next to her seat and began to watch the people on the shuttle. Sarek was pleased to note that the pup's presence kept people away. They launched and were soon aboard the Surak. The ship would leave Earth as soon as it got clearance.

Amanda looked out at her world and stroked her pets' head. "Say good bye to Mother Earth, boy. It is home to Vulcan we go." Her voice was soft and Sarek sensed fear and confusion. She wanted to be with him but feared she never would be enough for him.

He touched her fingers as a bondmate would and spoke softly, "Home is where we are one."

Amanda allowed a tear to fall. "I know, but I am afraid of the unknown. I will love Vulcan. I am sure."

He guided her to their cabin. Once the door closed, he pulled her to his arms holding her close as they pulled away from Earth. The pup, now loose, began to run around and grabbed one of the pillows. It shook it hard, it ripped open and fluff flew everywhere. Amanda looked at the dog and began to laugh, her mood lightening as she noticed the pained look on her husband's face. Amanda grabbed the pillow and tried to clean up the mess but her pet just started to roll in the fluff. Soon Amanda was laughing hard even as she tried to regain the control.

Sarek could not believe that the animal was attacking his pillows. He tried to take one from the puppy who began to tug at it. Amanda laughed, guessing that this was all a game to her pet. Sarek began to think that this journey home was not going to be uneventful.

 

 

Chapter 69

 

The ship flew out of Sol's system slowly. The Vulcan crew had flown this flight many times in the past. There was little cause for worry or concern. Just past Saturn, the Surak was joined and hailed by two Vulcan defense force warships. The Vela and the T' Ran were there to ensure their safe return to Vulcan. The ships remained in interplanetary space so not to further inflame the tensions between Earth and Vulcan. The Surak took its place between the two guardians and went into warp as soon as they were clear of the main space lanes. Vulcan was now only a short trip away.

The ships traveled at warp four and were not expecting any difficulties. As they made their way to Vulcan, they picked up a distress call.

"This is the USS Hawthorne sending a general distress call. We have a warp core breach and have had to eject the core. We are losing life support. Mayday! This is the USS Hawthorne."

Sarek awoke to a knock on his door. He rose and pulled on his bathrobe. As he answered it, he was greeted by Soran.

"S'haile, we received a distress call. You are needed on the bridge."

"Give me two minutes," Sarek said. He closed the door and quickly dressed. He then followed his aide to the bridge. Skon was already present and they were discussing a course of action. "What has happened?"

"Sarek, the Hawthorne is a science and research vessel. It was taking supplies of medicines to the Andorians on Regilus VI. They have suffered warp failure and are in need of assistance. We will be helping them," Skon explained. "The crew will need medical assistance and we will help them repair their ship. Starfleet is sending a tug to haul the ship in. What they need is for us to take and deliver the medicines."

"Is this wise?" He had to wonder at the timing. While the Surak could and should take the medicines, they would not be able to take the escort ships. There was too much history between themselves and Andoria for the Andorians to welcome three Vulcan warships in their space.

"I share your concerns but we must give assistance. This will further show our desire for peace."

"Have you contacted Andoria?"

"They have agreed to allow us passage. Our escorts will remain in the space lanes."

"Indeed." He did not like this option but had no valid reason to disagree. Skon was right. This could make the peace stronger, so it had to be.

"I know, my son, this is rather too convenient. However, Vulcan must not fail to aid Andoria."

"Yes Father. Is the U.S.S. Hawthorne one of the ships Amanda's family built?"

"No. It was built by Flanagan Ship Yards, a rival firm. This concerns me."

"We should use care."

"Indeed, Sarek, we shall. The Captain was also transporting three Orions to Andoria from the Hajara Corporation."

"This could be a trap."

"Then we will have to be certain we side step it, my son."

Sarek excused himself and went to find Amanda. He had promised to spend first meal with her. He wanted to give her time to walk Cerberus before they ate. The last thing he wanted was to find more chewed pillows. He came to their quarters and was greeted by Amanda who had the dog on her heels. Her guardian seemed eager to explore and Amanda held his leash tightly. She looked up at her husband and gifted him with a great smile. "Sarek can you join me for first meal?"

"I have come to escort you. I am afraid our arrival on Vulcan is to be delayed." He quietly explained the situation as he they walked to the mess hall.

Amanda took the traditional place behind him but could still easily converse. She really did not mind this place because she understood the reasoning. It was not unlike her own culture. While many women on Earth might consider it a subservient position, Amanda knew better. Sarek guarded their front. She guarded the back. Given the recent events this was the safest place for him. She could protect her husband and he would never even realize she was doing so. This made her smile even more. She liked her place behind him. The view was not too bad as he was aesthetically pleasing to look at from the rear. He looked at her sharply and as she ducked her head realizing that thought and her appreciation of certain parts of his anatomy had gotten his attention. {Well I did use the Vulcan terms.} She sent through the bond unable to resist teasing him.

Sarek guided her to the dining area. It seemed she was in good spirits and he had no intention of spoiling her good mood. Several eyes followed them. He wondered briefly if perhaps they should have left the dog in their quarters. Cerberus, however, took his place at Amanda's feet and lay down quietly. Sarek had to admit this was a fortuitous event.

"He is a good puppy, Sarek. He knows he has to mind his manners." Amanda said smiling. "Would you like me to get you some breakfast?"

Sarek came back from his thoughts and rose. "No, my wife, I shall see to our meal." He was determined to begin adjusting her diet to a more healthy one. Amanda ingested too much coffee and sweets. Sarek went to the replicator and Amanda grinned. She would allow him his way for today. She had no doubt he was doing this in her best interests but he would soon learn it was far better to allow her to have her morning coffee then to restrict it. Some lessons just had to be taught the hard way.

 

 

Chapter 70

 

The two escort ships dropped out of warp to wait for the Surak's return. The Vulcan ship raced to Andoria's colony world carrying the precious medicines. As they entered the edge of Andorian space, they were suddenly attacked. Four ships came out from an asteroid belt and opened fire. The ship took a sold hit and it rocked hard. Sarek who had been carrying their breakfast lurched forward and it spilled onto the floor. He stumbled into the table as the alert claxons went off. Skon and T"Lara came to their side. Both looked concerned.

Daniel came running in and ran straight to them. "Is everyone all right?" He looked shaken and angry.

" We are fine Daniel. Just a little shaken," Amanda said.

"T'Mara said we are under attack. She wants us to return to our quarters. I am not sure that is a good idea. This area is more central and it is shielded better. I think she believes that area is easier to defend but this would confuse a boarding party."

Even as Daniel gave his reasons the security chief came in with the guards. She came over to them her brow rising as she heard Daniel's suggestion. She was not pleased with his being here. She was considering his words with care. He did have a valid point. The dining area was more shielded.

Amanda moved away from Sarek to go help a crewman who was down. She helped her sit on a chair and called to Daniel, "Daniel, please bring some water then call a healer." The woman had a small cut on her head where she had bashed it against the wall.

T'Lara came over to assist Amanda knowing that the men would see to their safety. She had no doubt that the tide of this battle was going to shift. Vulcan was a planet of peace and did not like to use violence. That did not mean however, that they were not highly skilled warriors.

Amanda's knowledge of first aid was limited to humans but she gave what aid she could. She looked at T'Lara for guidance. "Mother, what can I do to assist you? I have much to learn in giving first aid assistance to Vulcans."

"I believe we will add this first aid, as you call it, to you training program when we arrive on Vulcan." Her voice was calm and sure showing complete confidence that this would happen in a timely manner. Amanda simply listened as she was directed how to aid the injured. They began to help the woman up when the ship was rocked once more.

Daniel had risen to go bring a healer but as he tired the doors, they would not open. He looked over at Sarek and Skon slightly panicked.

"The doors are sealed Daniel. It is a safety procedure," Skon said. He locked eyes with this wife who now looked concerned. Sarek wanted to get to the bridge. He did not like this at all. If the doors had sealed then there was a hull breach.

The ship dodged and fired trying to outrun their attackers. The Vulcan Captain searched for a way to escape. He sent out a distress call but it was being jammed. The Pirates had chosen the ambush site with care and there was no place to get away. He did rapid calculations to find alternatives he had to secure his passengers and the medicines or Vulcan would lose its most important diplomats and create an incident with their long time adversaries. Peace could well depend on the outcome of this battle.

T'Mara was not pleased with this situation. She knew keeping Vulcan's first family safe was her job. Being on a ship meant that she had to trust the Captain and crew to do at least part of her job. She found this to be difficult to accept. For the moment there was little she could do. She stationed two guards at the doors just in case and went to gather what supplies she could. She checked the safety equipment and found only seven life masks. This was not a good thing. She went to Skon and Sarek and quietly gave them a report.

Skon looked at her. "We may not need them."

~~**~~

 

The Captain felt his ship rock and he had more than enough. He spotted a way out and ordered his ship to take it. "Helm Mark 6789 epsilon 4. Take us into the nebula."

"Sir, our sensors will not work there."

"The ships that attack us will have the same difficulty. When we enter, I want a full turn and a full spread of photon torpedoes. They will be on our tails and we should disable or destroy at least one ship."

"Aye sir," the helmsman said. They dove in, turned and fired on the pirates. As expected two ships exploded and the remaining two were damaged. The Surak emerged at warp four and faced the emerging pirates.

"Lock phasers on their engines and take them out." He did not wish to kill if it could be avoided. However, one of the ships moved to acquire a better position to attack and was destroyed. The remaining ship fled.

The Captain came over the com. unit. "We have eluded the pirates and are now back on course. It will be 1.2 hours to the colony. The crew should have hull containment in 12.6 minutes and the doors to all compartments will be released."

Amanda let out a sigh of relief. "I hope the cargo was not damaged."

Sarek was thinking the same thing. Skon looked at him. "We must check the cargo as soon as the doors open."

"Yes that would be prudent. Father, perhaps I can check on the cargo while you get a report from the Captain."

"A wise use of time, Sarek. I will need to make contact with Andoria as well. They must be warned of these pirates."

 

Part 71

The ship landed in the space port with no difficulties. T'Mara was not pleased that the trip was eventful but she was pleased to learn that Skon, T'Lara, Sarek and Amanda were attending a dinner in their honor. It seemed that they were being proclaimed heroes to the colony. She wondered briefly why she had thought this trip home would be uneventful.

Amanda dressed with care, fidgeting with her gown. This was her first off world mission with Sarek. Yes it was impromptu and it was really only a courtesy but she was nervous. She looked into the mirror and checked her hair one more time. Sarek was standing directly behind her. He touched her cheek.

"You look aesthetically pleasing my wife."

"Sarek are you certain? I do not wish to embarrass you."

Sarek looked at her and wondered why she was nervous. She spoke the language with ease. "That will never happen, my wife." He offered her his fingers and she touched him, grateful for the calm he sent her. "Come we must go." Amanda followed him out and it was the beginning of the future.

The Preservers watched as one Vulcan male and one Human female went to help the Andorians. It was the beginning of a bright new future as their children were beginning to see past their differences to the common bonds. IDIC was unfolding for the universe to see.


End file.
